


Perfect Match Book 1

by XxAnna_CortezxX



Series: Perfect Match [1]
Category: Adriana/Hayden - Fandom, Adriana/Kimberly - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnna_CortezxX/pseuds/XxAnna_CortezxX
Summary: What will happen when Adriana goes to a matchmaking service.





	1. True Love, Guaranteed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exclusive matchmaking service guarantees that they can find Adriana a perfect match. But is it too good too be true?

Adriana walks down a bustling Brooklyn street, the sounds of the city humming all around her.  
Adriana: (Hope I’m not late!)  
Soft music plays as she steps into the hip venue of the upscale art show.  
Adriana: Nadia! Hey!  
She spots her cousin, Nadia among the crowd. Nadia’s face lights up as she approaches Adriana with arms outstretched and wraps her in a tight hug.  
Nadia: Adriana! I’m so happy you made it!  
Adriana: Are you kidding? The opening of your new art collection? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.  
Nadia: Honestly, I have no idea how it blew up. But who am I to argue with the review of an art critic?  
Adriana: You mean glowing reviews from dozens of art critics?  
Nadia: Oh, shush! Anyway, that’s not what I was excited about.  
Adriana: Then what is it?  
Nadia: I want you to meet my boyfriend!  
Nadia waves over a handsome man from across the room  
Nadia: Steve! Come say hi to my cousin!  
Steve: Hey! You must be Adriana! I’ve heard so much about you. I’ve been dying to meet you for weeks, but I’ve been busy at the animal shelter.  
Adriana: Oh! Do you work there?  
Nadia: Steve’s an investment banker. But he volunteers at an animal shelter. Amazing, right?  
Steve: Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just a guy who likes to do some good in his free time. Nadia here is the amazing one. The way her art makes me feel… It’s indescribable.  
Nadia: Aww, sweetie!  
Steve Now, if you’ll excuse me, Adriana, I’ve got to replenish the hors d’oeuvres. We’ll talk later! My mini-quiches are going fast!  
Steve gives Nadia a kiss on the cheek and hustles off. Nadia sighs, beaming.  
Nadia: Did I mention he bakes? He bakes. So… What do you think?  
Adriana: He’s too good to be true. What’s the catch? Come on. Be honest. There’s gotta be something wrong with him. Secret Criminal past? Crippling gambling debt?  
Nadia: No! Nothing like that!  
Adriana: Then what’s your secret?  
Nadia: I met him through a matchmaking service. They asked me some questions, then found the perfect man for me! They’re very exclusive. Super selective with their clientele. But I’m sure they’d accept you in a heartbeat!  
Nadia reaches into her purse and hands Adriana a business card.

Business Card  
True Love Guaranteed  
214 Park

Nadia: You should try them out!  
Adriana: True love, guaranteed? I’ll believe it when I see it.  
Nadia: That’s not a nooo…  
Adriana: I mean… What the hell? I’ll give it a shot. You’ve piqued my curiosity.  
Just then, a voices calls to her from the crowd.  
Damien: Don’t tell me Nadia has got you drinking this ‘matchmaking service’ Kool-Aid too, Adriana. You of all people don’t need some fancy matchmaking service.  
Adriana’s good friend Damien saunters over, seamlessly switching his empty champagne glass with a fresh one from a server’s tray.  
Adriana: I’ll take that as a compliment. But you can’t argue with the results. Steve seems like a catch.  
Damien: Yeah, I talked to mr. Perfect on the way in. Haven’t found any flaws or dark secrets yet. But give me time.  
Nadia: Really, D? We’ve known you for like, four years. I thought you would’ve dropped the tough cynical act by now.  
Damien: I’m a private investigator. I catch liars and cheaters for a living. ‘Cynical’ is basically my job.  
Nadia: Don’t listen to him, Adriana. He’s like the Grinch when it comes to love. Eros is the best matchmaking service ever! I’ll schedule you an appointment for a consultation!  
Damien: Yeah! A vague, secretive company providing little to no contact information… What could go wrong? Just keep your guard up, Adriana… Maybe bring pepper spray, or hold your keys like a claw.  
Nadia: Ignore him. It’ll be amazing! I know you’re gonna find someone perfect for you!  
Adriana: Can’t wait!  
Later that week, Adriana arrives outside the address Nadia gave her. A sleek, unlabeled complex towers above her.  
Adriana: (Okay, this is a little weird. Not so much as a logo on the door. But the address looks right…)  
She pushes through the glass doors to enter a warm, inviting lobby. A stunning woman strides gracefully across the room, the steps of her heels echoing through the halls.  
Cecile: Adriana Park? My name is Cecile Contreras. I’m the Head of Matchmaking here at Eros. Welcome! You got here on the J train, didn’t you? I hope getting to the new Quincy Station wasn’t too much of a hassle.  
Adriana: Uh, thank you… How did you know--  
Cecile: We’ve done our homework. Eros had been expecting you after all. Your cousin Nadia gave you a glowing referral. I’m excited to begin. Please, follow me.  
Adriana follows Cecile through the pristine halls of Eros Incorporated.  
Adriana: I’m still a little overwhelmed by this whole thing. How can you guarantee true love?  
Cecile: A good question. Love is a complex thing. But here at Eros, we’ve used the latest in behavioral science and technology to devise the most sophisticated matchmaking system in the world.  
Adriana: So you think you’ve got people figured out… with some algorithm?  
Cecile: Your personality, your wants, your needs… All of that makes you unique, like a puzzle piece. But somewhere out there is a piece that fits flawlessly with you. An exact complement. A perfect match. Our technology helps sort through the pieces to find yours. Simple put, the human heart is precisely our expertise.  
Adriana: Really? Sounds like a sales pitch. I’m not so easily won over by the slogans and buzz words.  
Cecile: Touche. But we stand by every claim. Give us a chance to convince you, and I promise you’ll be satisfied.  
Adriana: Well… I’m already here.  
Cecile leads Adriana into a peaceful, softly lit room. A sweet, floral aroma and calming music fill the space around them.  
Cecile: Welcome to our consultation room. This is where we’ll be conducting our Perfect Match questionnaire.  
Adriana: Is this the part where I tell you my middle name, my hobbies, and where I went to high school?  
Cecile: Nadia sent us the personality profile you filled out, so we already have all the basic information we need. Today will be all about finding out what you’re looking for in a match.  
Adriana: Oh… Okay… So why does this place look more like a day spa than a quiz room?  
Cecile: Oh, I assure you, our questionnaire is more than just a quiz. It’s a comprehensive interview, monitoring not just your words, but your biorhythms, your excitement, your emotional engagement. As such, we want you to be perfectly at ease.  
She invites Adriana to sit on a reclining chair in the middle of the room, and instantly Adriana’s mind drifts as she sinks into the shockingly comfortable seat. Cecile sits on a chair beside her with a tablet in hand.  
Cecile: Simply place your hand on the palm scanner, and we can begin.  
Adriana places her hand on the smooth surface of the chair’s arm. It hums and glows, and soon a soft chime sounds in sync with her own heartbeat. The lights in the room dim as her mind drifts, peacefully.  
Cecile: Now, relax. Close your eyes… focus on the sound of my voice… and speak from your heart.  
Cecile taps on her tablet. Adriana hears her voice from a distance as her eyes close.  
Cecile: First, some general questions. I’m going to how you six images.tell me, which of these most closely resembles your preferred look in a match?  
Adriana: I’ll choose look 4.  
Cecile: Wonderful. Next, I have twelve brief questions. Please answer as honestly as you can. On a road trip with your partner you’d prefer someone who…  
Adriana: Listens to music with yo, taking in the scenery.  
Cecile: Your ideal match is…  
Adriana: Guarded at first. It takes time for them to open up.  
Cecile: You’re transported into a fantasy novel. Which character is more attractive?  
Adriana: A silent, formidable warrior, fighting evil from the shadows.  
Cecile: Who do you imagine your partner hung out with in high school?  
Adriana: A close-knit group of friends.  
Cecile: Your match appears in a dream with an animal companion. What kind is it?  
Adriana: A loyal, noble golden retriever.  
Cecile: Your partner is facing an unbeatable enemy. What strategy do they use?  
Adriana: Convince the enemy to become an ally.  
Cecile: You have to be apart for a few months. Your perfect match…  
Adriana: Sends you handwritten love letters.  
Cecile: Your perfect match has just defeated a super-villain. What do they do next?  
Adriana: Righteously condemn the villain's actions.  
Cecile: What would your perfect match give you for your birthday?  
Adriana: Something they noticed you wanted but hadn’t asked for.  
Cecile: For their birthday party, your perfect match would prefer…  
Adriana: A perfect day, planned meticulously.  
Cecile: Your perfect match is hosting a dinner party. They serve…  
Adriana: Thoughtfully paired wine and entrees.

Cecile: Your date orders cocktails for you at the bar. Which do they choose?  
Adriana: The craziest, most original drink on the menu.  
Cecile: You’re doing wonderfully, Adriana.We have enough to find you a suitable match, but first, I’d like to ask if there’s anything in particular you’re looking for. I’m going to list a few traits that your potential match may possess… Let me know if any of them resonate strongly with you. For those who prioritize physical intimacy, we have many candidates with massage  
skills. We can refine our search to animal lovers and pet owners, who often compassionate and kind. If you’re drawn to creative, artistic souls, we can match you with musicians. Last but not least, many people seek the culture and intelligence of someone who speaks many languages. Which of these appeals to you?  
Adriana: My match must love animals.  
Cecile: An excellent choice. Would you like to distinguish your preferences further? Remember, there’s no shame in being picky when it comes to love. You’re absolutely worth it.  
Adriana: All of the above. Why settle for anything less?  
The lights in the room brighten, and Adriana suddenly is aware of her surroundings again. Cecile looks up from her note-taking and smiles warmly at her.  
Cecile: That concludes the questionnaire. Not so bad, was it? Based on your responses, we’ll determine which of our sixteen personality type best describes your Perfect Match. I’ll have your results in a moment.  
Cecile taps on the tablet before turning it to show Adriana the display.

Your perfect match is a…

Scholar

Mysterious|Sweet|Sincere|Logical

Scholars are curious about the world and perfect for those seeking their intellectual equal. You’ll have a partnership full of tenderness and discovery… if you can get past their shy defenses!

Adriana: Wow. Just like that? This is just my type! I’d love to find someone like this.  
Cecile: Glad to see that the system is working as intended!  
Adriana: So… What next?  
Cecile: Next? Simply leave the rest to us. We’ll find the most compatible partner for you in our database and arrange your first date. You’ll be hearing from us soon!  
Adriana: Sounds like a plan. And what happens after that?  
Cecile flashes her a wink.  
Cecile: Why, true love, or course.  
Adriana steps out of the Eros building into the brisk night air, the New York City skyline towering above her.  
Damien: Made it out of the Mystery Company in one piece, huh?  
Adriana: Damien? What are you doing here?  
Damien leans against his old muscle car, pulling his jacket tight against the cold.  
Damien: Check your phone, lovebird. I called you a couple times. Wanted to make sure you hadn’t joined a cult, or bought a timeshare or anything… And also offer you a ride home.  
Adriana: Oh, really? I can take care of myself, you know. I don’t need a protector watching over me.  
Damien: Hey, easy! I didn’t mean anything by it. Just trying to be… What do people call it? A ‘better friend’?  
Adriana: I can live with that.  
Soon, Adriana’s watching the city lights streak by through the passenger window of Damien’s car as she catches him up on her day.  
Damien: So, really… this Eros thing. You’d think you’d just swipe left and right like the other apps. Not, you know, go to a day spa for a fancy interview.  
Adriana: maybe it’s a little… unconventional, but it seemed legit to me.  
Damien: Unconventional is an understatement. But hey, whatever makes you happy.  
Damien pulls the car to a stop outside her apartment building.  
Damien: …I actually mean that too. I want you to be happy.  
Adriana: Oh, really? No sarcasm this time? No snarky retort?  
Adriana catches Damien’s eye as a slight smirk spreads across his face.  
Damien: Despite my unflappably cool facade… I do have the capacity to care about someone. Occasionally.  
Adriana: Don’t get sappy on me now, Damien.  
Damien: Wouldn’t dream of it.  
One afternoon that weekend, Adriana’s lounging in her apartment when a knock sounds on the door. She opens it to find.  
Nadia: Adriana! I’m guessing you haven’t left your apartment today.  
Adriana: What makes you say that.  
Nadia: Because if you stepped outside, you would have noticed this on your doorstep!  
Nadia hands her a pristine display of flowers with a envelope attached! She opens the card inside.  
Adriana: It’s from Eros.

‘Dear Adriana,  
True love awaits! We’ve found someone special for you, and have already arranged your first date. At the end of the night, we’ll survey you both separately. If you both feel a connection, you’ll be declared a match! You need only come with an open heart… and leave the rest to destiny.’

Nadia: Well, I came here hoping to ask how your appointment went, but I guess I have my answer! I remember when I got my letter from Eros… I was so excited! This is gonna be amazeballs! Right?!  
Adriana: I think It’s going to be great!  
Nadia: You’re right! It is! Positive thoughts, Adriana! Send that out into the universe! This match they’ve found for you is your destiny!  
Adriana: Let’s hope so. The details on the card say that Eros has scheduled our first date… For tonight!  
Nadia: Wait, what? We’ve got to get you ready!  
Soon, Nadia is leading Adriana on a last-minute shopping trip. She pores over the card Eros as Adriana browses through outfits.  
Nadia: Tonight could be the start of your beautiful, perfect love story, Adriana! You’ve got to make a good impression! Luckily, Eros has you covered!  
Adriana: What do you mean?  
Nadia: This card from Eros includes some style suggestions based on your Perfect Match’s taste! Perfectly tailored to impress her!  
Adriana: They can do that?  
Nadia pulls an outfit from the rack.  
Nadia: This one! It fits the suggestion perfectly! Try it on!  
Adriana: Alright, alright… I think I’m just going to go as I am.  
Nadia: Well… if this person really is your perfect match, they should love you regardless! I trust the system!  
As the afternoon goes on and the sun starts to set, Adriana finishes prepping with Nadia. When a sudden knock at the front door sounds. Adriana hurries over to the living room with Nadia in tow.  
Nadia: ohmygod ohmygod… She’s here! Answer it, quick! Tonight will be the start of your beautiful storybook romance!  
Adriana tries to calm her cousin as she opens the door.  
Adriana: Relax, Nadia. It doesn’t have to be a ‘storybook romance’. No one is expecting this night to be--.  
Hayden: Hi, I’m Hayden. You must me Adriana.  
Adriana: I… um… Wow.


	2. Match Made in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana's gorgeous blind date has arrived! But is Hayden the perfect match she's been promise?

Adriana stands by her apartment door staring at her perfect match.  
Hayden: Hi, I’m Hayden. You must me Adriana.  
Caught off guard, Adriana greets Hayden with a smile and stammers nervously.  
Adriana: W-Welcome.  
Hayden flashes a small smile.  
Hayden: This is… kinda crazy, right? Just a few days ago, I was answering some questions about my ideal match…  
Adriana: And now we’re here.  
Hayden: I guess we are.  
Adriana locks eyes with Hayden for a lingering moment. Just then, Nadia clears her throat.  
Nadia: Hello!  
Adriana: Oh, right! This is my cousin Nadia.  
Hayden shakes Nadia’s hand.  
Hayden: It’s a pleasure.  
Nadia: I don’t mean to get in the way of your date, but I just wanted to talk to my cousin real quick.  
Nadia pulls Adriana over to the window, out of earshot from Hayden.  
Adriana: What’s going on?  
Nadia: She’s such a dreamboat!  
Adriana: Keep your voice down!  
Nadia: I know how you’re feeling right now. When I first met Steve, it was like I was thirteen years old again, staring at my crush from across a middle school dance.  
Adriana: That’s… oddly specific. And accurate.  
Nadia: Now, don’t forget… Eros said you and Hayden have to pick each other after the date. If Hayden answers her survey differently, you won’t be able to see her again. So you’ve gotta bring your A-game, Adriana!  
Adriana: Nadia, I’m a catch! I’ve got this in the bag.  
Nadia: That’s the spirit. Remember, there are no take backs when it comes to Eros!  
They both go back to Hayden.  
Hayden: All set?  
Nadia: Have fun, you love struck kids! And take care of my cousin, Hayden!  
Adriana: Goodbye, Nadia.  
Hayden: Well, Adriana… after you.  
Adriana and Hayden stroll down the street toward Jade, a restaurant where Eros has arranged there dinner reservations. Adriana’s surprised by the comfortable silence that settles in between the two of them. Adriana glances over at Hayden. And she’s unable to stop a smile from spreading on her face.  
Adriana: So, Hayden… What made you want to try out Eros?  
Hayden: I wanted to try out Eros because, in my experience, life is better shared. And I’m looking for the right person to share it with. In the end, we only have so much time here, and I don’t want to waste another minute that I could be spending with someone special.  
Adriana: So you believe what they’re promising us?  
Hayden: I believe in at least getting out there and trying. True love can’t find us if we stay inside and hide. What do you think, Adriana?  
Adriana: I believe that It’s good to put in the extra effort to find someone. I’m proud about putting myself out there.  
Hayden: As you should be! We gotta meet true love halfway. That’s how you know you’re both in it for the long haul.  
Adriana: Sounds ideal.  
As they reach the intersection they encounter a pedestrian walking a cute puppy.  
Puppy: Arf!  
Hayden: Oh, hey there, little guy!  
The puppy wags his tail as Hayden pets him.  
Adriana: You like dogs?  
Hayden: Like them? I love them. I have a brown border collie at home. Goes by the name of Dipper.  
Adriana: As in Big Dipper or Little Dipper?  
Hayden: Pick your favorite.  
Adriana: I’d like to meet Dipper sometime.  
Hayden: I’m sure that can be arranged. Maybe sooner than you think.  
They continue walking down the street, when Adriana’s phone buzzes in her pocket, alerting her of a group text. She sneaks a look at the screen.

7:26  
Nadia: How’s it going?? HOW PERFECT IS HAYDEN??  
Damien: Yeah, because if it’s too good to be true, it probably is.  
Damien: Adriana if you need an emergency extraction just text SOS and I’ll send armed backup.  
Nadia: OMG.  
Nadia: More like is she SWOONS from TRUE LOVE, we’ll be there to carry her off in a stretcher.  
Damien: I still think my scenario’s more likely.

Adriana: (Classic Nadia and Damien…)  
Reflexively, she casts a worried glance toward Hayden. When suddenly, she catches her eye.  
Hayden: Everything okay?  
Adriana: Oh! Yeah, it’s fine!  
Adriana’s phone continues buzzing as she puts it away.  
Hayden: Just a few more blocks, promise.  
Adriana and Hayden enter Jade, an upscale fusion restaurant.  
Adriana: I can’t believe Eros was able to get us a reservation here. This place is supposed to be booked out months in advance!  
Hayden; Yeah, it seems like Eros knows how to plan for a special occasion.  
Maitre D’: Hayden Young, tale for two?  
There maitre d’ leads them to there seats, Adriana sits opposite Hayden, perusing the courses for the evening.  
Waitress: Welcome to Jade. For dinner this evening, Eros has customized a full-course menu based on your preferences.  
Adriana: Oh?  
Hayden: That’s news to me as well.  
Waitress: I’m sure you’ll love it.  
The waitress returns with a intricate, white jug and a variety of small dishes.  
Waitress: Here we have steamed bao buns with duck confit, taro chips with steak tartare, and a sea urchin and ossetra caviar spoon. Along with our specialty beverage… rice wine from Shaoxing. Please enjoy.  
Adriana: I’m not so sure about this sea urchin business.  
Hayden: Allow me.  
Hayden feeds her a spoonful of the appetizer, and the creamy sea urchin and caviar melt blissfully on her tongue.  
Adriana: Oh, wow… You have to try this.  
Adriana digs into all the dishes with same reaction every time.  
Adriana: I love everything they chose!  
Hayden: I guess Eros really knows their stuff. Cheers to that.  
Hayden pours out rice wine for the two of them. Soft candlelight illuminates Hayden’s beautiful features as she holds up her cup.  
Hayden: to a magical evening.  
Adriana: Cheers. So… what do you do for a living, Hayden?  
Hayden: I’m an astronautical engineer.  
Adriana: You build spacecraft?  
Hayden: yeah, I got fascinated with outer space when I was a kid playing around with my telescope. It’s really rewarding to work in something that feels so innovative.  
The evening goes on as Adriana samples a dish of crispy noodles with steaming vegetables.  
Adriana: So, I’d like to hear more about your darkest secrets.  
Hayden raises her eyebrow.  
Hayden: Oh, really? Maybe this isn’t kind of secret you’re looking for, and I know our night just started, but I haven’t enjoyed myself like this in a long time. I’m really glad I got to meet you.  
Suddenly, Adriana’s phone buzzes loudly from under the table.  
Adriana: Sorry, my friends have been texting me nonstop.  
Hayden: Totally fin. Let me guess… They’re either super curious and begging for details or… skeptical and ready to rescue you from a horrible date.  
Adriana shrugs bashfully.  
Adriana: One of each actually. I have a friend who’s a bit suspicious.  
Hayden: Well, what do you think? ...Is a rescue needed?  
Adriana: A rescue? On the contrary… You’re doing great. From where I’m sitting? Trust me, no complaints here.  
Hayden: You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.  
Hayden gives her a warm smile, and Adriana continues eating the flavorful noodle dish.  
Soon, the waiter brings out pharaoh quail with chives and black truffle, as well as pork belly with radish and miso. Adriana and Hayden savor each stunning dish, conversing cheerfully about every topic they think of.  
Hayden: No way. How is it possible that you have the same favorite cereal, karaoke song, and eighties movie as me?  
Adriana: You’ve got to be messing with me!  
Hayden: I’m being honest!  
Adriana: Okay, okay,favorite vacation spot on three?  
Hayden: You’re on.  
Hayden holds eye contact with Adriana as she counts down.  
Adriana: One… Two… Three! Kyoto!  
Hayden: --Kyoto!  
Hayden says the same word at the same time.  
Adriana: That’s crazy!  
Hayden: What can I say? I love everything about the culture there. Not to mention… sushi  
By the time they finish up the Thai green papaya salad course, there breaths are short from laughter… Adriana turns to look around the restaurant and realizes there the last ones there.  
Hayden: Oh, before I forget, I read in an article about a secret, special dessert that they serve off the menu… if you know what to say.  
Hayden flags down the manager and speaks in a rapid fire Mandarin Chinese with perfect intonations. The manager replies in kind with a smile and a nod before walking away.  
Adriana: You speak Mandarin?  
Hayden: I studied abroad in Beijing for a year. Still a bit rusty though.  
A few minutes later, the manager arrives at there table with winter melon, chrysanthemum, ad cream as well as sliced Asian pears with black sesame ice cream.  
Adriana: This looks delicious.  
Hayden: Dig in!  
After a few moments, the waitress returns to there table.  
Waitress: We hope you’ve had a wonderful experience dining with us. Don’t forget that Eros has handled your bill tonight!  
Adriana: Wow. they’re really spoiling us, aren’t they?  
Waitress: They’ve also arranged for a last dessert course that you’re guaranteed to find heavenly. And then tea with tailored topics!  
As the waitress leaves, Adriana and Hayden exchange glances.  
Adriana: That sounds…  
Hayden: Kind of boring?  
Adriana: I was going to say choreographed.  
Hayden: That does take some of the fun out of it, doesn’t it? Well, how about we change things up. Let’s get out of here. I know a place.  
Adriana: What did you have in mind.  
Hayden: You’ll see… but I hope you’re a fan of killer views. So are you in?  
Adriana: Hayden, Hell yes! We should do our own thing! Let’s do this.  
Hayden: A woman after my own heart.  
Adriana: So… do you think they’ll stop us?  
Hayden: They can try.  
Adriana levels her eyes with Hayden’s as they get ready to stand up and run.  
Adriana: Ready… Set… Go!  
They run toward the exit together, giggling like kids, as the waitress rushes over, holding a tray of fresh fruit.  
Waitress: Hey! You forgot your pomegranates!  
Hayden: This way.  
They continue running down the street, looking over their shoulders, hearts beating fast. Adriana’s feet pound along the pavement and her hand accidentally finds Hayden’s. Adriana is struck by how natural it feels.  
Hayden: Just a little further.  
Adriana slows to a stop to catch her breath, there shoulders knocking gently against each other.  
Adriana tries to contain her laughter.  
Adriana: Conversation… topics… Like, ‘What would you take with you on a desert island’ ‘Describe a day in the life of Hayden’.  
Hayden: Yeah, I think we really dodged a bullet there. Unless you want to hear the intricacies of my morning routes. Spoiler alert. I make a mean green smoothie. It’s all about the almond milk to kale ratio.  
Adriana: You don’t say?  
They both double over in laughter, adrenaline coursing through them. Adriana slowly gains a hold over herself and meets Hayden’s twinkling eyes.  
Hayden: Just one moment…  
Hayden quickly places a call, then hangs up.  
Hayden: My friend is getting everything ready for us. We can take a quick walk in the park while waiting...  
A woman Adriana hadn’t noticed ambles from the bench to them.  
Lady: Ahhh… Don’t you two look cute together? I had that same look in my eye the moment I met my dear Emmett…  
Adriana: Oh, we… we just met.  
Lady: You had me fooled.  
The woman winks at them as she walks away. Hayden’s cheeks turn slightly red.  
Hayden: Ahem…  
Suddenly, Adriana feels a light droplet on her nose, the she looks up as a light drizzle starts.  
Hayden: I’m sure it’s nothing…  
After a few moments, the rain intensifies, splattering heavily against the sidewalk.  
Adriana: You were saying?  
Hayden: C’mon, we can stand under that awning!  
Adriana rushes over to find shelter, Hayden shielding her from the downpour. They huddle together as the rain falls down almost peacefully, around them.  
Adriana: Quick thinking.  
Hayden: You know, I love the sound of rain.  
Adriana can’t help but smile, seeing the huge grin on her face.  
Adriana: Wait, Hayden! Your clothes! They’re completely soaked.  
Hayden: What? Oh, That’s fine!  
Adriana: You’re shivering. You might catch a cold.  
Adriana looks through the display of the nearby boutique.  
Adriana: Maybe we can find you something new in this store. Or something drier, at least.  
Hayden: That’s… sweet of you.  
Adriana browses the hangers together, trying to find something that’s just Hayden’s style.  
Hayden: Spur of the moment shopping spree. I love it. Oh, I found something! I’ll try this on. Be right back.  
After a few moments, Hayden re-emerges from the dressing room.  
Adriana: I think you should get it. That outfit looks beautiful on you.  
Hayden: Why, thank you.  
After exiting the boutique, Adriana pauses in the adjoining hotel lobby, where a grand piano catches Hayden’s eye.  
Hayden: A 1909 Tamlin Grand!  
Adriana: You play?  
Hayden: Oh… a little. I took a few lessons as a kid.  
Adriana: Well, now that you’ve admitted it, you have to play me something.  
Adriana teasingly pushes Hayden toward the piano. She sits down in front of it, and Adriana takes a seat beside her, there arms touching lightly. She rests her hands over the keys for a moment, the begins to play. Adriana watches as Hayden’s fingers sweep up and down the keys with ease.  
Adriana: That’s beautiful. A ‘few’ lessons, huh?  
Hayden: Maybe more than a few. I’d sit at the piano for hours, just tinkering around with it.  
Eventually, Hayden closes the lid of the piano.  
Hayden: I didn’t mean to get distracted. We’ve got a special stop to make after all… And it looks like the rain is dying down.  
Later that night, they arrive in Central Park and walk across a bridge.  
Hayden: Even though it’s after hours, we can take a boat out on the water. We’ll have the lake all to ourselves.  
Adriana: I thought boat rentals close earlier though. How’d you pull that off?  
Hayden: Let’s just say… I know a guy. C’mon. The boat is docked over here.  
Soon, there out on the lake, a lantern glowing at the boat’s bow as the city lights reflect upon the water’s surface.  
Adriana: It’s beautiful out here.  
Hayden pushes the boat out to water,sitting by the oars.  
Adriana: Hayden, hand those oars over.  
Adriana teasingly flexes her muscles.  
Adriana: I got this.  
Hayden: My kind of girl. If you insist.  
Adriana rows the boat along and she looks up at the stars above her.  
Hayden: I like coming out here when I need to relax. Speaking of which… you look a little tense. Working long hours in New York can’t be easy. I can give you a quick massage if you want one.  
Adriana: Where’d you learn how to do that?  
Hayden: I thought it’d be a useful thing to pick up. Seemed like a way to give back to people I care about when words couldn’t do the trick. So I decided to get certified.  
Adriana: Hayden, Sure, i’d love a massage.  
Hayden: Coming right up.  
Hayden positions herself behind her. Adriana can feel her breath on the back of her neck.  
Hayden: Inhale…  
Adriana closes her eyes as Hayden skillfully kneads her shoulders and neck, finding all the points of tension in her body.  
Hayden: Now, exhale…  
Adriana lets out her breath, surrendering to Hayden’s touch, as her hand caress her back.  
Adriana: Mmmm…  
After a few more moments, Hayden gives her shoulders one last gentle squeeze, then pulls away.  
Adriana: Wow, that’s amazing. Thank you.  
Hayden: Of course. Anytime you need to relax, just let me know.  
Adriana: Will do.  
Hayden sits back down on the opposite side.  
Hayden: When I need to unwind or clear my head… this is the perfect place. Being in nature like this makes me feel at home.  
Adriana: Do you miss it?  
Hayden: A little. I think finding a place to slow down is so important. Here, there’s no one telling you what to do or who to be. It makes me feel… peaceful.  
Adriana: I know the feeling.  
Hayden exchanges a glance with her.  
Hayden: Tonight has been nothing short of magical. And I owe it all to you.  
Adriana closes the distance between them and softly presses her lips to Hayden’s.  
Hayden: You know, if you wanted to, we could stay out here a little longer.  
Hayden reaches behind herself in the boat and reveals a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
Hayden: I asked my friend to leave this here for us. We could enjoy the view… and spend more of the night together. There’s so much more I want to learn about you. So, what do you say?  
Adriana: Let’s do it. I’m not quite ready to go home yet.  
Hayden: Perfect. That’s what I was hoping to hear.  
Hayden pours two glasses and holds one out to Adriana.  
Adriana clinks her glass with Hayden.  
Hayden: Cheers.  
Adriana: So tell me, Hayden why are you still single?  
Hayden: Well, i was in a serious relationship for a few years… and then it didn’t work out.  
Adriana: Why not, if you don’t mind me asking?  
Hayden: Let’s just say… I was thinking in terms of forever. And they weren’t. Sometimes it’s as simple as that.  
Adriana: I’m sorry.  
Hayden: Don’t be. It wasn’t meant to work out anyway. I learned a lot from it… but it was a long time ago. I’m ready to move forward. I hope you don’t mind if I ask… What’s your relationship history like?  
Adriana: I would say I’ve mostly had serious, committed relationships. When I met someone I cared about, I wanted to be with them and plan for the future together.  
Hayden: I’ve been mostly the same way. I think if you meet someone special… it’s worth the time and effort to make it grow.  
Hayden looks sideways at her.  
Hayden: Seems like Eros put just as much effort into planning this date, for what it’s worth, I’ve got no complaints so far.  
Adriana: Is that so?  
Adriana picks up the oars and rows them a bit farther along, appreciating the colored ripples in the water.  
Hayden: What do you think about Eros, by the way? Do you believe in the idea of a missing puzzle piece that’ll match you perfectly?  
Adriana: I think my soulmate is out there… Or maybe right next to me.  
Hayden: Oh, really? You seem pretty confident about that.  
Adriana: What can I say? I just have a good feeling.  
Hayden smiles at her warmly.  
Hayden: You know… I think I’m feeling the same thing.  
Adriana and Hayden continue talking, until they’ve made good progress on the bottle.  
Hayden: Let’s head back. I’ll walk you home. We can take the scenic route.  
They stroll together, arm-in-arm along the water’s edge. Later, they stop outside the door to Adriana’s apartment.  
Adriana: Well… I guess this is me.  
Hayden: I guess it is.  
Adriana: Hayden I think this is the part where you kiss me.  
Hayden: Oh, is it?  
Adriana: Yup.  
Hayden: Well, I guess if it’s first date convention.  
Adriana: I am a stickler for protocol.  
Hayden: Propriety has it’s bonuses. Like this…  
Hayden gently places a hand on the side of Adriana’s face and pulls her close for a kiss. Adriana’s breath catches in her throat as she meets her soft lips and Hayden’s arm wraps comfortingly around her.  
Adriana: Mmm…  
There lips meet again with increased fervor, and Adriana’s back presses up against her apartment door. Hayden’s voice gets caught in her throat.  
Hayden: Adriana…  
A heady feeling envelops Adriana as they kiss. Her hands wander tentatively, exploring each other. Hayden’s hands roam from Adriana’s waist, up her back, to the nape of her neck, sending chills up her spine.  
Hayden: This is so crazy.. It feels so right… I usually slow things down, but with you… It’s like I can’t help myself.  
Adriana: Hayden, I usually never do things like this. I can’t believe this is happening.  
When they finally pull away, catching there breaths, Adriana wishes it could last longer. There foreheads rest against each other, their lips centimeters apart.  
Hayden: I had a great time with you tonight.  
Adriana: Me too.  
Hayden: You’re something special, Adriana. I don’t want to rush things with you. Just say we’ll see each other soon.  
Adriana: We’ll see each other soon.  
Hayden gives her hand one last squeeze.  
Hayden: Good night, Adriana.  
Adriana: Good night, Hayden.  
A few days later, Adriana and Damien sit in a restaurant waiting for their brunch orders. Her mind wanders as she thinks about Hayden and the feel of her touch on the small of Adriana’s back.

Hayden: Adriana…

Damien: Earth to Adriana.  
Adriana drops the fork she had been twirling.  
Adriana: What? What?  
Damien: I was going to ask… How was your perfect evening with your perfect girl? Was everything perfection?  
Damien drizzles maple syrup all over his full-stack pancakes.  
Damien: But I already know the answer. So, what did it for you? The big doe eyes? The whispered sweet nothings? An aversion to Tide Pods?  
Adriana: Damien.  
Damien: I assume you already filled out the Eros survey. Do I even need to ask what you chose? It’s written all over your face.  
Adriana: Of course I said I want to see her again!...But I haven’t heard how she responded yet. Maybe there’s just a delay with the tech… Or maybe we didn’t connect enough.  
Damien: If Hayden says no, then it’s her loss.  
Adriana: I guess.  
Adriana’s foot taps impatiently on the floor, and she keeps checking her phone.  
Waiter: Excuse me. This is for you. A message from Eros.  
Adriana tears open the envelope attached to the bouquet.

‘Dear Adriana,  
You’ve met your Perfect Match but did she feel the same way? We’ve received the answer…”

Adriana: Ahhhh! She said, ‘Yes!  
Damien: Well, isn’t that the hallmark story for the ages.  
Damien smiles, despite himself.  
Damien: I’m happy for you. I’d have to knock sense into Hayden is she’d said ‘no.’  
Adriana: I just texted the news to Nadia. She’ll be mad she wasn’t the first to know.  
Damien checks the time on his phone.  
Damien: Well, maybe you could have told her in person… if she and Steve weren’t late for brunch again. They could be fleeing from a fire, and they’d still be doing that slow ‘couple walk,’ holding hands inside of the same pocket or whatever.  
Adriana: You have very… strong feelings about couples.  
Damien: I’m just saying. How much does Nadia really know about Steve anyway? What kind of guy wins a Pet Philanthropy Award, owns multiple timeshares, and knows how to bake creme brulee cream puffs from memory?  
Adriana: From memory? Wow.  
Damien: My point is… Steve probably just looks good on paper. What do you think? Con artist? Adulterer? Vegan?  
Adriana: Damien you’re right. We should be cautious around Steve. Maybe we can grill him more when they arrive.  
Damien: Good call. Those are the PI instincts I’m looking for, Adriana. This whole business with Eros too… I can barely find anything about them online, even with my contacts. It’s like they’re completely off the radar.  
Adriana: They are a very exclusive matchmaking service.  
Damien sips from his coffee.  
Damien: Luckily, Steve and Nadia are taking it slow. Timing is key, because--  
Adriana’s cousin Nadia and Steve sweep into the restaurant, breathless.  
Nadia: Adriana! Damien!  
Steve: We have news!  
Adriana: Oh? What is it?  
Nadia and Steve hold hands, exchanging glances, then turn to Adriana in unison.  
Steve: We’re going to move in together! Tomorrow!  
Damien: What?  
Nadia: And we’re throwing a housewarming party! Adriana, of course you have to bring Hayden, especially now that she said yes! We’d love to get to know her more!  
Damien: Actually.  
Damien smirks.  
Damien: I’d like to get to know Hayden more too. Won’t this be fun, Adriana?  
Adriana: I… Can’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;)


	3. Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana's invited to Nadia's housewarming party... But will personalities clash when Hayden meets her friends?

A week later, Adriana meets Damien outside of her apartment building.  
Adriana: Damien! You clean up nicely.  
Damien: Thanks. Wanted to look sharp for Nadia and Steve’s housewarming party tonight. So what’s the emergency? I got your text.  
Adriana: Well, I need to find an outfit to make a good impression, but I wanted to get someone’s opinion.  
Damien: Oh… Doesn’t Nadia usually handle that sort of thing?  
Adriana: Normally, yes, but I couldn’t call her this time. She’s hosting the party!  
Damien: Right. Guess I’m on outfit duty then. I’m not really into fancy boutiques, but I do know a consignment shop where we can find some hidden gems. Let’s get to it!  
Soon, Adriana and Damien browse idly through the selection of a local shop.  
Damien: So, bringing Hayden to a casual gathering of friends, eh? Big step.  
Adriana: I can hear the sarcasm dripping off of that comment. This is important to me, okay? I want everything to go right.  
Damien: Relax. I was joking. I get it.  
Damien strides over to her and pulls a couple items off the rack.  
Damien: And it’s this one, by the way. This is the outfit that’ll impress Hayden. Lucky sod won’t know what hit her.  
Adriana: Oh! I didn’t know you had such an eye for fashion.  
Damien: Yeah, yeah. Just try it on?  
Adriana: Will do. On second thought, I think I’ll wear this.  
Damien: Keep it casual, play it cool. I know the strategy. Guess my work here is done. I’ll see you and your guaranteed ‘true love’ at the party?  
Adriana: With bells on.  
Later that evening, Adriana exits her taxi in Nadia’s Manhattan neighborhood. Outside of her apartment complex, Adriana finds Hayden waiting for her.  
Hayden: Adriana! Great to see you. Shall we make our grand entrance?  
Hayden offers Adriana an arm, and they make their way inside the building. Adriana and Hayden take the elevator up to Nadia and Steve’s new apartment. Inside, they find the space chic, homey, and festively-lit. They round the corner to the living room and find it bustling with dozens of guests.  
Hayden: Wow… I wasn’t expecting a full-blown social event.  
Adriana: Neither was I.  
They hear Nadia’s excite squeal ring out over the party music as she approaches with Steve in tow.  
Nadia: Adriana!  
Adriana: Hey, you two! This is Hayden my perfect match.  
Nadia: Wow! Already convinced of ‘perfection’? I told you Eros worked wonders!  
Adriana: What can I say? I’m a good judge of character.  
Hayden: I guess I should be happy for the vote of confidence.  
Steve: Glad to meet you, Hayden.  
Suddenly, Nadia’s eyes go wide as she looks across the room.  
Nadia: ohmygod, my mentor, life coach, and barista just showed up… I’ve got to say hi to her! Steve, do you mind entertaining Adriana and Hayden while I go do hostess stuff?  
Steve: Not at all! I’m sure Hayden and I will be fast friends!  
Nadia leaves… and a pause settles over there conversation.  
Steve: So! Hayden… um…  
Hayden: Well…  
Adriana: What do you two think of Eros? I know someone who says they’re too good to be true.  
Steve: Oh, no, I think they’re great! They’ve introduced me to Nadia and changed my life… so I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth!  
Hayden squeezes Adriana’s hand smiling.  
Hayden: Yeah. Can’t argue with these results.  
An alarm chimes, and Steve checks the timer on his phone.  
Steve: Pardon me, I’ve gotta pull my lemon bars out of the oven! Do you guys like lemon bars? I’m gonna bring some lemon bars.  
Steve hurries away, leaving Adriana and Hayden to mingle.  
Hayden: He’s trying hard to please everyone. So much that he’s determined to impress even his girlfriend’s cousin’s date. I like him.  
Adriana: me too! He’s exactly Nadia’s type.  
Later, Adriana hears a voice call out to her.  
Damien: Adriana! I finally caught you. And this must be Hayden.  
Hayden: Damien! Mucho gusto.  
Damien lifts his eyebrows and gives Adriana an amused nod.  
Damien: Encantado.  
Hayden: Adriana me dijo que su familia es de Puerto Rico y que hablas espanol.  
Damien: Si. And the gesture of speaking the mother tongue is appreciated… but I’m not the one you need to impress.  
Hayden: I’ll keep that in mind.  
Adriana: I’m glad you two could finally meet.  
Damien: Yeah. I’ve heard a lot of good things.  
Damien: Likewise. Apparently, you met after saving Nadia from a… stalker?  
Damien: Something like that. One of my first cases as private investigator, about four years ago.  
Adriana: We hired Damien to find out who kept sending my cousin these really… explicit drawings.  
Damien: An obsessed fan of her art exhibits. I tracked him down, slapped him with a restraining order, case closed. Score one for the good guys.  
Adriana: We’ve been drinking buddies ever since.  
Damien: Good people are a rare thing. When you find ‘em, you hold on to ‘em.  
Hayden: Sounds like something to raise a glass to. Why don’t I get us some drinks? I’ll be right back.  
Hayden leaves for the kitchen, leaving Adriana and Damien to catch up.  
Adriana: So, Damien, thoughts on Hayden?  
Damien: Well… Hayden is nice. She’s kinda got that… model aesthetic going. If that’s your particular preference.  
Adriana: Damien Nazario… Are you jealous?  
Damien: Jealous?... Me?... Jealous?  
Adriana: That’s not a ‘no’.  
Adriana chats with Damien laughing back and forth, until something appears to catch his eye.  
Damien: Hey, so… Things are going pretty well with you and Hayden?  
Adriana: Yeah, they are. Why do you ask?  
Damien: Well… Don’t look now. But there’s a cute brunette who’s been talking to her for the past five minutes.  
Adriana: What?  
Adriana looks across the room, where Hayden is chatting with an attractive stranger. Adriana approaches the stranger talking to Hayden. She turns to Adriana as she approaches.  
Woman: Oh! Um…  
Adriana: Hi. I don’t think we’ve met! I’m Adriana.  
Woman: Yes! Of course you are! I knew that!  
Hayden: Because…  
Woman: … Because my roommate told me!  
Hayden: And her roommate is me. Adriana, I’d like you to meet Sloane.  
Adriana: Oh! Nice to meet you!  
Sloane: Hi! Hayden has talked about you a lot. She thinks you’re really hot. Which I wasn’t supposed to say! I mean she’s right… but it’s a secret!  
Adriana: Well, I’m flattered.  
Hayden: Anyway, Sloane didn’t come just to embarrass me. She brought my phone, which I apparently forgot at home. She’s always got my back. I dunno what I’d do without her.  
Sloane: Forgetting your phone is a legitimate concern! What if I needed to reach you? We’re almost out of hand soap!  
Adriana: You came all this way for a phone? That’s so thoughtful! Hayden is lucky to have someone looking out for her.  
Hayden: Trust me, I know!  
Adriana; Well, you should stay, Sloane! I’m sure Nadia would love to have you.  
Sloane: Oh, that’s very kind… but I can’t.  
Adriana: That’s too bad. Other plans?  
Sloane: No, I’m just socially awkward and need to go home.  
Adriana: ... Oh. Well, hope I see you around!  
Sloane: That’s probable. Nice meeting you, Adriana. You’re as attractive as Hayden constantly says.  
Hayden smacks her hand to her forehead. Adriana stifles a laugh.  
Adriana: Good to know.  
Sloane pauses for a moment.  
Sloane: I don’t know if we’re supposed to shake hands or hug.  
Adriana pulls Sloane in, and Sloane stiffens for a moment before hugging her back.  
Sloane: Oh, affection! Unexpected. But surprisingly pleasant… Okay bye.  
Sloane turns on her heels and walks away without any further ceremony.  
Hayden: Aaand that’s my roommate!  
As the night goes on, Nadia finds Adriana and pulls her aside to where Damien is waiting at the kitchen counter.  
Nadia: Adriana, you won’t believe what happened! I’ve roped Damien into playing Truth or Drink, and you gotta join us!  
Adriana: Damien, you actually agreed to that? You hate talking about your personal life.  
Damien: What can I say? I’ve had a bit of tequila, and I’m feeling generous. Don’t get used to it.  
Nadia: You have to play, Adriana! It’s a rare opportunity!  
Adriana: But what about Hayden?  
Nadia: Oh, she’s talking to Steve about rescue dogs. Believe me, once you get Steve started on that subject, he can keep you occupied for a long while. So, what do you say?  
Adriana: Sure why the hell not.  
Nadia: Perfect! Let’s do this!  
Nadia takes a bottle of tequila and pours everyone a hot glass full.  
Nadia: The rules are simple. On your turn, we get to ask you questions, and you have to answer truthfully. If you refuse to answer, you have to take a drink, and your turn is over.  
Damien: Just like college. Welp, I might as well go first and get this over with.  
Nadia: Adriana, have any questions for Damien?  
Adriana: Yeah! You hardly ever talk about your work why did you leave the NYPD? I know you were with the force before you became a P.I., but you never told us why you left.  
Damien: Right… I’ll try to give you the short version. I was working a case on the leader of a drug ring. When he fled the country, I worked with Interpol to track him overseas. But something went wrong. Really wrong. An innocent person got hurt, and it was my fault. When I got back home, there was a suspension waiting for me. But my heart wasn’t in it anymore. I chose to make the suspension permanent, and found a new line of work.  
Nadia: Damien…  
Damien: Hey, no frowns. I’m happier this way. But enough of that. Hit me with another question!  
Nadia: Well, you never talk about your love life, Damien!  
Adriana: True what was your most regrettable hook-up?  
Damien: Oof. probably the one-night stand in Yonkers way back when… The next morning she tried to get me to join both her pyramid scheme and her cult. I think I ran away at a full sprint.  
Nadia: Alright, enough with this easy stuff. Here’s one for you, Damien, What’s your middle name? I’ve seen you list three initials before.  
Damien: Oh… That… Well…  
Damien pauses.. And then lifts his shot glass, downing the tequila in one gulp.  
Adriana: Wow! Is your middle name that embarrassing?  
Damien: Ahem. By the rules of the game, my turn is over, and there will be no more inquiry into my middle name. That said, I say Nadia should go next. Adriana, any questions for your dear cousin?  
Adriana: Nadia what’s your worst fear/  
Nadia: Ugh, I can’t answer that!  
Damien: You can always take that shot of tequila, If you’re too chicken.  
Nadia: But my answer is so immature! So… so basic!  
Adriana: Come on! Try us!  
Nadia: Alright… My fear, of course, is discovery that the human soul is so complex that we will never understand another individual completely, and that we are therefor, on a spiritual level...Truly and profoundly alone. Uh… I mean… Spiders! My fear is spiders.  
Adriana: Alright, Nadia. Next question what’s your worst dating experience?  
Nadia: Oh! Can I say every guy I’ve dated before Steve?  
Adriana: Wow. That bad?  
Nadia: That bad. I don’t know what it is about me that attracts flaky, inconsiderate deadbeats.  
Damien: Sadly, I can personally confirm that there are a lot of inconsiderate deadbeats out there.  
Before long, Adriana’s turn comes up.  
Nadia: Okay, cuz. I’ve got one for you. Just between us have you ever felt anything for Damien?  
Damien: Whoa, what?!  
Adriana: Feelings for Damien? Yes. I can’t deny it… He’s an attractive guy.  
Adriana catches Damien flustered although he tries to play it off.  
Damien: I… Wow…  
Nadia: Careful, D. You’re blushing.  
Damien: I don’t blush, Nadia. And… you’re not so bad yourself, Adriana.  
As the game winds down, Adriana raises a final toast to her friends.  
Adriana: Glad you finally opened up to us. Even if it did take the threat of alcohol.  
Damien: Guess I couldn’t keep up the tall, dark, and mysterious act that long.  
Adriana: I’ll drink to that!  
Later, Adriana finds her way back to Hayden, who is chatting cheerfully with Steve.  
Hayden: Adriana! You’re just in time. Steve was just getting to the subject of Labrador mixes.  
Adriana passes some time with a spirited discussion of canine breeds, when suddenly, the party’s ambient lounge music dies down. Steve joins Nadia as they call for everyone’s attention.  
Steve: Hey everyone! We’d like to invite you to check out our favorite spot.  
Nadia: … So grab a drink and follow us up to the roof!  
Adriana follows the crowd up to the roof, where they gather around Steve and Nadia as the view of the city stretches out around them.  
Nadia: I’m thrilled that you all came to help us celebrate tonight. It’s such a big step for Steve and me. I’m so lucky to have him… and to have all of you!  
Steve: I’m sure you all are sick of hearing me saying it, but I’m so in love I don’t care… Nadia is the perfect match for me, and I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.  
Nadia: Cheers!  
Adriana: To Nadia and Steve!  
They all raise there glasses to toast.  
Nadia: Now let’s party!  
Steve cues some nearby speakers, and the ambiance is replaced with a fun, thumping party beat.  
Adriana: Well, this is a change of pace.  
Hayden: Makes sense. The evening’s getting late, people have had a few drinks… It’s pretty obvious what happens next.  
Adriana: And what’s that?  
Hayden: You and I are about to dance.  
Adriana: When you’re right, you’re right.  
Hayden takes her hand. Soon, Adriana is swaying with her to the music. Before long, others join them. Adriana puts her arms around Hayden, pulling her close as they rock together to the rhythm.  
Hayden: I could do this all night.  
Adriana: No objections here.  
The music plays on...Adriana catches Damien telling stories to a group of enthralled listeners and Steve spinning a gleeful Nadia across the dance floor. One song passes… the two, then three, as Adriana and Hayden dance the evening away.  
Hayden: Hey… What do you say we go somewhere quiet?  
Adriana: What did you have in mind?  
Hayden: Steve told me that there’s and even better view of the city out on the fire escape… and we’d get a little quiet time alone.  
Adriana: Lead the way.  
Hayden takes Adriana’s hand and leads her onto the fire escape. Fairy lights glow softly as the city sprawls out before them. Adriana leans against the railing, marveling at the view.  
Adriana: It’s beautiful out here.  
Hayden: Right? I thought it might be nice to get away.  
Adriana: Does that mean you weren’t enjoying the party?  
Hayden: It’s not my usual scene, doing the whole mingling thing. But your friends made me feel at home. It was good seeing you with them. They’re all great. And it looks like you and Damien are especially close.  
Adriana: Damien? Are you jealous?  
Hayden: Should I be?  
Adriana: You shouldn’t… but some people might feel a bit competitive, seeing how close of a friend Damien is.  
Hayden: To be completely honest? Yes, i feel a twinge of selfishness, and would love to have you all to myself… but I trust you completely. You being close with your friends is important. Speaking of friends, I’m glad you got to meet Sloane… even if it was unexpected.  
Adriana: Me too. She’s great! She’s quirky. I like her. I think she and I will get along just fine.  
Hayden: Right? She’s the best. I’m glad she got to stop by the housewarming. Your cousin throws a great party, by the way. I’m glad I got to meet her formally! Our last introduction was pretty brief.  
Adriana: I’m dying to know your impression of her, Do you think she’s better looking than me?  
Hayden: You’ve both struck it rich when it comes to the genetic lottery. But just between us… i think I ended up with the better looking cousin.  
Adriana: Good answer.  
Hayden: And seeing her and Steve together, well… It’s impressive to think they only met a few months ago.  
Adriana: Yeah, they’re getting pretty serious. It’s got me thinking… Do you think we’ll have that someday?  
Hayden: Have what? A surprisingly beautiful fire escape?  
Adriana: No, I mean--  
Hayden: I know what you meant. Building a home? Building a life together, just us two?  
Adriana: Yeah. Think it’s doable?  
Hayden: … I sure hope so.  
Hayden runs a hand through Adriana’s hair, gently pulling her close, and looking into her eyes with nothing short of adoration.  
Hayden: I’m so glad I got to step away from the party… to have this moment with you.  
Adriana: Well, now that you have me, kiss me.  
Hayden leans in close, and her lips press to Adriana’s, softly at first, the kiss warm and lingering. Her arms tighten around Adriana, bolstering her against the cool night air.  
Hayden: Adriana…  
Adriana runs a hand through Hayden’s hair, pulling her close as she deepens the kiss.  
Hayden: I could do this all night  
Adriana: I’m not going anywhere.  
A few days later, Adriana rushes to her front door to answer a frantic knocking. She opens the door.  
Adriana: Nadia? What’s wrong?  
Nadia: Didn’t you get my twenty texts?  
Adriana: Yes, but they were mostly indecipherable emojis.  
Nadia: Steve and I are leaving town!  
Adriana: Is everything alright?  
Nadia: Everything’s great! We’re going on a trip to his hometown upstate! A romantic getaway to a lavish cabin in the woods.  
Adriana: That sounds amazing!  
Nadia: It is except… I have to meet Steve’s dad. You know how nervous I get about these things!  
Adriana: Oh, what can I do?  
Nadia: I need you to grab Hayden… because you two are coming with us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there any typo's please let me know ;)


	4. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a romantic couples' trip upstate, will things go as smoothly as Adriana hoped?

Adriana, Hayden, Nadia, and Steve zoom down the highway toward Steve’s hometown. Nadia croons to a song on the radio.  
Adriana: Oh, here we go again.  
Nadia: Country roooads, take me hoooome… Come on Hayden! You know the words!  
Hayden: I don’t think I do.  
Nadia: To the place… I belooong!  
Adriana: Pull over! I want out!  
Nadia: It’s a classic road trip song! What better way to thank you for coming than with my melodious voice?  
Adriana: I could think of many ways. Silence, for one.  
Nadia: Despite your ingratitude, I really appreciate the moral support for meeting Steve’s dad. You know how worried I get about meeting a boyfriend’s family! I definitely needed you here.  
Besides, going to Cedar Rest is the perfect excuse to go on a romantic couples’ trip and do some tourism!  
Steve uses the turn signal as he switches lanes.  
Steve: Cedar Rest is the proud founder of our world famous duck chowder, heavenly pancakes, and our glorious high school mascot.  
Steve pumps his fist.  
Steve: Go Armadillos!  
Adriana: I think this trip will be the perfect opportunity to get some private time with Hayden.  
Hayden: Sounds like the perfect weekend to me.  
From the front seat, Nadia throws a bag of pretzels at Adriana.  
Nadia: Keep it PG! This is a public area!  
Adriana: Not when we arrive in our room, it won’t be.  
The car passes a sign on the highway.

Welcome to Cedar Rest 

Population: 3,091  
Hayden holds Adriana’s hand across the seat.  
Hayden: I can’t wait to explore here with you.  
Hayden pets her dog.  
Hayden: How you feeling, girl?  
Dipper: Aroof!  
Hayden: I’m glad you finally got to meet Dipper, Adriana. Why don’t you ask her to do a trick for you?  
Adriana points at Hayden.  
Adriana: Kisses, Dipper!  
Dipper: Wooof!  
Dipper leaps onto Hayden’s lap and licks her face all over.  
Hayden: Whoa! Alright, alright. Down, girl!  
Steve takes the next exit on the highway.  
Steve: Welcome to Cedar Rest, everyone.  
After checking in to the cabin-style bed and breakfast, Adriana admires the common room beside the lobby.  
Nadia: Home sweet home.  
Steve: You should know that Cedar Rest’s famous for its Victorian architecture.  
Steve gestures at a historical replica centerpiece on the table.  
Adriana: It’s also known for its great views, apparently. We’re right on the water!  
Hayden: It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen a view so serene… We should watch the sunset over the water later.  
Nadia: Hayden, you read my mind.  
Hayden lightly touches Adriana’s arm  
Hayden: I’m going to check out the room and drop off our luggage.  
Steve: Same! I hope there are chocolates on the pillows!  
The two of them depart upstairs.  
Adriana: So… how are you feeling about meeting Steve’s dad?  
Nadia: I’m so nervous! Every time I think about it, I want to stress-sketch a still life.  
Adriana: That’s a coping mechanism?  
Nadia: Fruit I calming! For now though… we’ve got a beautiful day ahead of us! Steve said he’d take us to the town square. I hope you have something warm to wear!  
Adriana: I mean…  
Nadia: Oh, heavens. I saw a sign by the front desk about some winter gear that’s on sale! We should check it out!  
Nadia walks over to the hangers, then holds up a chic green flannel ensemble.  
Nadia: This one! It’s the perfect look for both small town charm and outdoors exploration!  
Adriana: I’ll try it on. Actually, I think I’ll pass. But thanks for letting me try it on.  
Nadia: Alright, fair enough. But you’d better cuddle up to Hayden when you start feeling cold!  
Steve and Hayden return to the common room, chatting amongst themselves.  
Steve: My painting didn’t turn out as good as Nadia’s, of course. I can never get the shadows right . but it was a great activity for a first date.  
Hayden: A wine and painting class? Why didn’t I think of that? Maybe Adriana and I should do that!  
Steve: It was Eros’s idea, not mine. Feel free to steal it. Well, if we’re all settled in, let’s go to Main Street! It’s the quintessential first stop of any Cedar Rest tour. My dad’s busy with work on the farm today, but our itinerary is to grab lunch with him tomorrow!  
Adriana: Sounds good to me!  
They arrive at Main Street to find it crowded and jostling with activities. A row of food trucks lines the block, while a live band plays cheerful music in the background.  
Nadia: A grand welcome you’ve got here.  
Steve: Ah, no. It’s Founder’s Day, a celebration of the anniversary of our town’s first mayoral election.  
Dipper sniffs the air and hones in on the food trucks, her tail wagging excitedly.  
Dipper: Arruf!  
Hayden: Somebody’s loving the small town vibe.  
Nadia: So… what do you usually do to celebrate? You must have all kinds of crazy stories about growing up here.  
Steve: We do throw a lot of events.  
Nadia: And…  
Steve: And?  
Nadia: And… what happened? Did you get caught in a whirlwind of gossip? Witness a suburban family drama?  
Adriana: Ooooh, a bar brawl? Mysterious robbery?  
Steve: Oh! No… particular stories come to mind, really. But that doesn’t mean we can’t make new memories. What do you think of my hometown so far?  
Adriana: I think I’m withholding judgement till I taste the food.  
Steve: We’ve got everything here! Chicken riggies, white hots, Utica greens.  
Nadia: Is it just me, or did he switch to gibberish?  
Steve laughs and pulls Nadia close.  
Hayden: Did you go to these festivals a lot?  
Steve: Not really. I enjoyed riding horses with my dad instead.  
Nadia: Steve grew up on his family’s farm. He had a favorite horse he called Moonlight.  
Steve: Don’t let the other horses hear you, though.  
The four of them make their way through the sea of people in the carnival area. There’s a dunk tank, balloon darts, a kissing booth, and…  
Hayden: A three-legged race!  
Steve: Wow, I haven’t don’t that since… Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever done that!  
Nadia: Adriana, you and Hayden better get ready. Because you’re both going down.  
Adriana: May the best couple win.  
The referee hands Hayden and Steve a strip of cloth each. Hayden ties Adriana’s left leg to her right, and the two of them hobble to the starting line.  
Hayden: Just remember, if I move my right leg, you need to move your ;eft. And vice versa.  
Adriana: Gotcha.  
Hayden takes her hand and gives it a quick kiss.  
Hayden: For good luck.  
Dipper rejoins Adriana and Hayden, her legs poised to pounce.  
Dipper: Arrr…  
Adriana: Competitive.  
Hayden: Yeah… No clue where she got it from.  
A piercing whistle sounds. Everyone rushes forward.  
Dipper: Arooo!  
Dipper bolts without looking back, leaving them and the rest of the competitors behind.  
Hayden lifts her left leg and Adriana lifts her right leg.  
Hayden: Yes! Come on, Adriana. We can win this!  
Adriana and Hayden increase their pace, there steps mirroring each other’s perfectly. Until they cross the finish line in first place.  
Adriana: Woo-hoo!  
Hayden: You were amazing!  
Dipper: Arooooooo!  
Hayden: So were you, Dipper.  
Nadia and Steve join them, coming in second place.  
Nadia: We were so close.  
Steve: I demand consolation doughnuts.  
Adriana: I think we can manage that.  
They walk over to one of the food trucks. After Adriana recites her order, she notices hayden studying her intently.  
Adriana: What?  
Hayden: What, what?  
Adriana: You’re staring.  
Hayden: I don’t look away when I see something I like.  
Adriana: Right…  
Hayden slips her hand into Adriana’s back pocket, a mischievous grin dancing on her lips.  
Hayden: I think I’m ready to go back to our room and be by ourselves a bit.  
Adriana: So we can watch TV and sit on opposite sides of the bed?  
Hayden: You’re impossible.  
Adriana and Hayden grab the doughnuts before walking back toward the bed and breakfast with Nadia and Steve.  
Nadia: thanks for the doughnuts, Adriana.  
Steve: I’d say the same, except Nadia’s eaten them all.  
Nadia: Hey, I need to replenish myself after that race!  
Steve: It was less than a hundred meters… but okay.  
Dipper: Arf arf!  
Nadia gives Dipper a quick hug.  
Nadia: The salted caramel one was good wasn’t it?  
Steve: You gave some to Dipper?  
Nadia: Uh… no?  
Dipper runs around there group in circles, a lot more energetic than usual.  
Adriana: That’s not suspicious.  
Hayden’s phone buzzes.  
Hayden: I asked the hostess to keep an eye out for any room upgrades when we arrived. And two suites just opened up.  
Nadia: Yes! I got the text too! The Private Cozy Room has got the comfiest bed within like, a thirty-mile radius. Steve you’ll love it.  
Steve: I’m sure.  
Nadia: What about you guys? Adriana, you should definitely treat yourself this weekend.  
Hayden: In our new suite, we can relax by the fireplace, indulge in some high tea and dessert… Sounds romantic, don’t you think?  
Adriana: I’d love to.  
Hayden: I was hoping you’d say that.  
Nadia: Then we’ll catch you two later! Steve and I are binging this mind-boggling show.  
Steve: A Battle of Crowns! We’re finally starting season two.  
Adriana: Have fun!  
Nadia: You too.  
Adriana and Hayden arrive in there luxurious upgraded suite and notice a tasty tea and dessert lineup on the main table.  
Adriana: It’s like they’re trying to spoil us or something.  
Adriana’s eyes catch a box of bite-size chocolates.

‘A surprise flavor in each piece, coated with rich milk chocolate from Cameroon’

Adriana: Fancy.  
Hayden: Think you can guess the flavor? No peeking at the label!  
Adriana: You’re on.  
After a moment of intense concentration, Hayden finally chooses the heart-shaped piece. Adriana takes a careful sniff.  
Adriana: It’s got an earthy smell to it it. Like roasted nuts.  
Adriana takes a bite and tastes a smooth bitterness underneath the chocolate.  
Hayden: So?  
Adriana: The flavor of the chocolate is coffee.  
Hayden checks the back of the package.  
Hayden: Coffee is… correct!  
Adriana: And for my reward, I want a kiss.  
Hayden: Then it’s a win-win.  
Hayden pulls her closer and kisses her tenderly. The two of them saunter to the bed to rest their legs. On the bed, they enjoy the tranquil view hand-in-hand.  
Hayden: Think you can see yourself living in a place like this?  
Adriana: Leaving the city? Definitely! I’m a proud tree-hugger. I’ve missed the open space. All the fresh air… being able to see the stars at night.  
Hayden: I know what you mean. It’s be nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Do you…  
Hayden trails off, blushing slightly.  
Adriana: What is it?  
Hayden: I’m wondering if you see me in the future. Your future, I mean. Great, I’m rambling.  
Adriana: What does a future with you entail, exactly?  
Hayden: Oh, you know. Me coming home from work and stopping by the grocery store.  
Adriana: Because…  
Hayden: Because I needed ingredients to bake my internationally acclaimed blueberry shortcake. The perfect snack for our anniversary celebration: a star-gazing getaway.  
Adriana: Now you’re talking.  
Hayden: So?  
Adriana: Living with you someday? I don’t see why not. If this weekend is any indication, then maybe you and I should find our own Cedar Rest!  
Hayden: I’m glad you’re open to the idea.  
Adriana: What about you?  
Hayden: Usually, I’m more comfortable getting all the facts before making a call. But… sometimes life throws a surprise or two that changes your perspective in an unexpected way. If you’re too uncompromising, you might miss out on something great. I’m glad I didn’t miss out on you.  
Adriana turns and sees Hayden’s face close to hers, Hayden’s face is illuminated by the sunset. Adriana leans forward, and there lips brush against each other’s. Hayden’s hand drifts to Adriana’s hair as she pulls her closer. Adriana deepens the kiss, and the two of them settle into a more comfortable position on the bed.  
Adriana: Hayden…  
Hayden props herself with one arm beside Adriana’s head as the other slowly roams down Adriana’s body.  
Hayden: Is this okay?  
Adriana: Hayden I want you.  
Hayden: And I want you.  
They waste not time undoing each other’s clothes until every piece is scattered on the floor.  
Hayden: You’re beautiful.  
Hayden starts trailing fervent kisses along Adriana’s jaw, her neck, her chest, lower and lower.  
Adriana: Oh…  
Hayden: Think the others will notice if we go missing tonight?  
Adriana: Too much talking, not enough--  
Hayden’s mouth captures Adriana’s once again in a warm lingering kiss. There bodies move in sync, climbing together towards ecstasy, until Adriana clutches the bed sheets tightly in her fist, locked with Hayden in one perfect, shared moment.  
Hayden: Adriana…  
Adriana: Hayden…  
Time melts away as they spend the afternoon lost in each other. Later that night, Adriana and the others gather by the common rooms fireplace, warming her hands. Dipper enters the room and looks around at the four of them.  
Dipper: Woof!  
Hayden: C’mere, Dipper!  
Dipper ambles over to Adriana and nuzzles up against her leg, panting happily.  
Adriana: Seems like someone has a new favorite.  
Hayden puts a hand over her heart, pretending to have been shot.  
Hayden: It cannot be.  
Adriana pets Dipper, grinning.  
Adriana: Dipper’s my dog now. So… what do you guys want to do next? There’s still plenty we haven’t seen.  
Steve: Well, there’s a diner that’s open twenty-four hours that has the best milkshakes. Critics raved about them. Or, the history museum has really good interactive exhibits. It’s got a panorama replica of Cedar Rest back in the 1800s.  
Nadia: Those sound fun… but these are all touristy things I’ve read about on the internet! I want to know what you used to do when you were growing up here. Things only the locals know. Like, did you used to go to Cedar Falls?  
Steve: Where’d you hear about that?  
Nadia: From a guy at the town fair! He said the waterfall’s a popular hangout spot to throw bonfires and go diving.  
Hayden: Wow, I don’t remember having any spots like that as a kid.  
Steve: I’ve been there a few times, but… it wasn’t that memorable.  
Nadia: How could you not remember jumping off of a waterfall? It sounds terrifying! And exciting.  
Adriana: Well, Nadia’s right. Sounds like a pretty epic getaway.  
Nadia: Exactly. We should go back and refresh your memory, Steve! I’d love to learn about your old secret spots.  
Steve: I mean… if you guys really want to go! It is pretty beautiful this time of year.  
Nadia: That settles it, then! Let’s go!  
As Adriana gets up to leave, Dipper digs ravenously into her food, and she pets her goodbye.  
Adriana: Enjoy your meal, Dipper. We’ll be back soon.  
Dipper: Woof!  
Steve drives uphill along the windy, dark roads. Ten minutes pass.  
Nadia: Guys, I think we’ve been here before… We’ve passed that tree like five times.  
Steve: Sorry everyone, I could have sworn it was over here.  
Nadia: Well, the man at the fair said the turnoff is marked with some stones by a spruce tree… So we can keep an eye out for that.  
Steve: Ah, right… It’s all coming back to me.  
Hayden: If the turn off is still popular spot, I’m sure we’ll be able to find it. If not, trial and errors our best bet and maybe muscle memory.  
At a tree marked with stones, Steve makes a sharp turn right. Wind rustles through the open windows.  
Nadia: I think I hear the waterfall!  
Steve turns and parks the car off the dirt road.  
Steve: Follow me, everyone.  
Adriana slams the door shut, gazing in awe at the stars in the sky and the rushing of the water. Fireflies drift around them.  
Adriana: Hayden, we should climb to the top and jump off!  
Hayden: Good call. Race you there!  
They both climb up the mountain, scrambling over the rocks and boulders, Adriana strips down to her underwear.  
Adriana: It’s freezing!  
Hayden takes off her clothes as well, laying them down on the rocks.  
Hayden: Maybe the water’s warmer. I’ll go first to test it out!  
Hayden does a neat dive into the water and resurfaces.  
Hayden: Come on in! Don’t expect a hot spring… but it’s not bad!  
Adriana catches sight of a rope hanging nearby and grabs onto it tightly.  
Adriana: (Here goes nothing… I just gotta make sure to jump off at the right time…)  
Adriana jumps off the cliff, swinging on the rope as the wind rustles through her hair.  
Adriana: Woo!  
The rope swings over open water, Adriana let’s go of the rope and lands with a splash in the water.  
Adriana: And that’s how it’s done!  
Hayden swims over to her with deft freestyle strokes.  
Hayden: Perfect timing.  
Adriana: The water’s freezing!  
Hayden tries to rub some warmth into her arms.  
Hayden: Don’t worry… I got you.  
Adriana lies on her back in the water, taking in the stars. Hayden joins her and soon, there both floating, fingertips brushing each other.  
Adriana: Come here.  
Adriana reaches for Hayden’s hand and pulls her underwater with her. Adriana swims closer to meet her lips, the moon visible through the rippling surface. Hayden holds her close, and Adriana relaxes in her arms. Until Adriana has to resurface for air. They fetch there clothes and rejoin the other two. Later, Adriana sits near Steve and Nadia by the river bank.  
Hayden: This is perfect… There’s just one thing missing. I’ll be right back.  
Hayden goes to the car and returns with her guitar, strumming once.  
Adriana: I’m not even surprised that you play at this point.  
Hayden: Come here.  
They sit side-by-side. Hayden hands her the guitar but keeps hold of the fret.  
Hayden: Think you can strum every second beat for me? One, strum. One, strum.  
Adriana: Sure.  
Hayden: I used to teach younger kids who were… neglected, so to say. Whose parents were workaholics and never really home.  
Adriana: Ahh.. Privileged albeit lonely youngins.  
Hayden nudges her with a smile.  
Hayden: They weren’t as chatty, though. Kept their eyes on the prize.  
Adriana: Alright, alright.  
The two of them play the verse and chorus again, nearly in perfect sync, Hayden fiddles with a few chords, and the song ends with a sweet echo.  
Adriana: Hayden that was amazing.  
Hayden: Glad you liked it. Maybe I’ll even write you a proper song next time.  
Adriana: I’d like that.  
Hayden places the guitar aside with a smile. Adriana overhears Steve and Nadia deep in conversation a few feet away.  
Nadia: So, does this place bring back memories?  
Steve lets out a sigh.  
Steve: Honestly? Not as much as I thought it would… I know I was supposedly this popular quarterback in high school, but… I don’t know if I had any real friends. Just teammates. Maybe that’s why I haven’t made all the exciting or fun memories that guys are looking for.  
Steve lets out a weak laugh and shakes his head.  
Steve: I feel like I’m disappointing you somehow. Like I’m not the person you thought I was.  
Nadia squeezes Steve’s hands and presses a kiss on his shoulder.  
Nadia: Oh, Steve.. I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to pressure you to come up with good stories. I just wanted to learn more about your life. But I don’t care about the past. I care about you. We have right now. And we have each other.  
Steve: … Yeah?  
Nadia: Yeah.  
Steve and Nadia huddle up together. When Adriana glances at Hayden, she’s already smiling warmly at her. Hayden’s fingers interlace with her’s in the dark as they sit together, watching the starlight ripple over the water. The night goes one, and Steve drives all of them back toward the bed and breakfast. Nadia and Hayden doze off, their heads leaning against the windows.  
Adriana: Look at these sleeping beauties.  
Steve: They look so peaceful.  
Adriana glances over at Nadia one more time, then leans forward from the backseat.  
Adriana: So, Steve, now that we’re alone break Nadia’s heart, and I’ll break you. If I get even a hint that your intentions are bad, you’re done. She’s family… and my best friend. Got it?  
Steve: Got it!  
Adriana: Nadia’s been through a lot… She doesn’t exactly have the best romantic track record. I don’t want to see her hurt again.  
Steve’s eyes meet hers in the rearview mirror.  
Steve: Adriana, I know you haven’t known me that long, but I promise you… Nadia means everything to me. She’s kind, she’s funny, she’s brilliant… I’m the luckiest guy in the world. I would never hurt her.  
Adriana sits back.  
Adriana: You’d better not.  
Steve: Message heard, loud and clear.  
Steve continues guiding the car along the curvy roads. When suddenly, a deer jumps out into the road.  
Adriana: Watch out!  
Steve: Ahh!  
Steve swerves the steering wheel sharply, narrowly missing the deer. The car skids off the road and crashes into a power line. Adriana jolts forward at the impact, hitting her head against the front seat.  
Adriana: Ahh!  
The pole crashes down upon the car, splintering the glass windshield and crushing the roof downward. Adriana starts to lose consciousness. Sparks, smoke, and flashing lights fill her vision. Adriana closes her eyes as the sound of sirens lull her to sleep.  
Adriana: H… Hayden…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;)


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital, Adriana finally meets Steve's father. But is he hiding something?

Sparks and smoke fill her vision.  
Adriana: W… what…?  
Adriana remembers the impact of the crash… the crunching steel and shattering glass. Her head swims and aches… and she realizes she’s trapped in the car. Adriana braces her hands against the warped, crumpled door beside her, testing the handle.  
Adriana: Hrrrgh!  
Adriana heaves with all her might but it doesn’t budge. Her vision fades as exhaustion takes her. Suddenly, metal creaks and groans, and she catches a glimpse of Hayden as the door inches open.  
Hayden: Adriana! Adriana, stay with me!  
Adriana: Hayden…  
Slowly, darkness fades in around Adriana, and she hears the distant sounds of sirens. Adriana makes out the distant beeping of medical equipment and the murmur of busy voices. Her eyes open as a hospital room comes into focus.  
Nadia: Adriana! You’re awake!  
Adriana: Nadia? What happened?  
Nadia: We were in an accident last night.  
Adriana: Is everyone okay?  
Nadia: Everyone’s fine. I don’t remember too much, but the paramedics say they found you outside the car. But I remember you being pretty banged up. How did you escape the wreckage?  
Adriana: I think… I think Hayden pulled me out.  
Nadia: Hayden? Are you sure?  
Adriana: I remember seeing her for a split second.  
Nadia: Well, then you’re dating a hero! If she pried that door open, it must’ve been some adrenaline rush.  
Hayden arrives, holding a bag from the gift shop. Her eyes light up when she sees Adriana.  
Hayden: Adriana!  
Nadia: You two should catch up. I’m gonna go check on Steve. He’s speaking with his doctor just down the hallway.  
Nadia leaves as Hayden takes her place at her side.  
Hayden: I was so worried about you!  
Hayden presents her with the gift in her hands… a bouquet of flowers.  
Hayden: I got these to cheer you up, maybe make you feel better.  
Adriana: They’re beautiful. But what about you? Are you alright?  
Hayden: I got a little banged up too… The doctors cleared me, but my memory is spotty.  
Adriana: Hayden you’re my hero.  
Hayden: A hero? For bringing a gift?  
Adriana: You don’t remember? Wasn’t it you who pulled me out of the car?  
Hayden: Honestly, I don’t remember anything after the crash. But if that’s true, I’m glad that I did!  
Adriana: Everything happened so fast.  
Hayden slides her hand over to Adriana’s and grips it tightly.  
Hayden: You’re so tense! I can feel it in your touch!  
She moves her fingers to the pressure points in Adriana’s palm, kneading it deeply. Her expert touch sends waves of relief rippling through Adriana’s body.  
Adriana: That feels amazing. Almost good enough to make me forget about that horrible crash we just survived.  
Hayden: Hey. We’re safe, we’re together. Everything’s gonna be fine.  
After Adriana’s doctor returns for a brief final inspection, she’s released with a clean bill of health. Adriana exits to the lobby of the hospital, where she finds Steve and Nadia conversing with an older man.  
Steve: Adriana! Hayden! I’d like you to meet my father.  
Robert: Robert. Nice to meet you both. I came as soon as I heard.  
The man offers his hand, and Hayden shakes it, giving a curt, reserved nod.  
Hayden: … Hey.  
Adriana: Glad you’re here. It’s great to see a friendly face after that ordeal.  
Robert: You gave an old man quite a scare.  
Adriana: I promise there’s nothing to worry about! We’re all safe an in one piece.  
Robert: Kind of you to put me at ease.  
Nadia: I assure you we were obeying all speed laws, Mr. Tennyson!  
Robert: Relax, Nadia. I’m sure you were. Anyway, I’ve spoken to the doctors. Steve’s been given the all-clear, but he took a pretty nasty hit.  
Nadia: He also got a bad cut on his palm from broken glass!  
Nadia dotes over a bandage wrapped around Steve’s hand.  
Steve: It’s fine, Nadia! Nothing but a scratch.  
Robert: Even so, I’d like to take Steve back to my place to rest up… And to give him some time-tested home remedies!  
Steve: I’m pretty sure it’s whiskey, or apple cider vinegar, or both. But that’s my pops for you. Always with the DIY.  
Hayden: Is there anything we can do to help?  
Robert: No, Nadia has volunteered to lend me a hand. The two of you should relax! Enjoy Cedar Rest. We can meet this afternoon as planned. You should try Gina’s Pancake House. It’s a quaint, romantic place… quite the date spot if I remembered correctly.  
Steve: Dad? Please don’t be embarrassing.  
Robert laughs as he puts an arm around Steve and walks toward the exit with Nadia in tow.  
Nadia: We’ll see you two later, Adriana!  
Hayden takes Adriana’s hand.  
Hayden: What do you say? After all that’s happened… It would be nice to unwind a bit, just the two of us.  
Adriana: Sure, why not.  
Hayden: I can’t wait! Breakfast makes everything better. I’m so glad you agreed to come with me. I heard this place serves over forty-seven flavors of pancake syrup.  
Adriana: Really? … I’m not sure I can even think of that many flavors.  
Hayden: They have everything from apricot to zucchini.  
Adriana: Wow… Who could ever need that many options?  
Hayden: The citizens of Cedar Rest, it would seem.  
They arrive at Gina’s Pancake House. It smells warm and buttery as Adriana and Hayden take their seats at a booth.  
Hayden: The owner of the bed and breakfast said we had to try their apple cinnamon pancakes.  
Adriana: And I’m sure they have apple cinnamon syrup to go with it?  
Hayden: Naturally. Though, I feel like that might be too much of just one flavor.  
Adriana: ‘Too much’ seems to be a theme with this pace, so we might as well run with it.  
Hayden: Oh! There’s a flavor wheel in the back of the menu that suggests complementary flavors  
Adriana: They’ve thought of everything.  
Hayden: For apple cinnamon pancakes, it suggests white icing syrup.  
A waiter comes to take their orders, smiling at Hayden’s enthusiasm for her choices, the leaves.  
Adriana: You know, you’re cute when you’re excited.  
Hayden: I’m just glad to have something good happen on this trip.  
Adriana: You’re right. I really need something fun after everything that’s happened.  
Hayden: It’s been an intense few days. How are you holding up?  
Adriana: The crash was pretty rough… But now I’m finally alone with you. Being with you helps make everything easier to handle.  
Hayden: I’m glad to hear that. In fact… I want to tell you a story. Maybe it’ll help. The first time I was home by myself as a kid, it stormed. There was thunder, lightning, tree branches hitting the window. And of course, the power went out too.  
Adriana: Of course.  
Hayden: I was hiding under the kitchen table. When my mom came home, she crawled under there with me and held my hands. ‘Everything’s going to be okay,’ she told me. And it was.  
Hayden reaches across the table and holds both of Adriana’s hands.  
Hayden: Everything is going to be okay, Adriana.  
Adriana: Hearing you say it makes me almost believe it’s true  
Hayden: That’s why it works.  
Adriana: Your mom sounds like a pretty amazing person. Any chance I’ll get to meet her?  
Hayden: I think I’d rather focus on us right now.  
Adriana: Good deflection. For now.  
Hayden: We’ll make it happen, don’t worry.  
Adriana: I’m looking forward to meeting her. I’m sure she has embarrassing stories about you. She could give an eyewitness account of what you were like as a teenager.  
Hayden: That’s ammunition you definitely do not need.  
Adriana: I bet she’s got photos too. My parents still have a big picture of me on the wall from when I was thirteen and tried to cut my own hair.  
Hayden: You tried to cut your own hair?  
Adriana: And Nadia’s. Pretty much everyone’s hair was at risk that summer.  
Hayden: So what would it be like to meet your family?  
Adriana: Well they’ll give you the third degree. The last time I brought someone home, my parents wouldn’t stop asking what her ‘intentions’ were with me. It was the last I heard from her. Sometimes I worry they buried her in the backyard.  
Hayden: What!?  
Adriana: Kidding! But they will thoroughly question you. We’ll have to study up beforehand.  
Hayden: … Are you kidding again?  
Adriana: I’ll make flashcards.  
The waiter arrives with there orders ad leaves as quickly as he came. Hayden’s rosy pancakes are drizzled in thick white syrup and smell like apple pie.  
Hayden: The pictures in the menu don’t do them justice. I hope you won’t judge me too terribly if i take a picture of my food.  
Adriana: I will, but don’t let that stop you.  
Hayden shyly snaps a photo of her pancakes.  
Adriana: Is it everything you hoped it would be?  
Hayden: Everything and more.  
Hayden holds Adriana’s gaze for a moment.  
Hayden: Oh, did you mean the food? Could use on more thing though. Hang on.  
She takes the extra pitcher of syrup on the table and pours it over her plate, blocking it from Adriana’s view.  
Adriana: What are you doing?  
Hayden: Patience. You’ll see.  
Adriana leans into Hayden’t space, angling to catch a peek of what she’s doing.  
Hayden: There.  
In the middle of Hayden’s pancakes is a lopsided syrup heart with Adriana’s initials inside.  
Adriana: Awww! That’s so… sweet.  
Hayden: Ouch. My attempts at romance earn me nothing but bad jokes?  
Adriana: Maybe if you weren’t so… sappy, I wouldn’t need so many puns.  
Suddenly they both realize how far Adriana’s leaning across the table… And how close their faces are.  
Hayden: Oh… hello.  
Adriana: Hi there.  
Adriana leans across the table, closing the distance between them. Hayden inhales a quiet gasp as she kisses her softly. Adriana can feel her eyelashes on her cheek as Hayden relaxes into the kiss. When the kiss ends, all Adriana can see are Hayden’s eyes.  
Adriana: I feel like there’s something between us.  
Adriana knocks on the table for emphasis.  
Hayden: Yeah… and we have an audience.  
Adriana: What, not into PDA?  
Hayden: Not in a family-friendly pancake house.  
Adriana: Good point.  
Hayden: Rain check for later?  
Adriana: Definitely.  
Later that day they arrive at a quaint property with a barn that greets them on the way to a rustic farmhouse.  
Adriana: Wow, this is where Robert lives? Way different from anything in the city.  
Hayden: Yeah, but somehow I think it fits Robert.  
Adriana: How so?  
Hayden: I dunno, I just kinda get a feeling about him. Something old-fashioned, nostalgic… Familiar, somehow.  
Adriana: How very cryptic of you.  
They continue up a cobblestone path to the front door of the main house. When they knock on  
the door, Robert greets them with a smile and another hearty handshake.  
Robert: Great to see you two. How was Gina’s? Was I right or was I right?  
Hayden: Best pancakes I ever had.  
Adriana: Romantic, too.  
Robert: Ha! What’d I tell ya!  
Robert leads them into the living room, where Nadia and Steve are enjoying beverages on the couch.  
Steve: Hey guys!  
Nadia: Yes, hi, hello!  
Robert: Can I offer you two some drinks? Coffee? Milk? … Something stronger?  
Adriana: I’ll take something stronger.  
Robert gives a small chuckle and a wink.  
Robert: After what you’ve been through, I don’t blame you! I’ll poor us a couple fingers of the good stuff. And for you Hayden?  
Hayden: Tea would be great, if you have it.  
Robert: Ah, a wholesome choice. I’ll be right back with those drinks.  
Robert leaves to the kitchen for a moment, and soon returns with a tray full of beverages.  
Nadia: Thank you so much, Mr. Tennyson! We love drinks!  
Robert: Oh! Uh, you’re welcome, Nadia.  
As they all settle in, Nadia stands and beckons Adriana over.  
Nadia: Adriana, a word?  
Adriana steps aside with Nadia, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.  
Adriana: What’s wrong, Nadia?  
Nadia: I’m freaking out is what’s wrong! I’m so nervous it’s stupid! I’ve been trying to hold it together all day, but I can’t tell if Mr. Tennyson likes me! I’ve been compensating by smiling more and talking louder… Ugh, why am I like this?!  
Adriana: Nadia, don’t worry. Everyone loves you! You’re kind and brilliant. How could Robert not see that?  
Nadia: … You really think so?  
Adriana: of course I do.  
Nadia squeezes her into a sudden, fierce hug.  
Nadia: Thanks, Adriana!  
They return to the group with Nadia, where Robert immediately calls over to her.  
Robert: Nadia, Steve was telling me that your college degree is in… art, correct?  
Adriana catches Nadia taken aback for a moment… before a confident look of resolve washes over her.  
Nadia: A Master of Fine Arts, actually. I’m very proud of it.  
Robert: … You see Steve? Ambition. Vision. Such admirable qualities! You could’ve taken a page out of Nadia’s book growing up, huh?  
Robert slaps Steve jovially on the back and Nadia shoots Adriana a knowing, grateful glance.  
Hayden: Speaking of growing up, Robert was just telling us stories about Steve’s childhood!  
Steve: okay, don’t believe everything he says. The story about me eating a whole apple pie in third grade was a huge exaggeration.  
Nadia: Ooh, I’d love to hear more, Robert!  
Robert: Well, Steve was a scrappy kid. Never sat still. Always out climbing trees, jumping in creeks, or out riding on his horse, Moonlight.  
Steve: Come on, Dad, stop messing with them… ‘Moonlight’?  
Nadia: … Actually, Steve, you’ve told me about Moonlight before.  
Steve: I… I did?  
A puzzled, troubled look spreads across Steve’s face.  
Robert: You feeling alright, son?  
Steve: I just… How could I forget…  
A quiet tension hangs in the air, loaded and palpable.  
Adriana: Steve how ‘bout them Armadillos?  
Steve shakes out of his daze, as if welcoming the distraction.  
Steve: Best offensive line in the state! Or at least they were when I wore a jersey!  
Robert: That’s my boy!  
Just then, a timer dings from the kitchen.  
Robert: And that’s the oven. Steve, mind entertaining our guests while I check on the roast?  
As Robert leaves for the kitchen, Steve shows them around the cozy, rustic space of the house.  
Steve: here’s the fireplace where my cousins would roast marshmallows in the winter… Here’s the banister i used to slide down when dad wasn’t looking… And here’s the picture case that Dad converted into a trophy case after I won a few too many!  
Adriana: This is great! But where are all the pictures?  
Nadia: Yeah, I wanna see little Baby Steve!  
Steve: Hmm. I’m sure dad has them stashed somewhere.  
Steve roots around in some of the hallway drawers until he finds an old creased photo in a frame.  
Steve: Hey! Here’s one!  
Adriana: Is this you after one of your big games?  
Steve: The biggest. A lot of important scouts were in the stands that day. My dad was so proud.  
Hayden: What a great moment to capture! Your dad looks so proud… I’m surprise it’s not hanging on a wall for display!  
Nadia: I love it! You both look so happy!  
Robert: Steve.  
They turn to find Robert in the doorway to the kitchen, a stern look on his face.  
Robert: Help me with something in the kitchen would you?  
Steve: Sure. Everyone, make yourself comfortable! I’ll be right out.  
Steve hurries off to join his father in the kitchen. As Nadia and Hayden head back toward the living room, Adriana overhears the beginnings of a tense conversation coming from the kitchen.  
Robert: Steve, what have I told you?  
Steve: I don’t see the problem, It’s just a picture!  
Adriana lingers by the kitchen door, listening.  
Robert: You know how important privacy is in this family!  
Steve: But Dad, I trust them! It’s Nadia!  
Robert: Even so! What have I always taught you?  
Steve … ‘Our personal lives are our own business’.  
Robert: Exactly. You have to trust me, son. This is for our own good.  
Suddenly, Adriana hears them stir, and she hurries to join the others in the living room.  
Hayden: Hey! Everything alright?  
Adriana: Yeah… Or at least, I hope so…  
Soon, Robert returns to the living room with Steve in tow and a big smile on his face.  
Robert: Roast is done! Who’s hungry?  
As Robert leads everyone into the dining room, Adriana pulls Steve aside.  
Adriana: hey, is everything alright? Your dad seemed… upset.  
Steve: Oh! Well… My dad is a pretty private guy. And he can get kind of touchy about family photos, especially ones where it’s clear that a mother figure is ‘out of the picture’ No pun intended.  
Adriana: I’m sorry, I had no idea! If I had known it was a sore subject…  
Steve: It’s fine! It’s just… not a topic my dad likes to talk about. But he’ll be fine by the time we get to dessert. It cheers him up everytime, like clockwork. Now let’s grab a seat before the biscuits are gone!  
After a delicious home-cooked lunch, Robert walks you out to the porch to say your goodbyes.  
Nadia: Thank you so much, Mr. Tennyson!  
Hayden: Everything was delicious. Reminds me of home!  
Robert: My pleasure. It was great to meet you all. And Steve, mind that injury. Be sure to call me if you start to feel worse.  
Steve: Will do, Pops. Stop worrying so much.  
Adriana: Thanks, Robert we’ll be seeing you.  
Robert: … I’m sure you will.  
Later, the four of them relax in the common room of the bed and breakfast, looking over the water.  
Hayden: All things considered… Cedar Rest is a pretty beautiful place.  
Nadia: Not a bad place to start a home. Maybe when we’re a little more… settled in/ After a certain someone pops a certain question?  
Adriana: Real subtle, Nadia.  
Adriana looks over to find Steve over by the window, lost in troubled thought, gazing out over the lake.  
Nadia: Steve?  
Adriana walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.  
Adriana: Hey, Steve what’s on your mind? You look a little worried.  
Steve: I guess I’m feeling a bit off… Maybe nostalgia? I dunno. Coming back home has been more… emotional that I thought it would be.  
Steve takes a deep breath, and then shakes away his frown.  
Steve: Wow, sorry to bring down the mood. Don’t mind me!  
Adriana watches as Steve goes to rejoin the others, putting on a smile as he kisses Nadia on the forehead.  
Later that night Adriana is awaken to the sound of shouting, and she rushes over to Nadia’s suite.  
Adriana: Nadia, what’s wrong?  
Adriana steps into the room to meet Nadia, whose cheeks stream wet with tears.  
Nadia: Adriana! It’s Steve… he’s gone!  
Adriana: What?!  
Nadia: I woke up, and he was gone! His suitcase is missing too… It’s like he just packed up and left! I’ve been trying to reach him for hours, and he’s not answering any of my calls!  
Adriana: Don’t worry, we’ll find him!  
Hayden rouses and joins Adriana in a hurry.  
Hayden: It’s alright, Nadia. There’s got to be a logical explanation for this! We’ll contact Robert and call the police.  
Adriana: Great plan!  
Adriana consoles Nadia as Hayden makes some phone calls. Before long.  
Hayden: I alerted the local sheriff’s department. I tried to call Robert too, but there was no answer.  
Adriana: Maybe we should go to his place and check in person!  
Hayden: I’ll go. You stay with Nadia.  
Hayden gives Adriana a kiss on the cheek and heads out the door with purpose. Minutes pass, and Adriana sits holding a distraught Nadia, but time does nothing to ease her pain.  
Nadia: Adriana… I can’t just sit here and do nothing. I have to go search for him.  
Nearby, Dipper whines and paws at the window, looking outside.  
Dipper: Ow owww  
Adriana: I think Dipper wants to search too.  
Nadia: There’s only a few places he might go… Maybe if you and I retraced our steps together, we could find some kind of clue? It’d mean a lot if you could go with me… I don’t know if I could face what we might find alone.  
Adriana: You’re right. You and I should help with the search. Come on.  
Adriana and Nadia make there way toward Cedar Falls, the moon lighting the path along the lake. Ahead of them, Dipper dutifully sniffs at the rocky trail.  
Dipper: Row!  
Nadia: I know Steve… When something is bothering him, he likes to take walks to quiet, peaceful place and think. I bet you he went this way!  
Adriana follows her cousin for a long while, traveling along the lake shore.  
Adriana: How are you holding up, Nadia?  
Nadia: I’m worried… but also confused. What do you think happened?  
Adriana: I think something shady is going on. Something doesn’t add up. I don’t think Steve would just leave out of the blue like this.  
Nadia: Exactly! I feel like there’s something else at play… And honestly? I’m a little scared.  
Adriana: I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of it.  
Eventually, they make there way back to Cedar Falls, where the light murmur of cascading water greets them.  
Nadia: This is where he would go… I just have a feeling about it. We should split up! If there’s any sign of Steve here, we’ll have a better chance of finding it that way!  
Adriana: Split up? Sounds like a plan.  
Nadia: Great!  
Nadia begins to leave, but stops and looks back.  
Nadia: And thanks, Adriana. Even if we don’t find anything… it means a lot that you’re by my side.  
Adriana: Of course.  
Nadia leaves Adriana’s sight, and just as the silence settles in… a sudden rustling catches your attention.  
Adriana: Hello?  
She approaches the sound cautiously. When Dipper rushes past her.  
Dipper: Arroo!  
She yaps at her finding… a photograph, hanging half out of the small frame, flapping in the passing wind.  
Adriana: What’s this? (Steve’s photo from earlier? He must have taken it from Robert’s house! He was here!) But… I wonder…  
Adriana pulls back the folded corner… and her eyes lock on a familiar figure in red.  
Adriana: (Is that… Cecile? What was a matchmaker from Eros doing with Steve way back then? Has Steve been connected to Eros for that long?)  
As she ponders the photo, she hears Nadia approaching.  
Nadia: Adriana! I thought I heard something. Did you find anything?  
Adriana places the unfolded photo in Nadia’s hands.  
Nadia: Wait, is that,,, Cecile? From Eros?... Adriana, what does this mean?  
Adriana: I don’t know. Unless it’s an incredible coincidence, it seems like Steve and Eros have been connected for longer than we thought.  
Nadia: But… why would Steve keep something like that from me? And if he was hiding that, what else was he hiding?  
Adriana: Not just that, but what is Eros not telling us?  
Nadia wipes away a frustrated tear.  
Nadia: Nothing about this feels right.  
Adriana: Don’t cry, Nadia you were always the strong one. In everything you do, you’ve always been fearless… Why should this be any different?  
Nadia takes a deep breath nodding.  
Nadia: Thanks… I think I needed that. And Adriana, I really appreciate you being here for me right now… and I want to say some words about just how much it means.  
Adriana: Nadia, is this gonna be a long, emotional speech about the meaning of family?  
Nadia: … not that long… Medium-length?  
She gives Nadia a look.  
Nadia: Okay, you’re right. I’ll save it for later.  
Adriana: Good idea.  
Adriana puts an arm around Nadia and continues the search, long into the night. After grueling hours of investigating, they return to the lake house without any further clues as the sun rise over the mountains.  
Adrian: We should check in with Hayden, see if she found any--  
Just as she crosses the threshold, a papery crunch sounds beneath her foot. She finds a crumpled, wind-tossed letter under he shoe, just barely pinned by the welcome mat. As she picks it up and reads it, Nadia rushes over, curious.  
Nadia: Adriana! Did you find something?  
Adriana’s heart sinks like a lead weight as she reads the words.  
Adriana: Yes… It’s from Steve… Nadia, it’s a goodbye letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;)


	6. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana unwinds with Hayden for a night at the opera, while Nadia purses answers about her own perfect match.

Adriana and Nadia return to the bed and breakfast after a night searching for Steve… to find a note he left behind.  
Nadia: Let me see! Let me see!... No, wait! I can’t look! You read it.  
Adriana reads it silently to yourself.

Steve’s Note

Dear Nadia,  
I realize this is abrupt, but I couldn’t be with you anymore. I had to get away. The relationship was getting too intense. Your feelings for me were stronger than I realized. I’m sorry, but it’s over. Please don’t try to contact me.

Adriana: (Whoa! This is harsh. She’ll be heartbroken.)  
Adriana pretends to read the letter changing the words as she goes, to soften the blow.  
Adriana: ‘I’m sorry for leaving like this. I never wanted to hurt you, or lead you on. Hopefully a clean break is for the best.’  
Nadia: What?  
Adriana: ‘I have some things to sort out, an need space. I hope you can respect that.’  
Nadia: … Yeah. I can… Is there more?  
Adriana: ‘I wish you nothing but happiness. Goodbye, Nadia.’  
Nadia: … Oh, Steve…  
Adriana: Are you okay?  
Nadia: I want to take care of himself. I just wish he would talk to me.  
Adriana: I’m sorry. Nadia let’s get you home. There’s no use hanging around here any more. And when we get home, we can get ice cream, win, massages… whatever you want.  
Nadia: That sounds nice. Thank you, Adriana.  
Suddenly, Dipper comes bounding into the room, tail wagging.  
Dipper: Arf!  
Adriana: Hi, Dipper.  
Dipper stops and tilts her head at the two of them. Hayden enters the room a moment later.  
Hayden: I’m sorry, Nadia. Steve wasn’t at the house. Neither was Robert. I waited a long time, but I felt weird loitering around. So I just left a note and slipped it under the front door with the rest of his mail.  
Adriana: You got his mail for him?  
Hayden shifts uncomfortably on his feet.  
Hayden: I mean, it seemed like a nice thing to do?  
Nadia: Thank you for going out there and trying, Hayden, but it doesn’t matter anymore.  
Adriana: We found a note… a break-up note, to be exact.  
Hayden: Oh… How are you holding up?  
Nadia: I’ll be okay. Eventually.  
Adriana: This just sucks.  
Nadia: Yeah… This whole thing is giving me a headache.  
Hayden: This much stress can be really hard on your body. Especially in the muscles where you hold your tension. Try to keep your shoulders relaxed, and drink lots of water to flush out toxins, okay?  
Dipper looks a Nadia sadly.  
Nadia: Aww, Dipper, you’re worried about me, aren’t you?  
Nadia leans down and snuggles Dipper, who licks her face.  
Hayden: With the car totaled, I took the liberty of calling Sloane for a ride. Hope that’s alright.  
Adriana: That’s a good idea, Hayden. Thank you.  
By the time everyone is packed and ready to go, Sloane pulls in front of the bed and breakfast.  
Sloane: Hello, Hayden!... And, uh… hello Hayden’s friends.  
Dipper immediately launches herself at Sloane.  
Sloane: Oh my! Um… Can you maybe not do that, please?  
Dipper: Ruff! Ruff!  
Dipper moves back, wagging not only her tail, but her entire back end.  
Sloane: Thank you for respecting my personal space.  
Dipper: Ruff!  
Hayden: Thank you so much for coming, Sloane. I’ll load up the car so we can get on our way.  
Nadia: The sooner I’m reunited with my bed and blankets, the better.  
The two busily load the car with everyone’s belongings.  
Sloane: Um… Adriana? Could I speak with you for a moment?  
Adriana: Sure. What is it?  
Sloane: I would like to thank you for taking care of Hayden.  
Adriana: Oh, it was nothing, I--  
Sloane: Hayden’s never been in a car accident before. I’m grateful she was not alone. I’m very protective of Hayden. I care for her like a big sister would.  
Adriana: Don’t mention it, Sloane. Hayden means a lot to me too.  
Sloane: And yet I don’t know you much at all… Maybe it would be appropriate to spend some time together? I mean, besides the long car ride we have ahead of us. We could sync our calendars and find concurrent free time. We could participate in female-coded activities? Such as a spa day, or brunch, or we could… get petty manis?  
Adriana: Get what now?  
Sloane: A salon service where one’s nails are… ‘done’.  
Adriana: Oh, you mean mani-pedis.  
Sloane: Yes, that!  
Adriana: I have to say it’d be great to get to know Hayden’s friends. She told me a lot about you. I look forward to seeing if you live up to the hype.  
Adriana: The hype? Oh no. There is no hype. Trust me. Zero percent hype.  
Adriana: I’ll be the judge of that.  
When the luggage is loaded, they all pile into the van for the long drive home. Two weeks later, Adriana and Damien walk from the subway to Nadia’s place.  
Adriana: I’m worried about Nadia. She’s been a little distant since the trip.  
Damien: No kidding. It’s not like her to be this withdrawn.  
Adriana: It was an awful breakup. She really fell hard for Steve.  
Damien: Which is ridiculous. They barely knew each other. I just hate seeing her so upset.  
Adriana: I’m sure she’ll be fine once we cheer her up a bit.  
Damien: … Or not.  
Nadia’s apartment is messier than they’ve ever seen it. Adriana can barely find the furniture beneath scattered papers, unwashed dishes, and piles of laundry. A pink bulletin board is crowded with papers. Pastel ribbons connect each piece to ‘Where is Steve???’ written in the center.  
Adriana: Whoa… This is… new.  
Damien: I’m kind of impressed with this evidence board. It’s very thorough. Could do without the glittery purple gel pen, though.  
Nadia: Good! You’re here. I need your help.  
Adriana: Hello to you too?  
Nadia stands behind her board. She picks up a paintbrush to use as a pointer.  
Nadia: Something is wrong with Steve.  
Adriana: Nadia I’d hoped you were moving on. You need to let this go.  
Nadia: I can’t just let it go! Something is wrong. I can prove it to you.  
Damien: I’ve had my own suspicions since you first told me about Steve’s not, Adriana. Things just don’t add up.  
Nadia: Thank you! Just hear me out.  
Nadia slaps the brush against each piece of evidence as she announces them.  
Nadia: First. He blocked me on all his social media accounts as soon as we got home.  
Damien: Actually, he deleted all his accounts. There’s no trace of a Steve Tennyson online anymore.  
Adriana: Wait, what?  
Damien: I even checked up with his workplace. They’ve never heard of him.  
Adriana: Why didn’t you say anything?  
Damien: I figured you’d write me off as paranoid. I needed more facts.  
Nadia: Second. Robert won’t answer my calls! And his recorded message about a sudden ‘business trip’ is the thinnest excuse I’ve ever heard.  
Adriana: Hmm, people go on business trips. It happens  
Damien: Not the night their only child goes missing, they don’t  
Nadia: You think Robert did something to Steve?  
Damien: I’m just saying if this were my case, he’d be the top suspect on my list.  
Nadia brandishes her pointer at Adriana.  
Nadia: what about that photo we found by the waterfall?  
Damien: What photo? This is the first I’m hearing of any photo.  
Adriana: Look at the woman in the stands.  
Damien: I recognize her… Cecile, Head of Matchmaking for Eros. I knew I was right to be suspicious of them.  
Adriana: I did overhear some odd things at Robert’s house. Robert was lecturing Steve for sharing to much about their personal lives. He stressed privacy, even from Nadia.  
Nadia: What? See, D? That’s even worse!  
Damien: What else do you have?  
Nadia: On our trip, I heard Steve talking in his sleep. He said… ‘I love you, Nadia’.  
Adriana: Oh, Nadia.  
Nadia: So you see? He cared about me as much as I cared about him. He would have said goodbye.  
Damien: Nadia… that’s not exactly hard evidence.  
Nadia: You want hard evidence? What about the marshmallows!  
Damien: Oh, well now that I know marshmallows are involved this changes everything.  
Nadia yanks open a kitchen cabinet. A landslide of candy packages in all shapes, sizes, and colors pour out onto the counters and floor, forming a pile around Nadia’s feet.  
Nadia: He brought me one every day we were together. An not just any marshmallows. Chocolate-covered marshmallows. My favorite! He wouldn’t do this if he didn’t care!  
Adriana: Whoa…  
Damien: That’s… an obsessive amount of marshmallows.  
Nadia: It’s not obsessive! It’s sweet!  
Adriana: Guys! You both want to help Steve. There’s no need to bicker about it.  
Damien: … She’s right.  
Nadia: Really? You’re going to find Steve?  
Damien: I can’t promise that. But I’m definitely going to get to the bottom of this.  
Nadia flings her arms around Damien with a little squeal, hugging him tight.  
Damien: Oof!  
Nadia: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
Damien extracts himself from Nadia’s iron grip.  
Damien: Heh. Don’t mention it. I want to get started on this tonight, so I’m heading out.  
Nadia: Good! Yes! Go find Steve!  
Damien: I will try, Nadia.  
He gathers his things and leaves, already making plans on his phone.  
Adriana: I had a date planned with Hayden, but if you need me to stay with you.  
Nadia: No! Don’t cancel date plans for me! You need to hold tight to your love while you can.  
Adriana: Definitely. No need to worry. I’m holding onto Hayden as tight as I can.  
Nadia: Good!  
Adriana: Are you sure you’re okay by yourself?  
Nadia: I’m fine now that I know D is on the case! Besides, I need some time to myself anyway. Go on your date!  
Adriana: Okay, okay I’m going.  
Sloane opens the door when Adriana arrives at Sloane and Hayden’s apartment.  
Sloane: Come on in.  
Dipper wiggles in between them and licks Adriana’s hand.  
Dipper: Aruff! Ruff!  
Sloane: Dipper, sit!  
Dipper sits as best she can, tail wagging hard against the floor.  
Sloane: So… Interesting choice.  
Adriana: Excuse me?  
Sloane: You’ve chosen a very casual outfit for a trip to the opera. It’s very… socially daring.  
Adriana: An opera?  
Sloane: … I just ruined a surprise, didn’t I? Can you still act really surprised when you find out?  
Hayden’s Voice: Adriana! You’re here!  
Sloane: This way.  
Adriana steps farther inside the apartment and she sees her perfect match by the window with a stunning golden dress with off the shoulder straps.  
Adriana: Guess this means I should step up my game, you look gorgeous.  
Hayden: My head’s big enough as is, Adriana.  
Adriana: So about this date tonight I am totally surprised right now. I can’t wait to go on this date I know absolutely nothing about. Why are you all dressed up? Where are we going? It’s a mystery. A total mystery.  
Hayden: … Sloane told you we’re going to the opera, didn’t she?  
Adriana: Maybe. But I’m really looking forward to going. Although I seem to be a bit under-dressed.  
Sloane: Wait! This is great! We can go shop for a better outfit for you! For bonding! That’s a bonding activity, right?  
Hayden: … I’ll admit, it’d be nice to see Adriana in a fancy new outfit.  
Adriana: Oh, really? Well now we have to go.  
Sloane: Good.  
Hayden: Have fun! I’ll meet you at the opera house!  
Sloane: Alright. Commencing ‘Operation: Find an Outfit’!  
Adriana: Roger that!  
Sloane purposefully strides up to each shop window, inspects it critically, then moves on to the next store, with Adriana following behind.  
Adriana: You know, if this is meant to be a bonding activity, you should probably tell me more about yourself.  
Sloane: Good point! What should I tell you?  
Adriana: Your job would be a good start.  
Sloane: Well, I’m the lead information technology specialist for an aerospace engineering team.  
Adriana: I… think I know what some of those words mean.  
Sloane: … I’m tech support. Except instead of helping your grandma when she accidentally deletes everything, I help rocket scientists… when they accidentally delete everything.  
Adriana: Wait, do you work for NASA?  
Sloane: Yes!  
Adriana: Whoa that’s badass.  
Sloane: Really? I mostly tell people to turn it off and back on again.  
Adriana: But see, you don’t have to say that part. Just tell people you work for NASA. it makes them think you’re a mad scientist in a secret lab.  
Sloane: I do have a lab coat.  
Adriana: See, there you go.  
Sloane: Oh! Look at that!  
Sloane stops abruptly in front of a store window.  
Sloane: Come on, let’s go inside.  
Sloane quickly finds the outfit from the window display and holds it up triumph.  
Sloane: Mission successful! Go try it on.  
Adriana: Yes, ma’am!  
Adriana tries on the classic black tuxedo with a red tie.  
Adriana: What do you think?  
Sloane: You’re… wow. I mean it looks really good on you! And it’s perfect for the opera!  
Adriana: Awesome. I’m definitely getting it.  
Sloane: So… Did our hanging out go well?  
Adriana: Hanging out isn’t really pass-fail.  
Sloane: Right… But if it were, do you think I passe?  
Adriana: With flying colors.  
Hayden shows Adriana to the balcony seats she had picked out for there date.  
Adriana: What a view!  
Hayden: I’ll say.  
Adriana: I meant of the stage.  
Hayden: The stage is pretty nice too. Just not half as pretty as you are. I hope you like the opera I picked out. It’s called La Boheme.  
Adriana: Well I’ve never actually been to an opera.  
Hayden: So it’s your first time, huh?  
Adriana: Well, I wanted to wait for someone special to share it with.  
Hayden: One of my favorite songs is from the opera.  
Hayden quietly sings a few bars for only Adriana to hear, Hayden’s voice drawing Adriana in with her beautiful melody.  
Adriana: Bravo! That was lovely.  
Hayden: Thank you, but it’s nothing compared to the performance you’re about to see. La Boheme is so tragically romantic. The lovers don’t have much time left together. So they have to hold onto each other while they still can.  
Adriana: … Nadia said that to me earlier today, about coming on this date with you.  
Hayden: Is she still broken up about Steve?  
Adriana: She doesn’t believe he would have left her the way he did. She’s convinced something happened to him.  
Hayden:it did seem out of character for Steve. From what I saw, he was a pretty decent guy.  
Adriana: Yeah… Damien’s looking into it. And I’ll check up with Nadia tomorrow.  
Hayden puts a hand on Adriana’s shoulder and squeezes it gently.  
Hayden: It’ll be okay. These things take time.  
Adriana: Thank you. For now, though, let’s just enjoy the opera.  
Hayden: Speaking of… it’s starting!  
Hayden whispers low into Adriana’s ear, leaning into her space.  
Hayden: I’ve always been struck by how these two know, immediately, that they’re in love. Sometimes you know someone is special, even if you’ve only just met them.  
Adriana laces her fingers through Hayden’s. Out of the corner of Adriana’s eye, she can see Hayden’s huge smile, no matter how she tries to contain it. The show continues, every line of dialogue perfectly delivered.  
Hayden: Did you know they found an extra scene to this opera after the creator died?  
Adriana: No, I didn’t.  
Hayden: It featured a furniture sale. I think this performance is referencing that. See how there’s extra, unused furniture tucked to the side?  
Hayden hands Adriana the opera glasses, the directs her by guiding her arm with gentle touches.  
Adriana: Seems like you’ve done your research.  
Hayden is in Adriana’s space, there lips mere inches from touching. As the music hits a particularly beautiful crescendo, Adriana presses her lips to Hayden’s. Adriana can feel Hayden’s smile as she pulls away.  
Hayden: I think that’s my favorite part of this opera yet.  
Adriana: Mine too.  
Adriana rests her head on Hayden’s shoulder and watches the performance. As the story unfolds, the music, costumes, and acting captivates Adriana.  
Hayden: I love that part. In te, vivo ravviso il sogno ch’io vorrei sempre sognar! It means, ‘In you, I see a dream come to life. A dream I pray always to dream.’  
Adriana: That’s beautiful.  
The music swells as the lovers embrace for the last time. Adriana looks over to find Hayden smiling at her, not the stage.  
Adriana: Shouldn’t you be watching the show?  
Hayden: Sorry, I got really caught up in everything for a moment.  
Adriana: You’re lucky you’re cute.  
The show ends, and the both of them stand and applaud before making their way into the lobby with the rest of the crowd.  
Hayden: So, how did you like La Boheme?  
Adriana: Well, it was amazing! It was romantic, funny, and sad all at the same time. How about you?  
Hayden: Words can’t express how much I enjoyed it.  
Someone walks out of a nearby door and Adriana catches a glimpse of the backstage area of the theater. Everything looks unfinished, with discarded costumes and props laying around.  
Adriana: I wonder what it’s like to be behind the scenes at an opera.  
Hayden: Why don’t we find out?  
Before the door can shut, Hayden wedges her foot in the door.  
Adriana: What are you doing?  
Hayden: Getting us backstage passes. Come on, let’s check it out.  
Adriana: Okay, let’s go.  
Hayden: Glad you made up your mind… security’s headed this way.  
A cluster of other theatergoers stop the guard to ask him directions. As he gestures to their map, Hayden kicks open the door.  
Hayden: Quick, get inside.  
Adriana: Going!  
Hayden pulls the door shut and lets it click softly closed.  
Adriana: This is so exciting, I--  
Hayden: Shh!  
Adriana hears footsteps on the other side of the door and the tuneless humming of the security guard as he takes his position.  
Security Guard: Hmm… hmm… hmm…  
Hayden: We’re in.  
They sneak into the central dressing room for the actors, which also doubles as storage.  
Adriana: Whoa! There are so many costumes. Look at all these hats.  
Hayden: And props. There’s everything from cannonballs to tea sets.  
Adriana: It must be so fun to play with this stuff everyday.  
Hayden: Hey, check it out!  
Hayden sits in a lavish gold throne and assumes an air of great dignity.  
Hayden: By royal decree, I would like to proclaim that the most charming and wonderful date in all the land is Adriana!  
Adriana: Awww! You’re sweet. Okay, this is fun. But I’ve got something better.  
Adriana waves the bouquet dramatically.  
Adriana: Oh my darling love! How I long for us to be together. Alas, my father will never allow me to be with someone so… so…  
Hayden: Gorgeous? Breathtaking? Awe-inspiring?  
Adriana: … Poor.  
Hayden: Oh, okay. That works too.  
Adriana presses herself into Hayden’s arms.  
Adriana: We will have to keep our affair a secret, my beloved.  
Hayden: I think I can live with that.  
Adriana is so close to Hayden, she can feel her warmth.  
Hayden: You know… we’re pretty alone back here… maybe we should take advantage of it.  
Adriana pulls Hayden to her, closing the distance between their mouths in a searing kiss.  
Hayden: I’ve wanted you to do that all night.  
Adriana: Me too.  
Adriana drops her props and slides her arms around Hayden, kissing her again and again.  
Hayden: Oh Adriana.  
Hayden tilts Adriana’s head back with her hands and kisses along her jaw, trailing kisses over her throat and down the deep V of her neckline.  
Adriana: I knew I brought this Tux for a reason.  
Hayden: It looks stunning on you.  
Hayden slides Adriana’s suit jacket off her shoulders, slowly.  
Hayden: You’re amazing, Adriana. You have no idea how badly I want you right now. But I’m okay with stopping too. Just let me know what you’re thinking, okay?  
Adriana: Oh, Hayden I want you. Now.  
Hayden: I’m so glad to hear that.  
She slips her hands around Adriana, kissing her and tilting her back.  
Adriana: Yes, Hayden…  
Hayden checks over Adriana’s shoulder and guides her gently down, down, down… until she’s on top of Adriana on the couch.  
Adriana: Oh, I like this.  
Hayden: Yeah? How about this.  
Hayden slides down Adriana’s body, skimming her hands over her clothes as she moves further down.  
Adriana: Yes.  
Hayden: Mmm, thought so.  
Hayden makes eye contact with Adriana as she slowly takes off her clothes, Hayden takes her time to show off as she goes.  
Adriana: This just keeps getting better and better.  
Hayden: Oh, I know. Trust me, I’ve been fantasizing about this all week.  
Hayden undoes Adriana’s belt and in one swift move her pants join Hayden’s clothes.  
Hayden: Ooh… wearing such sexy panties just for me.  
Adriana: You like them?  
Hayden: Absolutely. But not when they’re in the way.  
Hayden expertly kneads Adriana’s thigh muscles with her warm hands as she moves up, up.  
Adriana: That is great… but what about you?  
Hayden: I want to spoil you. Just close your eyes and let me take care of you.  
Hayden’s hot breath makes Adriana shiver, but her kisses have Adriana running her hands through her hair.  
Adriana: Yesss… Ooooh, Hayden.  
Hayden moves slowly, building in intensity as Adriana moans louder with each touch.  
Hayden: Mmm.  
Adriana can feel her moan vibrate throughout her entire body. Adriana finds it harder and harder to think as Hayden’s body moves with hers until time gets lost.  
Adriana: Ooohhh!  
Hayden nuzzles her face against Adriana’s.  
Hayden: Mmm… You’re so wonderful. I don’t want to move.  
Adriana: Me neither.  
Hayden smooths out Adriana’s clothes, gently putting her hair back into place. The two of them relax, taking in their surroundings.  
Hayden: All this stuff… the costumes, the props, the backdrops. It’s like a fantasy world. Sometimes I feel like I can relate to being an actor.  
Adriana: Do you have a hidden stash of props I don’t know about?  
Hayden: Of course! Haven’t you seen my giant throne?  
When Hayden’s warm laughter fades from the room, the leftover silence feels somber.  
Hayden: But I mean… Sometimes I feel like I’m play-acting. Like I’m just going through the motions. Do you ever feel that way?  
Adriana: Oh, Hayden are you trying to tell me something? Are you secretly and alien? It’s okay. You can tell me. I could totally be into an alien.  
Hayden inspects her hands.  
Hayden: No tentacles, no green skin, no telepathic powers… Pretty sure I’m not an alien.  
Adriana: Hmm. I’m almost disappointed.  
Adriana stifles a yawn with the back of her hand.  
Hayden: It’s been a long evening. It’s probably time to head home.  
Hayden stands up and runs her hands through her hair.  
Adriana: Come on,we better get out of here before someone catches us.  
Adriana arrives back at her apartment and kicks off her shoes, ready for bed, when her phone rings.  
Adriana: (It’s Damien…) Hello?  
Damien: Sorry to call so late… it’s about Steve. I found something you and Nadia need to see. Tomorrow I’ll pick you both up and drive to Philadelphia.  
Adriana: Philadelphia?  
Damien picks up Adriana and Nadia as promised, but the whole ride to Philadelphia, they aren’t able to get any answers out of him.  
Adriana: Okay, we’re here. Can you tell us what this is about now?  
Nadia: Did you find him, D? Did you find Steve?  
Damien: Not exactly.  
Damien takes them into an alley to watch the street.  
Adriana: Damien cut the cloak and dagger stuff already. You drove us all this way. Nadia’s worried. Why can’t you just tell us--  
Damien: Get back!  
Damien holds out an arm, pressing Adriana against the wall, her back to his chest. Adriana hears his quiet, intense voice in her ear.  
Damien: Keep quiet and watch.  
Damien lifts his arm to Adriana’s shoulder and points.  
Damien: There.  
Commutes cross the street as the light changes. Several bikers move out of the way and Adriana finally sees him.  
Nadia: Steve! That’s Steve. I’d know him anywhere!  
Nadia bolts from the alleyway before Adriana or Damien can stop her.  
Adriana: Damn it, Nadia. Wait!  
Nadia waves frantically, sprinting down the sidewalk.  
Nadia: Steve! Steve!  
He smiles and waves in her direction.  
Nadia: I knew you wouldn’t just--  
But Steve passes Nadia and walks to a woman behind her… And pulls her close for a kiss.  
Nadia: … Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;)


	7. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana and Nadia undercover a disturbing truth about Steve. while Damien investigates Eros... firsthand.

Adriana stands completely frozen, watching Nadia’s shocked expression.  
Nadia: … Steve?  
Beside Adriana, Damien leans close to whisper in her ears.  
Damien: I’ll hang back so we don’t cause a scene. Or, you know, more of a scene, than necessary.  
Adriana: Good idea.  
Adriana rushes to Nadia’s side, while Damien returns to his car.  
Nadia: Steve, this is what you meant when you wrote you ‘never wanted to hurt’ me?  
???: I’m sorry, who are you?  
Nadia: That’s rich. I’m the girl you stranded with a piss-poor handwritten note!  
Woman: Walk away, lady. Gary doesn’t know you.  
Nadia: His name’s not ‘Gary’, lady. His name’s Steve, and he owes me a goddamn explanation.  
Gary: You must have me mixed up with someone else. I don’t know who you are.  
Woman: Leave. Now. I won’t ask you two again.  
Nadia: No! No. I know it’s you.  
Adriana: Hey stay out of this, lay! Seriously, we don’t need two drama queens for this.  
Nadia: Hey!  
Adriana: I… was referring to Gary!  
Gary: Hey!  
Woman: You’re ruining our date!  
Nadia: Do I look like I care?  
Gary: Look, enough is enough, okay? I’m not this ‘Steve’ guy. Leave us alone.  
Woman: Hmph!  
Gary walks away with his new girl without looking back. Adriana is forced to drag Nadia to the car.  
Nadia: Hey Steve, that character you love in A Battle of Crowns? Yeah, he dies in the season two finale! By beheading!  
In the car, Nadia crosses her arms and refuses to look at Adriana or Damien. The long silence is stifling.  
Damien: So… that’s it?  
Adriana: Pretty much.  
Damien: Nadia, you’re just going to let him walk away?  
Nadia: I have nothing else to say. Besides, I can’t look at him without feeling like.  
Nadia punches the dashboard.  
Adriana: Whoa.  
Damien: Look, he’s dropped his girl off. And that road leads to an empty alley. Maybe with some private time, we can press a little harder and get some useful info out of him.  
Nadia: Some kind of closure could keep me from another night with the bulletin board. But I just… need time to process for now  
Damien: And you, Adriana? Up for a little daylight interrogation?  
Adriana: What, play detective with you?  
Damien: Something like that.  
Adriana: He’s not getting off the hook that easy.  
Damien: Alright, then.  
Nadia: Make sure to… But then again… Maybe you could.  
Nadia groans in frustration.  
Damien: And that’s our cue to leave.  
Adriana and Damien walk side-by-side toward the alley Gary disappeared into.  
Adriana: Got a plan up your sleeve?  
Damien: Doesn’t seem like a tough guy to crack. Good cop, bad cop should work.  
Adriana: I thought people only did that in detective movies.  
Damien: Doesn’t mean it doesn’t work.  
Adriana: In that case I’ll play the bad cop.  
Damien: Why am I not surprised?  
Adriana spots Gary calling someone on the phone. Without warning, she grabs his collar, and shoves him against the nearest wall.  
Adriana: We’re not done.  
Gary: You’ve gotta be kidding me. You again?  
Damien: Now he remembers.  
Gary: Who’s this?  
Adriana: You’re innocent act may fool Nadia, but we know you’re hiding something. ‘Fess up, and I’ll let you leave in one piece.  
Damien: Sorry, buddy, what my partner meant to say is… I don’t want to have to call an ambulance a second time today.  
Gary: You’re bluffing.  
Adriana slams him against the wall one more time.  
Gary: Fine.  
Gary lands on the ground, brushing his shoulders roughly… and Adriana sees a mark on his right palm.  
Adriana: (That looks exactly like Steve’s scar… from the car accident!) Gary does the name ‘Moonlight’ ring a bell?  
Gary: That some kinda indie emo band? Not really me scene.  
Adriana: Umm, no.  
Damien: That scar… remember where you got it from?  
Gary: I get cuts and scrapes almost every day. I’d waste too much time keeping track of all of ‘em.  
Adriana: Liar. You got this in a car accident.  
Gary: I drive a bike. Now, if I see either of of you or your crazy friend again, I’m calling the cops. Gary walks away, bumping Adriana on purpose. She hears him whisper ‘freaks’ as she stomps down the street.  
Damien: So… that scar means Steve and Gary are physically the same person.  
Adriana: Which doesn’t make sense at all.  
Damien: Regardless, that was excellent effort… for your first interrogation.  
Adriana: Well, who says this was my first interrogation?  
Damien: Hey, now. Being cocky is the first step to giving yourself away.  
Adriana: Do you see everything as one form of power play or another?  
Damien: Basically.  
Adriana: I wanna know if you enjoyed that as much as I did.  
Damien: ‘Course I did. Didn’t we just establish that you did a decent job?  
Adriana: It was ‘excellent’ two minutes ago.  
Damien: You should know better than to fish compliments from me. But… yeah, I had a bit of fun back there.  
Damien nudges her with his elbow. She nudges him back and he smiles. In the car, they update Nadia on what’s happened.  
Nadia: At least I know I haven’t gone completely off the rails.  
Adriana: We’re really sorry, Nadia.  
Nadia: I’m glad you two went… But I just feel so… powerless.  
Damien: You know what would really help?  
Nadia: Gary and his new girl being hit by a school bus?  
Damien: Not… exactly. Ever gone to a self-defense class, Nadia?  
Nadia: Nope. But… now may actually be the perfect time.  
Damien: That’s what I thought. I know a guy who teaches a class not far from here. You should check it out.  
Adriana: It’d be good for you to blow off some steam and get that extra dose of self-love.  
Damien: In light of everything, there’s no harm in learning to protect yourself.  
Nadia: Then you’re coming with me, Adriana. I could use some fun, solid company.  
Adriana: What about Damien?  
Nadia: As if Damien and the word ‘fun’ could coexist without the world imploding.  
Damien narrows his eyes at her.  
Damien: Funny. I’ve actually got a client meeting in a nearby neighborhood, but we’ll drive back to New York together.  
Adriana: Let’s go.  
Nadia: Adriana… keeping me sane since forever. Thank you.  
Adriana: Happy to help.  
Damien: I’ll call Brock and give him a heads-up. Try to go easy on him, you two.  
Nadia: Yeah…  
Adriana: Don’t count on it.  
Later that evening, Adriana and Nadia enter an upscale training facility after following the directions Damien gave them.  
Adriana: Hmm… Cool place.  
Inside, people stretch and warm up in a room covered with mats.  
Nadia: I’m glad you’re here with me. Damien warned that this instructor could be a little… intense.  
Adriana: I’m sure he isn’t that--  
Brock: Hey!  
Adriana: Aah!  
Brock” Sorry! I tend to startle people a lot. I’ve been told I have a ‘naturally abrupt voice’. Damien told me you two would be coming. Adriana and Nadia, right?  
Nadia: Yeah! He said it would be a way to blow off some steam. I’ve been going through some emotional stuff, and I’ve been needing a way to chill--  
Brock: ‘Chill’?! Self-defense is a matter of survival! Not fun!  
Brock puts on a thick foam training suit, protecting him from the neck down… while giving him the silhouette of a round, squishy marshmallow-man.  
Brock: Does this look like a laughing matter to you?  
Adriana: Um… Honestly?  
Brock: No more chit-chat! Class, line up!  
Adriana lines up shoulder-to-shoulder with Nadia and the other students as she whispers to her.  
Nadia: Yeesh. I think all I need to feel better is to see this guy get knocked on his butt.  
Brock: Silence in the dojo! Now, when confronting imminent danger, there are many effective targets. The eyes, the throat, the groin, the instep, the solar plexus.. I will represent the Imminent Danger. Any volunteers to try and stop me? I guarantee you can’t hurt me. How about you?  
Brock clumsily swings his heavily-wrapped arm to point at Nadia.  
Nadia: Wuh? Me? No! Uh… Adriana volunteers!  
Adriana:What?  
The class claps as Nadia nudges her forward.  
Nadia: Sorry.  
Adriana takes her place on the mat. Suddenly, Brock waddles toward her at full speed.  
Brock: Imminent danger! Imminent danger!  
Adriana prepares to strike. She strikes the thick foam collar protecting Brock’s neck.  
Brock: Urrk!  
Brock coughs, still trying to play it cool.  
Brock: That was… koff… mildly effective, I suppose.  
Nadia: Whoa, good one, Adriana!  
Adriana: Why, thank you!  
Brock composes himself.  
Brock: Don’t underestimate your assailant! Danger can strike a second time!  
Brock rushes forward and wraps her in a tight, foamy bear hug.  
Brock: You are constrained! Think fast!  
Adriana balls up her fists. She swings her fist down between Brock’s legs She hear a soft, padded thud… but the effect is resounding.  
Brock: Hnnggg!!  
Brock instantly lets her go and doubles over, crumpling to half his height.  
Brock: Good… defense…  
The crowd claps.  
Nadia: Wooo! Kick ass, Adriana!  
Brock: Looks like we have our second volunteer!  
Nadia: Who, me? Oh, uh… sure!  
Nadia steps forward meekly.  
Brock: Sometimes, an attacker will clasp you from behind. In that instance, you must channel your survival instincts, lower your center of gravity, and flip your attacker, using you hips as leverage!  
Brock nods to two senior students, who demonstrate a picture perfect hip-throw.  
Adriana: Whoa!  
Nadia: You want me to do that?  
Brock: Your survival depends on it! Danger is upon you!  
Brock gets into place behind Nadia… She struggles half-heartedly, trying in vain to budge Brock’s weight.  
Nadia: Is this… Mmph!... really necessary?  
Adriana: Nadia, get angry! Think of Gary’s new girlfriend!  
Nadia: She’s not… even… that… CUTE!!!  
A fire lights in Nadia’s eyes, and she heaves forward, rolling Brock over her shoulder and slamming him to the mat with authority.  
Nadia: Hrrah!  
Brock: Oof!  
Adriana: Whoa! Way to go, Nadia!  
Brock: Consider this Danger… neutralized.  
After an hour or so of drilling various techniques and pummeling Brock mercilessly, Ariana and Nadia pack there things as the class wraps up.  
Nadia: That was amazing! I learned so many things! I can break someone’s nose now! Or rupture someone’s eardrums! I could hip-throw the world!  
Adriana: Okay, slow down, ninja warrior.  
Nadia: It was so cathartic… I feel so… powerful!  
Adriana: But how do you feel about Steve?  
Nadia: Honestly, still concerned… But now I know I can do more than just sit around and worry. I can take back control of my life! Thanks so much for coming, Adriana. I can’t tell you how much I needed this.  
Adriana: My pleasure!  
As they leave, Brock bids them goodbye… while nursing his shoulder with a giant ice pack.  
Brock: Thank you for coming… Be sure to refer a friend.  
The next day…

4:41pm  
Damien: Meet me in front of EROS in 10  
Adriana: because…  
Adriana: ?  
Damien: Just come  
Adriana: fiiiine. So bossy.  
Adriana: omw

Adriana arrives in time to spot Damien walking out of Eros’s front door.  
Adriana: Hey, what’s going on?  
He leads her away from the building, cutting straight to the chase.  
Damien: Out back, there’s a door that leads to a loading dock. There’s security patrolling every floor, cameras lining the hallways. Even key card IDs for all the employees!  
Adriana: So you were in there doing what? Recon?  
Damien: Focus, Adriana! Why would a so-called ‘matchmaking service’ need all that?  
Adriana: Well I met Hayden because of Eros. Maybe you’re just being paranoid?  
Damien: The rumors are true, ladies and gents, love is indeed blind.  
Adriana: Please, you’ve been skeptical about Eros from the moment Nadia mentioned it.  
Damien: Can you blame me? Look how it turned out for her.  
Adriana: What about Hayden?  
Damien: What about her?  
Adriana: We’re happy. If anything, I’d march in there and throw them one hell of a thank you party. You still haven’t answered my first question.  
Damien: I wanted to get a sense of how Eros runs… learn their office layout… see how the quiz works.  
Adriana: The Perfect Match quiz? Why?  
Damien grabs the back of his neck and groans.  
Damien: I don’t know. Curiosity… maybe?  
Adriana: And?  
Damien: They said and I quote… I’m ‘ineligible for a perfect match.’  
Damien: They’re idiots. I think you’re great.  
Damien: Oh, I know.  
Adriana: Wow… never again am I playing the compassionate human card with you. I just don’t understand why they’d reject you.  
Damien: Heh, who knows. Seems my skeptical reputation precedes me. Guess i didn’t make the ‘exclusive’ cut.  
Damien laughs, but it sounds somewhat hollow.  
Damien: I’m fine, Adriana.  
Adriana: Are you sure?  
Damien: Yeah…  
He takes a deep breath, as if to compose himself.  
Damien: Yeah. Let’s not waste time talking about this. Anyway, I’m about to head to a nearby pub for a drink. You’re welcome to join me if you’d like.  
Adriana: Don’t tell me… Archer and Hopps? Nadia says that’s where you go for some serious brooding time.  
Damien: Dammit, Nadia.  
Adriana: Is it true?  
Damien: No! I mean, yeah. But only come if you want to.  
Adriana: Do you want me to?  
Damien: I wouldn’t say yes if it was anyone else, but… Yes. I’d like that.  
Adriana: I think I’m actually gonna call it a day.  
Damien: No worries. Take it easy, yeah?  
Adriana: You too.  
The next morning, Hayden arrives at Adriana’s apartment.  
Hayden: Hey! Sorry to drop by so early.  
Adriana: I don’t mind at all. A lot has happened… I’m actually glad to see you.  
Adriana welcomes Hayden inside, and she gives Adriana a sweet kiss on the cheek as she enters.  
Hayden: Sounds like you and Damien uncovered a lot. I’ll make us some pick-me-ups, and you can tell me about it?  
Adriana: Sure! I’ll have my usual green tea with honey.  
Hayden emerges from the kitchen a couple minutes later with a mug in hand.  
Hayden: Here you go! One green tea with honey.  
Adriana: Thanks. The caffeine is definitely welcome.  
Hayden: I’m gonna make something for myself. Keep talking!  
Hayden heads back into the kitchen as Adriana relays Damien’s findings about Eros and Steve.  
Adriana: It’s weird, right? For Eros to have that level of security?  
Hayden returns from the kitchen with a second mug.  
Hayden: I mean, a bit strange, but not out of the question? Lots of buildings in New York have advanced security.  
Hayden offers Adriana the mug.  
Hayden: one green tea with honey.  
Adriana: Um… Hayden? Are you feeling alright?  
Hayden: Hmm?  
Hayden notices her mug… and cringes with embarrassment.  
Hayden: Oh my god. I completely spaced. This is so embarrassing.  
Adriana: No worries. Happens to the best of us.  
Hayden: Guess I needed this caffeine more than I realized.  
Hayden takes a seat next to Adriana on the couch.  
Hayden: This Steve business has been stressing me out.  
Adriana: Same.  
Hearing this, Hayden puts the mug down and places her hands on Adriana’s shoulders, kneading deep circles. The relief is instant, and Hayden’s touch sends soothing waves through Adriana’s whole body.  
Adriana: It still amazes me how good you are at this.  
Hayden: Naturally, I aim to please. You know, there’s another reason I came this morning. Sloane wanted me to invite you over tonight.  
Adriana: Really?  
Hayden: Really! She’s been talking about ‘quality friendship time’ a lot, and is actually excited for a social function, which is… uncharacteristic.  
Adriana: Well in that case, how can I say no?  
Later that night, Adriana arrives at Sloane and Hayden’s apartment.  
Sloane: Adriana! You’re here. The invitation worked!  
Adriana: It did. Thanks for having me!  
Sloane: Please come in. you’ll notice the easy-listening, adult-contemporary music I’ve arranged for ambiance.  
Sloane gestures stiffly over to the couch, where Hayden sits with her guitar, effortlessly plucking out a pleasant series of chords.  
Hayden: Sloane heard this song at a department store and specifically requested that I be playing it when you arrive.  
Sloane: It is market-tested background music, Hayden.  
Without a word, Hayden leans in and gives Adriana a kiss on the cheek and a sly smirk.  
Sloane: Board games will start in one hour. I’ve also taken the liberty of making an hors d’oeuvres recipe from an online pin board. Full disclosure, I later realized they were appetizers meant for a baby shower, so please ignore the powder blue theme. I am decidedly not ‘having a boy’.  
Hayden: See, this is the level of planning I’ve come to know and love from Sloane.  
Sloane: I hope this is okay, Adriana… If you can’t tell, I don’t host often.  
Adriana: Sloane, everything is perfect!  
Sloane: Really? I’m sort of just going through the motions of what I think a normal person would do. Actually, that’s what I’m doing at all times, and it’s gotten me strangely far in life.  
Adriana: I think you’d be surprised how many people are doing that very same thing.  
Sloane: Heh… Okay, cool.  
Hayden: I’m gonna grab us all some of the sangria Sloane made. It’s a Halloween recipe, but it’s delicious.  
Sloane: You should probably stick to water, Hayden. You’ve been having that headache all afternoon.  
Hayden: I’ll be fine, Sloane! Do your hostess thing!  
Dipper trots out from Hayden’s room.  
Dipper: Ruff! Ruff!  
Adriana: Hey there, girl!  
Adriana pets Dipper, but she brushes past her, Dippers eyes focus on something.  
Dipper: Arf! Aroo...  
Sloane: What’s wrong, Dipper! I only speak English.  
Dipper: Rao! Raooo…  
Dipper whines plaintively. Adriana follows Dipper’s eye line across the room, when suddenly… KRSSSHH!!! Adriana looks to find Hayden collapsed on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass.  
Hayden: Adriana…  
Adriana rushes over and cradles Hayden. She looks up at Adriana, searching desperately… until her eyes flutter closed.  
Adriana: Hayden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;)


	8. Star-Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hayden in critical condition, Adriana turns to her friends for comfort. But will her time with them reveal even more secrets?

At the sound of glass breaking, Adriana and Sloane rush to find Hayden lying unconscious on the floor.  
Adriana: Hayden!  
Shards from the broken sangria glasses splay around Hayden. Adriana kneels down and shakes her, but she doesn’t wake up.  
Adriana: No…  
Dipper whines sadly and licks Hayden’s hand in an attempt to wake her up.  
Dipper: Aroo…  
Adriana fumbles for her cell phone and struggles to unlock it.  
Adriana: C’mon, c’mon.  
Sloane: Here, let me.  
Sloane call a number on her phone.  
Sloane: Hello. We have an emergency.  
Adriana cradle Hayden in her arms.  
Adriana: Hayden stay with me! We’ll get through this together. I promise.  
Hayden’s eyelids flutter slightly.  
Hayden: Adriana…  
Hayden touches Adriana’s face gently, then her arms drop and her eyes close once more. Soon, sirens ring out down the street. EMTs and paramedics load Hayden onto a stretcher and into the ambulance as lights flash around Adriana. She watches as they close the doors and the ambulance speeds away.  
Sloane: They said we can meet them at the hospital. Let’s go.  
At the hospital, Adriana heads straight to the receptionist.  
Adriana: Hi, we’re looking for Hayden Young?  
Receptionist: One moment please.  
She types away on her computer.  
Receptionist: She’s been admitted to the emergency room. Her condition has stabilized, but she needs rest. Only family members may visit at this time.  
Adriana: Only family members? I understand. When can we see her?  
Receptionist: We’ll call you as soon as Hayden’s accepting visitors. I have a ‘Sloane Washington’ listed here as her emergency contact?  
Sloane: Yes, that’s me. Come on, Adriana.  
Adriana and Sloane step away from the desk.  
Adriana: I just want to know what’s going on.  
Sloane: One of the paramedics said Hayden had symptoms of post-concussion syndrome. People are more prone to getting a stroke or blood clot after severe head trauma like that car accident.  
Sloane takes one look at Adriana’s horrified face.  
Sloane: Sorry, that was supposed to be my comforting voice, but I can see how that’s not comforting. We’ll have more data tomorrow. We can check in on her then.  
Adriana: At least we tried to see her.  
As Adriana walks along the river, Adriana notices Sloane fidgeting with her hands.  
Sloane: Well, that’s the last time I ever throw a party.  
Adriana: Are you alright?  
Sloane: Yes, I’m just… worried. I feel the same way people must have felt watching Friendship 7 re-enter Earth’s atmosphere with a loose heat shield.  
Adriana: Right, I’m sure.  
Sloane: I should have made her go to the doctor sooner. She kept complaining about headaches after the crash.  
Adriana: Sloane, this isn’t your fault. So do you have feelings for Hayden?  
Sloane: I have many feelings… But not romantic ones! I care for her like a sibling! I’m just protective. Like an orangutan mother… Or I guess, an orangutan sibling.  
Sloane pauses by the railing, looking out over the water.  
Sloane: For what it’s worth, I’m glad Hayden has someone like you. You seem to care about her a lot, and I know she cares about you. Oh, I almost forgot!  
Adriana: What is it?  
Sloane: Tonight’s when Hayden and I usually go to my favorite planetarium for their weekly late night event! Hayden really wanted to take you there after the party. It’s our routine. It always calms me down when I’m worried about something, or need to escape… But now Hayden can’t make it.  
Adriana: What’s the planetarium like?  
Sloane: Oh, it’s beautiful. It has the most amazing projections of constellations. I think you’d love it! I mean, you could… come with me? Only if you want to, of course! I… I guess I’m just not used to going to the planetarium alone.  
Adriana: It sounds fun, but I’m a little too worried about Hayden right now. I think I’ll just rest up until she needs us.  
Sloane: That makes sense. Conversing energy is important. Sleep well, Adriana. Message me if you need anything. I prefer encrypted communication.  
With that, Adriana and Sloane part ways. The next evening, Adriana and Nadia walk at a brisk pace toward the hospital. Nadia holds a cheerful bouquet of flowers in her arms.  
Nadia: I couldn’t believe the news. Terrible things keep happening, and I… I have to do something!  
Nadia brandishes the bouquet in frustration, almost hitting a random passerby.  
Adriana: hey, careful with the flowers! Those are for Hayden.  
Nadia: Sorry.  
Adriana: I feel you, but let’s just see if they’re letting her have visitors now.  
They enter the waiting room to see a familiar face talking to the receptionist.  
Damien: That bracelet is great. Where’d you get it?  
Receptionist: Oh! On vacation in San Juan.  
Damien: No kidding! The sea glass design is impeccable. My aunt actually owns a jewelry store there. I can refer you to her. I’m sure she’d find something special for you.  
Adriana: Damien! What’s he doing here?  
Out of sight from the receptionist, Adriana signals to Damien and regroup in a neighboring hallway.  
Damien: Perfect timing! I’m trying to see Hayden, but this receptionist is a tough one to crack. She’s not letting anyone through. For now.  
Adriana: You’re here to check in on Hayden you’ve finally warmed up to her, huh?  
Damien: Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, Adriana. I said I would get to the bottom of this. Keeping tabs on Eros clients happens to fall under that umbrella.  
Adriana: Sure, Damien. Keep telling yourself that.  
Nadia: So what’s the deal, D! Did you get any info?  
Damien: Yeah, the receptionist accidentally let slip what room Hayden’s staying in. Neurology 136, just through that door. We just gotta distract her and nab her badge for key-card access. I don’t know about you, Adriana, but I’m not waiting around for them to finally let us in.  
Nadia: Yeah, for one, I agree with Damien. I want to see firsthand that Hayden’s really okay.  
Damien: Exactly. Wait, ‘for once’?  
Adriana: We have to play it smart though… Any thoughts?  
Damien: Yeah. You keep complimenting the receptionist, while I swipe the badge. Stroking someone’s ego almost always lowers their guard. Easy.  
Nadia: People can smell false flattery from miles away, D! I’ve had people compliment my art, when all they really wanted was a spot in the gallery! We gotta cause a scene! Something loud, dramatic, and flashy! If you can handle that, Adriana, I can steal the badge!  
Adriana: I’m a thespian at heart. Just wait for my signal.  
Adriana buys a bottle of water from the vending machine and subtly pours a bit onto the floor. Then, she walks across the floor, pretending to slip, and fall to the ground, cradling her arm.  
Adriana: OWWW! MY ARM!!!  
The receptionist stands up, startled.  
Receptionist: Are you okay?  
Adriana: I can sue you for not having a wet floor sign!  
Out of the corner of her eye she sees Nadia swipe the badge from the desk.  
Receptionist: I… Do you require medical attention for you arm?  
Adriana: N-no. I’ll manage… somehow. My poor humerus bone.  
Adriana meets up with Damien and Nadia as other guests take the receptionist’s attention.  
Nadia: Nice one, Adriana! The Park cousins were born for a life of deception!  
Damien: C’mon, while she’s not looking this way.  
Adriana swipes the badge and sneaks through the door. They walk down the hallway, looking for a room marked with number 136.  
Damien: Should be down here.  
They rush inside the hospital room to find an empty bed.  
Adriana: Wait, where’s Hayden?  
Nadia: Maybe they took her away to check her vitals?  
Adriana searches around for any belongings, but the room appears untouched.  
Damien: I swear this is the room the receptionist said. Let’s split up and check the other rooms.  
Adriana quickly scours a few of the nearby rooms, then meet beck in Room 136.  
Adriana: I didn’t see her. We should probably hurr--  
The receptionist arrives with two security guards flanking her.  
Receptionist: What are you doing? You can’t be back here!  
Adriana: Where’s Hayden? Tell us now!  
Receptionist: Hayden Young has been transferred to another unit. We cannot disclose her confidential information. Now, if you’d kindly leave. You’re disturbing the other patients.  
Security escorts them outside. As they depart, Adriana glances down at the bouquet of pink flowers sadly.  
Adriana: I can’t believe this.  
Damien: Something is definitely up. An admin telling us off makes sense, but security popped out of nowhere, as though they were prepared.  
Nadia: You don’t… you don’t really think Hayden is gone, do you, Adriana?  
Adriana: They probably did transfer he. Let’s check tomorrow. Hayden definitely needed medical attention. Maybe when things are more stable, they’ll let us see her.  
Nadia: All this, on top of what’s happened with Steve.  
Damien: Exactly. Two disappearances is a pattern.  
Nadia: I’m gonna go home and work on my evidence board. And maybe paint on my new canvas while wearing an avocado face mask. For… catharsis.  
Nadia places a hand on Adriana’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze.  
Nadia: Stay strong, Adriana.  
Adriana: You too.  
Nadia disappears down the subway steps, and Adriana turns to Damien.  
Adriana: What do you think we should do?  
Damien: Well, I’ll look into what leads we have, and we can meet up tomorrow. There are a lot of loose ends to tie up. In the meantime tough, there’s no use worrying yourself sick. We’ll figure it out.  
Adriana: Yeah… I just hope she’s safe.  
Damien: Takes one look at Adriana’s despondent face.  
Damien: Hey, I’ve got an idea to take your mind off things. How about I take you to my classic stakeout spot? I can give you some tried and true detective tips. Might come in handy. And it’s one of my favorite rooftops looking over the city. It’ll be a good break from all that’s happened. So, you in?  
Adriana: There’s a lot to think about… I kind of just want to lie on the couch and binge comedies until I forget everything.  
Damien: That’s not a bad plan. Let’s meet up soon. I have a suspicion, but… I’ll have a better idea by tomorrow.  
The next evening, Adriana’s phone rings after she gets home from work.  
Adriana: Hello?  
Damien: Hey, it’s me. Let’s meet outside of Hayden and Sloane’s apartment.  
Adriana: Why, what’s going on?  
Damien: I called Sloane and asked if she’d been able to check in on Hayden recently. She told me that Hayden’s still not allowed visitors.  
Adriana: Still? I can’t believe that. What does that have to do with going to their apartment though?  
Damien: There was something off in Sloane’s voice. She seemed… weirdly insistent that I don’t visit Hayden. I just have this gut feeling… something. We should pay her a visit and see what we can find out. See you there in fifteen.  
Sloane unlocks the door and sees Adriana and Damien.  
Sloane: Adriana! Damien! This is a surprise. But not a bad one! What are you two doing here?  
Adriana: Hi, Sloane. Damien and I want to see if you’re doing okay.  
Sloane: Oh! That’s nice of you, Adriana. Well, I’m doing fine! Have a good day, bye!  
Sloane begins to close the door, when Damien puts his hand on it.  
Damien: Actually, we wanted to pack a bag of Hayden’s things and bring them to the hospital. I’m sure after staying so long, she’s missing some basic necessities.  
Sloane: Oh, well… Actually, yes, that’s good thinking! I’m sure she’d want her electric toothbrush. Please come in!  
Damien: Of course, we don’t know where Hayden’s staying, but I’m sure a nurse can pass her things along.  
Sloane: Ah, yes. The staff there is competent and fond of lavender-scented hand soap. I’m confident Hayden will receive the bag.  
Damien: Confident, huh?  
Dipper ambles over to Adriana and rubs her head against Adriana’s leg, whining sadly.  
Adriana: Aw, I miss Hayden too, Dipper. Have you heard any news, Sloane?  
Sloane: No… I haven’t heard anything. But everything will work out. The doctors know what they’re doing.  
Adriana and Damien exchange a look.  
Sloane: Besides, Hayden has you, Adriana. I know she trusts you. A lot. But not in a weird way! And she has good reason.  
Adriana: Thanks, Sloane.  
Sloane: Ahem, anyway, I’m running late for my weekly tutoring session. I’m helping some local teenagers with algebra. I love different equations! I love them almost as much as I fear teenagers.  
Sloane points to a drawer.  
Sloane: All of Hayden’s things are in there, the top left drawer. Maybe just… drop the bag by the door before you go? And I’ll deliver it once the hospital contacts me!  
Sloane waves her arm in a circle as a farewell.  
Sloane: Time for your walk, Dipper!  
Dipper: Woof!  
The door shuts behind them. Damien walks to the other side of the room.  
Damien: So, let’s take a look around.  
Adriana: You want us to snoop around their apartment?  
Damien: I’ve been doing some digging… Found out she leaves around this time like clockwork. This is our chance to find clues.  
Adriana: But that’s an invasion of privacy! And that’s actually a good idea.  
Damien: I’ll make a detective of you yet.  
Adriana: Okay, so… anything in particular we’re looking for?  
Damien: Anything that doesn’t line up with Sloane’s story. Or Hayden’s.  
Adriana searches around the bookcase while Damien opens some cabinets. After a few minutes.  
Adriana: Nothing so far. Maybe we shouldn’t even be here.  
Damien: There’s gotta be something. Let’s keep at it.  
Adriana opens up the last drawer and digs through a pile of clothes, when she finds. Sloane’s work badge for Eros.  
Adriana: ‘Field Technician’? Sloane is with Eros?! I knew it! This makes perfect sense!  
Damien: Yeah, I knew something was off. She didn’t seem worried enough about Hayden.  
Adriana: So… what do we do now?  
Damien: Simple. We need answers, and we just got ultimate access to all of them.  
Damien holds up the I.D. card, a mischievous smile spreading on his face.  
Damien: We’re breaking into Eros… Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;)


	9. Behind the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Adriana find what she's looking for in the Eros office after hours? Or will someone find them first?

Adriana and Damien are waiting for Nadia a couple blocks from Eros’s office building.  
Adriana: She should be here by now… I’ll shoot her a text.  
Damien: Tell her we’re waiting out back.  
Adriana and Damien huddle quietly near the loading dock, when Adriana feels a tap on her shoulder.  
Nadia: So what’s the plan, guys?  
Adriana: You scared me, Nadia!  
Nadia: Sorry, I’m excited! We’re going to bust into Eros and finally get some answers! But… you realize there’s a security cam like, right there?  
Damien: It’s malfunctioned. Turns this way every few minutes.  
Adriana: And the guard?  
Adriana looks over to a menacing-looking guard who scans the alley on patrol before entering the building.  
Damien: Lead him out here.  
Adriana: Me?  
Damien: Yes, you.  
Nadia: Camera’s turning.  
Damien: Now’s your chance! Trust me.  
Nadia and Damien push her forward.  
Adriana: Whoa!  
Damien gives her an encouraging look while Nadia shoots a thumbs-up. Adriana hesitantly enters the premises.  
Guard 2: Hey! You’re not supposed to be in here.  
Adriana: There’s an injured dog out here!  
Guard 2: What? Where? Is it alright?  
Adriana: (He’s a dog person! Lucky.) Err… no! He’s not. You need to hurry!  
Adriana runs back out, and the guard follows closely behind her.  
Guard 2: Please be okay, please be okay.  
THWACK! Damien knocks the guard out cold.  
Damien: I did tell you to trust me.  
Nadia: Let’s do this.  
The three of them enter through the back door and down a hallway. They reach a glass door to an empty office, locked with an electronic reader.  
Damien: Adriana, Sloane’s card.  
A green light flashes as the door unlocks, and Adriana pushes her way into the office space.  
Nadia: Oh boy. I feel it coming.  
Nadia turns pale and clutches her stomach.  
Adriana: What?  
Nadia: Roiling guilt because… lying to Sloane… and way too much coffee.  
Adriana rushes to the computer with a giant bottle of hand sanitizer next to it. Adriana opens the first drawer to reveal… stocked hand soaps.  
Nadia: Lavender scented… nice.  
Adriana: Definitely Sloane’s.  
The computer powers on and the displays the login page.  
Adriana: A five-character password. Hint… ‘favorite.’  
Damien: That could be anything.  
Nadia: Let’s split up and look around. Maybe we can guess something from all the stuff she has here.  
Damien: Good plan, Nadia.  
Nadia: A compliment from you, D? My lucky day.  
Damien: Should’ve kept my mouth shut.  
Adriana: There are a lot of trinkets on her desk.  
Nadia: I’ll check out the photos.  
Damien: And I’ll study this… abstract screensaver?  
Adriana glances at the objects lined up on the desk.  
Adriana: Miniature rockets… wooden spaceships… and is that… A Millennium Falcon model? Flight and galaxies galore… Sloane’s definitely really into space.  
Adriana joins Nadia, who’s admiring the framed female portraits.  
Nadia: Malala Yousafzai, Amelia Earhart, Blaire Hall.  
Adriana: Katherine Johnson, Dorothy Vaughan, Sally ride.  
Nadia: Some pretty badass ladies on here.  
Adriana: Hardcore feminist.  
Nadia: Just when I thought Sloane couldn’t get any cooler… Doesn’t mean I trust her, though.  
Adriana: A lot of these women seem to have worked for NASA at some point.  
Damien: This screensaver just has dots and lines. Informative.  
Adriana: Come on. It has a bit of of a shape.  
Damien: Like a... squid? With a pickaxe?  
Adriana: Hmm… more like a person holding a bow.  
Damien: It could be any weapon, really. But yeah, I guess it kinda looks like an arc.  
Adriana: There are also three dots that go across the center. Kind of like a belt? Sloane invited me to go with her to the planetarium once… Damien… I think it’s some sort of constellation.  
Damien: Well, unless we’ve got a star chart or something, we’re still screwed. Alright, Adriana. Let’s do this.  
Nadia: Has to be something to do with inspirational women, aviation, or the constellation.  
Adriana: Right. Sloane’s favorite something. And the password maxes out at five characters. (Sloane was really passionate about the planetarium… I wonder if the constellation on the screensaver is our beat bet.) I think it’s Orion.  
The computer hums and welcomes them to the Eros database.  
Adriana: Yes!  
Damien: Not so loud.  
Adriana: What should we look for first?  
Nadia: Steve. Tennyson.  
Adriana opens her mouth to argue, but Damien shoots her a look. Nadia practically yanks the mouse and keyboard from her.  
Adriana: Okay.  
Nadia: Here. Match #103.

EROS  
Eros Candidate:  
#103  
Surname:  
Tennyson  
First:  
Steve  
Match:  
#320 (Park, Nadia)  
Point of Contact:   
Tennyson, Robert  
Related Files:   
Match #121 (Crawford, Gary)  
Match Log  
Match #103 met with client #320 (Park, Nadia). Began date at wine and painting class. Results proved favorable.  
Match #103 commenced cohabitation with client. Growing intimacy with client’s friends. Pair traveled upstate to Haven Lake.  
Client broached topic of marriage. Relationship progressing ahead of timetable.  
Car accident reported. Produced unexpected complications with match #103. Increased surveillance recommended.  
Client met with #103’s point of contact.  
Match #103 in critical condition. Point of contact dispatched to assist.  
RELATIONSHIP TERMINATED

Nadia: ‘Relationship progressing ahead of timetable’?! The hell does that mean?  
And whose timetable? Not mine!  
Damien: Unexpected complications… ? Haven Lake?  
Nadia: The accident. It happened around Haven Lake, just outside Cedar Rest.  
Adriana: Look! There’s a link to Gary’s file.

EROS  
Eros Candidate:  
#121  
Surname:  
Crawford  
First:  
Gary  
Match:  
#34 (Simmons, Rina)  
Point of Contact:   
Crawford, Bob  
Related Files:   
Match #103 (Tennyson, Steve)  
Match Log  
Added to system as resources have been repurposed  
Match #121 met with client #344 (Simmons, Rina). Began date at rock concert venue. Results proved favorable.  
Match #121 encountered clients #320 and #327. Increase surveillance.

Nadia takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.  
Damien: I… don’t know what to say.  
Nadia: That’s a first.  
Adriana: Nadia we need to look at the big picture.  
Nadia: Which is?  
Adriana: Which is that they’ve got a lot more secrets stashed in this computer.  
Damien: I agree. Nadia… type in Adriana Park.  
Adriana: What?  
Nadia types in her name reluctantly. The cursor hovers between two files.  
Nadia: Here are the top two results from the search. Client 327… And 348… It’s your file and Damien’s.  
Adriana: Oh god.  
Damien: Adriana, as disturbing as it may seem, it’d be useful to know what they have on us.  
Nadia: There might be something in there that could lead us to Steve!  
Damien: And even information on Hayden.  
Nadia: Adriana, this is exactly what we came for!  
Damien: So… should we take a look?  
Adriana: Ready, Damien?  
Damien: As I’ll ever be.  
Adriana offers a small smile, which Damien returns, He opens his file.

EROS  
Eros Candidate:  
#348  
Surname:  
Nazario  
First:  
Damien  
Match:  
N/A  
Background:  
Former NYPD detective.  
Served brief stint in Interpol, discharged after botched cartel sting in Beitan led to young civilian casualty.  
Current occupation: Private investigator, specializing in infidelity claims.  
Romantic Profile:  
Common defensive techniques: Humor, Charm, profiling the profiler.  
Assessment results suggest strong romantic attachment to client #327. May have difficulty forming connection.  
His investigative nature may prove problematic.  
INELIGIBLE

Adriana: Wow…  
Damien: ‘Wow’, indeed. I’ve got some serious phone calls to make. How’d they even find half of this stuff? Also, did I, or did I not tell you that this whole Eros thing was a terrible idea?  
Nadia: Yeah, yeah, your paranoia paid off for once. But… what’s this about a ‘strong romantic attachment to Client #327’?  
Damien: This is not the time or place, Nadia.  
Nadia: Time and place for what? … Adriana?  
Adriana: Oh! Well, I want to know more about the ‘romantic attachment’ part.  
Damien: Are you serious?  
Adriana: Dead serious.  
Nadia: I feel like I should leave. Should I leave?  
Damien: No! Stay.   
Adriana: Well?  
Damien: Look… I can see why they said there was a ‘romantic attachment’... But if we’re going to talk about this, we’re not doing it in the middle of a break in. Can we just… focus, for now?  
Nadia: … So there is something to talk about?  
Damien: Make its stop. Please.  
Adriana: Fine… Moving on.  
Nadia: Finger crossed.

EROS  
Eros Candidate:  
#327  
Surname:  
Park  
First:  
Adriana  
Match:  
#109 (Young, Hayden)  
Client Log  
Subject assessment with flying colors.  
#327 met with match #109. Began to date at Jade. Results proved favorable.  
Match #109 met friends of client at social event. Relationship progressing ahead of timetable.  
Trip upstate planned - Indicated growing attachment.  
Car accident reported. Produced unexpected complications with match #109.  
Clients #320 and #327 encountered match #121 (Crawford, Gary). Increase surveillance REC.  
Match #109 in critical condition, point of contact assigned to assist #109.  
RELATIONSHIP ELEVATED TO HIGH RISK. PLEASE ADVISE.

Adriana: Also says ‘relationship progressing ahead of timetable’.  
Nadia: And the same thing about ‘complications’.  
Damien: ‘Increased surveillance recommended’? They’ve been watching you two.  
Adriana: And you, i’m guessing. You were the one who led us to Gary. So we need to find Hayden. ASAP.  
Damien: I think that’s a bad idea. If Hayden’s working for or with Eros, then she won’t be happy finding out about tonight’s adventure.  
Adriana: I’m not jumping to conclusions without talking to her.  
Nadia: That’s sweet and all, but we don’t even know where Hayden is.  
Adriana: Speaking of Hayden. Nadia, can you…?  
Nadia: On it.  
Nadia enters on last name into the server.  
Nadia: Match #109. Hayden Young.  
Adriana: Here goes nothing.  
Nadia clicks on Hayden’s file… But it disappears from the server.   
Damien: The files… someone’s deleting them!  
Nadia: It’s logged me out!  
Suddenly, a voice sounds from across the room.  
Sloane: Step away from the computer!  
Adriana: Sloane!  
Sloane: You need to get out of here!  
Nadia: What are you doing here?  
Sloane: What am I… You’re the ones who stole my key-card and are snooping through my files!  
Sloane raises her tablet angrily.  
Sloane: I had to hack the security system just to open the office door!  
Adriana: Then tell us where is Hayden?  
Sloane: Hayden is safe, okay? But you shouldn’t be here!  
Damien points to Sloane’s tablet… and a look of realization washes over his face.  
Damien: You’re deleting Eros files… What are you hiding?!  
Sloane: There’s no time for this!  
Suddenly, the office door swings open.  
Guard 1: Freeze!  
Nadia: We’ve been made!  
Two guards approach, menacing looks on their faces reaching for holsters at their belts.  
Guard 2: Put down the tablet and step away from that desk, Miss Washington!  
Adriana: Wait, they’re here for Sloane?  
Sloane bolts past them in a panic, running for the rear exit of the room.  
Sloane: This is when we run! This is when we run!  
Adriana: Come on! Let’s go!  
Damien: So we’re just trusting Sloane?  
Nadia: I trust her more than I trust those guys! I’m running!  
The three of them sprint after Sloane, the guards shouting from behind them. They rush down a hallway… And burst through the doors to the lobby.  
Adriana: Where are we even going?  
Sloane: We need to get out through the back exit! Hayden is outside!  
Suddenly, Adriana hears a shout from behind her.  
Nadia: Aah!  
Guard 2: Hold still!  
Adriana looks back to find Nadia being restrained by one of the guards.  
Adriana: Hey! Let her go! If you hurt one hair on my cousin’s head--  
Nadia: Imminent danger!!!  
Nadia grabs the arm of the guard behind her, and shifts her hips, rolling him forward and flipping him onto the ground with authority.  
Nadia: Hrrah!  
Guard 2: Oof!  
Adriana: Whoa!  
Nadia: This way! Out the back!  
They burst through the doors of the rear exit… And out into the alley behind the building.  
Hayden: Adriana?  
Adriana: Hayden! I’m so glad you’re alive!  
She rushes to meet Adriana, wrapping her arms protectively around her.  
Hayden: What in the world is going on? Where’s Sloane? She picked me up and told me to wait out here for her.  
Adriana: Sloane is…  
Nadia: She ran off! No time to explain! We have to go!  
Adriana looks over to Damien, who is holding the door closed as the two guards band against it from the other side.  
Damien: Don’t know how long I can hold them, so yeah! Running would be good!  
With one final heave, the door sings open, throwing Damien back. The guards rush out tasers drawn.  
Guard 1: There’s one more! Is she with them?  
Guard 2: Take ‘em all in. Sort it out later.  
Adriana: Leave Hayden out of this!  
The guards take aim at Adriana.  
Hayden: Adriana, no!  
Adriana hears a hiss as wires fire out once more… when Hayden dives in front of her. CHK-CHK-CHK… BOOM! Adriana lowers her arm to see…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there any typo's please let me know ;)


	10. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After digging too deep, they find themselves on the run... With options running out, where will they go?

After the blinding flash of an explosion, Adriana finds Hayden slumped against the wall… She’s been hit by one of the guard’s tasers.  
Adriana: Hayden!  
Adriana rushes to Hayden’s side. Where the taser hit, cloth and skin have burned away to reveal… machinery.  
Damien: What the hell is going on?!  
Adriana: I… I don’t know.  
Suddenly, a screech of tires sounds from the entrance of the alley, as a van comes barreling toward them.  
Guard 1: Aah!  
The guards jump out of the way as a van skids to a halt in between them and the attackers. In the driver’s seat, they see Sloane.  
Sloane: Everyone, get in! Not you, guards! Everyone else!  
Nadia opens the van doors as Adriana and Damien haul Hayden inside. One guard shouts into his radio as they speed away.  
Guard 2: We have a Code Pandora! All available units mobilize!  
Sloane drives at top speed, but an Eros security vehicle keeps pace a few hundred yards behind.  
Damien: Damn it, they’re relentless.  
A car blares its horn as the van cuts them off.  
Sloane: Sorry!  
Nadia: Does everyone have their seat-belts on?  
Dipper: Ruff! Aruff!  
Damien: You brought the dog?  
Sloane: I wasn’t going to leave a defenseless animal all alone to starve while we fled town!  
Dipper: Wuff!  
Hayden: In-in-in-indescribable…  
Adriana: I’m freaking out back here! My girlfriend’s a robot! I don’t even know what to think right now.  
Damien: No need to think, Adriana. Just hold onto something!  
Eros gains on them, the hood of their SUV filling the entire back window.  
Damien: Watch out for that pothole!  
The whole van thumps as Sloane drives directly over it.  
Damien: Or don’t…  
Suddenly, all the van’s doors unlock.  
Adriana: What was that?  
Sloane: Damn it! Eros broadcast a signal to unlock the van.  
Nadia: They can do that?  
Sloane: Well… this is their van.  
Damien: You didn’t think to get a car they couldn’t control?  
Sloane: I disabled Hayden’s tracking chip and the GPS on my phone, but I--  
Eros swings to the right, pulling up alongside Adriana, and their door opens. The guard moves across the gap, opens the door to the van, and reaches inside to grab one of them. Adriana slams the door on the guard’s arm, and he jerks back in pain.  
Guard 1: Gah!  
As Adriana shuts and locks the door, she sees him fall back into Eros’s SUV, clutching his arm.  
Damien: Nice one, Adriana.  
Nadia: Ohmygod ohmygod!  
Adriana: It’s okay! You’re okay!  
Nadia: NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS OKAY!  
Sloane ducks her head under the dashboard and the van slowly, guiding them back to safety.  
Damien: What are you going?! You’re driving!   
With a yank, Sloane pulls a mess of wires free from beneath the console, rolls down her window, and chucks it out onto the highway.  
Sloane: Ahahaha! Take that!  
Nadia: What was that?  
Sloane: I performed a manual override on Eros’s control module. Consider us officially off the grid!  
Damien: Sloane, do you even have a plan here? Where are we going?  
Sloane: I know of a place. We’re headed there.  
Damien: How can we trust you? You were working with them!  
Sloane: Well, don’t worry, I’m definitely fired now. There’s no coming back from stealing a Match right before they’re prepped for reassignment.  
Hayden: Adriana…  
Hayden eyes close shut.  
Adriana: What’s happening? Why is she doing that?  
Sloane: She’s glitching. It happens when the circuits overload. Steve was glitching too. It’s why they recalled him after the car accident.  
Adriana: Recalled him? What, so they’re just… expandable? They’re not malfunctioning toaster. You can’t return them when their warranty expires.  
Sloane: That’s not what I--  
The van’s tires scrape along a curb, jostling everyone in their seats.  
Damien: We can play twenty questions once we’re safe. Sloane, you’ve got to lose them!  
Sloane: I have an idea… I saw it in a movie once.   
Sloane turns the van toward the busier part of the city.  
Damien: What are you doing? It’s too congested here, we’ll--  
Sloane: The science to sound, Damien! I’ve just got to…  
Sloane barrels into the middle of an intersection right as the light turns yellow.  
Nadia: Ahhh!  
Sloane pulls up on the emergency brake and yanks the wheel to the left, spinning the back end of the car around as she makes a sharp U-turn.  
Damien: Oh god. We’re going to die.   
Stopped traffic blocks Eros’s SUV at the light as there van soars past them, going back in the direction they came from.  
Sloane: I’ve always wanted to try that in real life! Till now I’ve only done it in physics equation!  
Adriana: Damn, Sloane! That was awesome! You are so cool!  
Damien: Don’t encourage her, Adriana.  
Sloane: I’m just surprise it worked!  
Damien: Make the next two immediate turns, that way Eros won’t be able to follow us when the light turns green.  
Once there on the outskirts of the city, Sloane slows the van to a normal pace.  
Damien: I think we lost them.  
Sloane: That as intense. My hands are shaking… I need to breathe.  
Nadia: Yes, please continue breathing, person who is driving the car.  
Sloane rolls the windows down and takes a few deep breaths.  
Sloane: Phew… If we stay below the speed limit, we should arrive at my safe house in… twenty-two minutes. Pending traffic. And maybe headwinds…  
Sloane’s voice trails off awkwardly as everyone stares at her in silence. Finally Damien clears his throat.  
Damien: I believe I speak for everyone when I say… What the actual HELL, Sloane?!  
Sloane: I’m sure you have questions…  
Damien: Understatement of the century.  
Adriana: All I can think about is Hayden, apparently robots are hot.  
Nadia: Really, Adriana? Does your thirst never stop?  
Adriana: I mean, If I’m going to be conned into a relationship by a robot, at least she’s a cute robot.  
Sloane: Um, actually! That’s not true. I mean, it’s true that Hayden isn’t what you thought she was. But the relationship wasn’t fake. She didn’t lie to you.  
Adriana: … I’m not following. How--  
Nadia: Oh god… She doesn’t know. Hayden has no idea she’s a robot.  
Damien: What?  
Sloane: She’s right. Hayden is programmed to believe she’s human. As far as she knows, she went to Eros and took the quiz, just like you did. Hayden believes you’re her perfect match, too. She had no idea any of this was happening.  
Damien: There seems to be a lot of that going around.  
Nadia: I have so many questions.  
Sloane: You can ask me anything you want. I’ll try to answer as best as I can.  
Adriana: In that case who’s Gary?  
Sloane: Gary is… Steve’s hardware, with a different personality installed.  
Damien: You can swap them out just like that, huh?  
Sloane: They recalled Steve and repaired the damage to his hardware, but…  
Nadia: But what? Could they not fix him?  
Sloane: They could, and they did. But extracting a Match and then putting them into their old life is a complicated process. It’s easier to start fresh. The risk isn’t worth it.  
Damien: So they stuff a new person in his head and send him off to lead someone else on. Fantastic.  
Adriana: And that’s what they were going to do to Hayden?  
Sloane: Basically… Yes.  
The van is quiet for a moment as everyone takes the information in.  
Nadia: ‘Hardware’ sounds so… cold…  
Sloane: I’m sorry, Nadia. I’m used to discussing these things with the people at Eros. It’s not how I view Steve and Hayden at all. They’re so much more than that.  
Adriana: Hayden has some memory issues before collapsing… like making me the same drink twice in a row without realizing it. What is that about?  
Sloane: basically, glitches like that are signs of damage to the neural processing core. It means something’s gone wrong.  
Nadia: Like they got sick?  
Damien: Steve didn’t get tasered, though. What damaged his, uh… system?  
Adriana: The car crash! But Hayden was in that same crash, and she was fine until this week.  
Sloane: I… didn’t exactly report Hayden’s progress as thoroughly as I was expected to. I was managing her glitches on my own to prevent her from being recalled.  
Damien: … Why would you do that?  
Sloane: If Eros knew how badly Hayden’s systems had been damaged… They would have destroyed everything that made her Hayden and recycled the hardware. I couldn’t let them do that. But then she got hit with the taser. And not just any taser… Eros has one with a setting to take out Matches.  
Adriana: Why a dating service?  
Sloane: Eros needed to test whether the AI personalities we encoded could pass for real human beings. A dating service is the simplest way to meet strangers and arrange to spend several hours with them.   
Damien: … That actually makes sense.  
Nadia: Did they not stop to think that it was also the simplest way to break people’s hearts?  
Sloane: I’m so sorry, Nadia.  
Adriana: So if this is an experiment… What are they collecting data for?  
Sloane: I’m just a Handler, and I haven’t been at Eros long enough to know what goes on in the upper ranks… but I think eros has other things planned. Not to mention, they treat their Matches like they’re disposable property. So I’d like to get to the bottom of this.  
Adriana runs a hand through Hayden’s hair.  
Nadia: I knew Steve was in danger, but I never suspected something like this.  
There’s silence in the car, the reality of everything settling in.  
Nadia: Thank you for telling us the truth, Sloane.  
Damien: How are you so sure she’s actually told us everything?  
Nadia: You think she’s making it up?  
Damien: We just found out every single thing she’s ever told us was a lie. Why should we start trusting her now?  
Adriana: Well, Sloane will need to prove her loyalty. You’ve become a good friend to me, Sloane. It hurts to know you were keeping so much from me. People deserve second chances, and you’re working to make up for it now. But I can’t forgive everything all at once.  
Sloane: That’s fair. Just know that I’m here for you… and for Hayden. I won’t let you down.  
Sloane parks the car on the side of the street and points at one of the doors.  
Sloane: Well, this is our stop. My safe house is right over there.  
Nadia: Thank goodness. I can’t wait to get out and stretch my legs.  
Adriana: Wait!  
Adriana peers in the direction of where Sloane pointed… and notice a familiar face lurking in the doorway.  
Guard 2: …  
Adriana: It’s Eros! Get us out of here!  
Sloane drives the car slowly as she goes back the way they came, everyone holding their breath, staring out the windows for signs or pursuit.  
Sloane: How did they know I’d turn up there?  
Damien: Eros has information on all of us. If there was any connection between you and that place, they would have found it. They no doubt have agents at your home, too… At all of our homes. Let’s head to my office for now, until we figure out where to go. I keep it under a different name specifically for this reason. With any luck, they haven’t found it yet… And in the meantime, Sloane can explain more about her involvement with Eros.  
Sloane: What more do you want to know?  
Adriana: how did hospital staff not get suspicious of Hayden? Seeing as though she’s… kind of missing some organs.  
Sloane: Eros arranged the whole thing.  
Adriana: But I was there. Hayden rode in an ambulance. I saw them load her onto a stretcher.  
Sloane: Eros’s people dressed as E.M.T.s. I had to call them so a real ambulance wouldn’t take her to the hospital.  
Adriana: … And run tests and find out she’s not human. That would’ve been difficult to explain.  
Sloane: Even if that happened, Eros could doctor the files… pay off the receptionist like they did with Hayden’s admission info.  
Damien: I knew there was something off about her.  
Sloane: Eros is dangerous… and powerful. That’s why we need to get out of here. Leave town and keep a low profile.  
Nadia: Leave town? Why don’t we call the cops?  
Damien: We can’t. There’s no shortage of dirty cops who can be bribed to look the other way.  
Adriana: Why were you working for Eros?  
Sloane: Eros recruited me out of an AI programming course in college.  
Adriana: So I take it NASA was another lie, then.  
Sloane: … Yes.  
Damien: NASA’s kind of a big claim to make for a cover story, isn’t it? Takes a lot to get hired there.  
Sloane: Oh! I am qualified to work there, though! It was what I dreamed about doing ever since I was a kid… Until Eros showed up with an opportunity too good to be true.  
Adriana: Chances like that usually are.  
Sloane: I helped design the Matches’ mental framework. It was nothing unusual… long hours typing up code in a lab. Things didn’t get this intense or dangerous until recently.  
Nadia: Why didn’t you leave, then?  
Sloane: … The project was a success. Hayden was a success.  
Sloane looks at Hayden’s unconscious face in the rearview mirror and sighs.  
Sloane: I was assigned as Hayden’s Handler, or what we’d openly call a ‘Field Technician,’ to monitor her progress. Robert was Steve’s.  
Damien: Monitor her progress doing what?  
Sloane: Interacting with the real world. Passing for human. Hayden… continually surprised me in that. I reported my findings when we introduced her to strange people and places. And that’s how I met you. You know the rest.  
Dipper circles a few times on the seat, the curls up beside Adriana, resting her head in Nadia’s lap.  
Nadia: Wait! Is Dipper a robot dog?  
Dipper: Aroof?  
Sloane: What? No! Dipper’s a real dog. Barks everytime we get mail, eats my favorite books, pees on the carpet. Definitely a real dog.  
Adriana scratches behind Dipper’s ears, and she lifts her head to nuzzle Adriana’s hand.  
Adriana: Don’t worry, Dipper. Sloane still loves you.  
Dipper: Wuff!  
Nadia: So, um… are we there yet? Some of us drank a lot of coffee to pump ourselves up for becoming sneaky criminals… So some of us might really need to find a bathroom soon.  
Damien: Hold on a little longer, Nadia. We’re almost there.  
Damien unlocks the door to his office, and they all pile in. Sloane helps Adriana move boxes of paperwork so the two of them can lay Hayden down on a sofa against the wall.  
Nadia: Ohmygod, finally!  
Nadia sprints past Adriana into the bathroom and slams the door. Dipper sniffs everything in her sight, her tail thumping against Damien’s furniture as she explores.  
Damien: If you dare pee on my floor.  
Dipper: Awoo woo!  
Damien: I’m watching you.  
Adriana: So what happens now?  
Sloane: … Well, they already discovered my safe house.  
Damien: Was that your entire plan? Hide out in an apartment one zip code over from their office?  
Sloane: No! I managed to download some confidential data on Eros before we left. Proof of ‘repurposing’ matches, manufacturing purchases and parts, client and financial ledgers… Not to mention plenty of suspiciously redacted files that might not look good for business. If we dig into it more, we might be able to find something. I’ve stored the information on a chip in Hayden, and I’m planning to leak it to bring Eros down.  
Adriana: Damn.  
Damien: But who are you gonna give the data to? Do you have some kind of contact you can trust?  
Sloane: Not… exactly?  
Damien: How are you going to hand off the information, then?  
Sloane: … The internet?   
Damien: …  
Sloane: Listen, I’ve had panic attacks going grocery shopping alone. I don’t do heroics!  
Adriana: Sloane, maybe you don’t normally do heroics, but you’re going to have to. We’re about to face off against huge corporation with more power than all of us combined… times a thousand. It’s going to take all our strength to pull this off. You don’t have to do this alone. We’ve got your back. But we need you to have ours, too.  
Sloane gives a tight nod and squares her shoulders, chin up.  
Sloane: I won’t let you down.  
Nadia joins the group, wiping her damp hands on her skirt.  
Damien: I might know a place we can go, until we figure out a source. I’ve got a safe house near Berlin. Interpol agents use it when they need a place to hide out for a while.  
Adriana: I guess… Europe it is, then!  
Damien: Nadia, I’m going to need to print us some papers. I think my supplies are in the closet over there but… it’s been a few years since I’ve used them.  
Nadia: I’ll start looking.  
Sloane: I can help with paperwork after I patch Hayden up.  
Adriana: I’d like to check on her. I’ll join you.  
Everyone busies themselves with their respective tasks. Adriana pulls up a chair beside Hayden and gently she strokes her hair.  
Adriana: Hey, Hayden… how are you doing?  
Hayden: …  
Sloane: She can’t hear you, Adriana. Auditory processes are entirely offline.  
With a small click and a hiss of air, Sloane lifts a panel off of Hayden’s shoulder, revealing a tangled web of lights and cords.  
Adriana: … Wow.  
Sloane: I know, right? It’s so beautiful.  
The bright aqua blue glow from Hayden’s circuitry reflects on Sloane as she works.  
Adriana: So… I slept with a robot. That’s cool.  
Sloane: I guess that’s one way to think about it.  
Adriana: Cross that off the bucket list, I guess. Gotta do an alien next.  
Sloane: … I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.  
Adriana: I never joke about aliens.  
Sloane: I know I keep talking about Hayden in clinical terms, but… She’s so much more than an assignment, or a piece of technology.  
Adriana: What do you mean?  
Sloane: Hayden has adapted to human life in ways I hadn’t thought possible. Hayden’s coding makes her expressive, always saying exactly what she feels. And I was surprised to find out how much she felt… about everything. The Matches are predisposed to enjoy romance, obviously, but the way Hayden absolutely beamed as she told me about your first kiss… There was nothing artificial about it.  
Dipper whines and nudges Hayden with her nose. When she doesn’t react, Dipper wiggles her head under Hayden’s arm for cuddles.  
Dipper: Roo…  
Sloane: And Hayden loves that dog so much. I’m more of a cat person, but seeing them together… Dipper’s growing on me. She’s showing signs of self-awareness, affection, free will… I could never stand by and watch Eros use her… throw her away like she doesn’t matter. I lied about a lot of things, but I never lied about how important Hayden is to me… or how much I value your friendship.  
Adriana: Sloane you did the right thing. Everything is awful right now, but in the end… this was the right thing to do.  
Sloane: I hope you’re right, Adriana.  
Nadia: Okay, I’ve found a dusty old printer, three kinds of paper, and blank passports.  
She hands them over to Damien.  
Nadia: Good luck, our resident private investigator. While you’re working on that, I’m… I’m going to the rooftop to check out the view. Who knows when we’ll be able to see it again.  
As she goes upstairs, Adriana and Damien exchange a look.  
Damien: Hmm. Maybe someone should check in on her.  
Adriana: I’m on it.  
Adriana finds Nadia by the railing, looking out over the city lights.  
Adriana: Hey, Nadia… What’s on your mind?  
Nadia: … What a mess. Everything with Eros and Gary… Not to mention, Steve’s gone. If he was every really here. I wish we could just go home. I can’t go on the run as part of some international intrigue. I’m not that kind of person!  
Adriana: But you could be! We need secret identities. You can go undercover as the kind of person who is totally cool with this situation.  
Nadia: A new persona…  
Adriana: … And a new look to go with it.  
Nadia: Like… the ultimate Euro trip makeover!  
Adriana: Exactly! We need disguises in our escape!  
Nadia: Oooh! Imagine if I stepped off the plane in Berlin, looking hot with my off the shoulder yellow crop top and I can dye my hair red. I’ve always wanted to dye my hair! You’re right, I could totally reinvent myself! Start a new life in another country, say goodbye to the heartbreak… be someone else for a bit. I… I saw a bubble tea place on the way here. We could grab my favorite drink. And get some new clothes!  
Adriana: wait, what about Eros?  
Nadia: We can be quick and dash into the stores. We deserve to enjoy ourselves before we say goodbye to New York.  
Adriana: Okay, fine.  
Nadia: Yes!  
They walk to the tea shop, where Nadia gets a pink drink with cutesy jelly hearts in her tea. After taking a sip, she’s visibly less stressed.  
Nadia: Yesss. Back where I belong! Thank you for convincing Sloane and Damien to let us come here.  
Adriana: We needed a break from all of the running for our lives.  
Adriana’s name is called and she grabs her drink and heads over to a seat in the corner.  
Adriana: Oh wow, this is good.  
Nadia: Mmmm! Do you remember when we always used to get bubble tea before going to check out the art at MoMA? That was the best.  
Adriana: Yeah, you always managed to extract some meaning from a blank canvas with a frame around it.  
Nadia: Frame choices are very nuanced!  
They both laugh, but then a silence falls over the table.  
Nadia: I… I guess we won’t be able to go back to MoMA for a while.  
Nadia reaches across the table and rubs Adriana’s hand comfortingly.  
Nadia: How are you holding up, by the way?  
Adriana: Well, we’ve both been dating robots.  
Nadia: … Yeah. I’m not sure how to feel about that yet.  
Adriana: I think it’s going to take some time.  
Nadia slurps from her drink loudly ad sets her shoulders, wiping the gloom away.  
Nadia: The Park clan sure knows how to pick them, huh? You know… We’ve never had the same taste in dates before.  
Adriana: Steve was meant for you, Nadia. Hayden and Steve are hardly the same person.  
Nadia: You’re right. No one makes lemon bars like Steve.  
Adriana: So… what about you? How are you holding up?  
Nadia: It’s hard to think about Steve not being real. What if his feelings for me weren’t real either?  
Adriana: Nadia, I wonder the same thing about Hayden. The more I learn about everything, the more questions I have. I really wish I could talk to Hayden about it. See what she’s feeling.  
Nadia: at least you have Hayden. You know she’s safe.  
Adriana: I’m sorry, Nadia.  
Nadia: It’s okay. I have hope. Maybe they have a backup of Steve somewhere. But… no matter what, I should probably try to look forward. At least for now.  
Nadia sips her tea quietly, and Adriana tries to give her an encouraging smile.  
Adriana: I think what you need now is shopping. Let’s see what we can find.  
The store greets them with bright fluorescent lights and multicolored signs advertising sales throughout the store.  
Nadia: This isn’t exactly a fashion boutique.  
Adriana: It’s better. See?

Entrance Sign  
Welcome to Shop ‘n save!

Penny-pinching prices on everything from lawnmowers to today’s top fashions!

Adriana: Where else can you buy a riding lawnmower and a pair of heels in one trip!  
Nadia: You’re right. No fashion boutique I know offers samples of barbecue sauce.  
Ten minutes later, Adriana meets up at the register. Nadia holds up a box of hair dye. Adriana presents the outfit she chose with a flourish, and Nadia gasps.  
Nadia: I can’t believe you found something this nice here. I love it. It’s not something I would normally wear, but it’s so cute!  
Adriana: that’s the point! In this outfit, you could be anyone you want! You could be a deadly assassin.  
Nadia: Like the lead of an action movie! I’m here to kick ass and take names. And I’m all out of… Gum. Wait. I messed that up somehow.  
Adriana: I think it’s perfect!  
Nadia: Thanks, Adriana. Picking a new identity is just the self-expression I needed.  
Adriana: everyone’s going to love the new you.  
Nadia: Now… to take Eros by the storm!  
When they arrive back at Damien’s office, Nadia zips into the bathroom with her bags. After a long time trying to dye Nadia’s long hair in Damien’s tiny sink.  
Adriana: Are you guys ready? Behold! The new Nadia!  
Nadia clenches her fists and hulks up her arms so they hunch around her shoulders.  
Nadia: My name’s steel. Just Steel. No time for last names when I’ve got faces to smash!  
Sloane: Whose faces are you going to smash?  
Nadia: Eros! They’re going down!  
Damien: … Oh my god.  
Nadia: Do you like it?  
Damien steps forward, eyes wide, and squeezes Nadia in a bear hug.  
Damien: I never understood why Adriana calls you a precious cinnamon roll until this exact moment. Stay behind me and let me do the talking, okay?  
Nadia: Damien… You’re squishing me.  
Damien releases Nadia, and clears his throat.  
Damien: the documents are almost ready. We just need to take passport photos and figure out our airfare situation.  
Sloane: I’ve repaired the surface damage Hayden sustained. There’s still work to do, but… Hayden’s ready to wake up now.  
Adriana: She is?  
Sloane: Yes, but… she saw the open wound. The circuitry. I can’t erase that without damaging her memory… And I don’t think I’d want to. It’s time for Hayden to know what she is. You and I should be the ones to tell her.  
Nadia: Come on, Damien, let’s go see if the snack machine has anything good.  
Damien: you’ve got this, Adriana. No matter what, she’ll be glad to have you here.  
Adriana: Thanks, you two. I’ll text you when you should come back.  
Sloane steps to the couch and fiddles with her tools. A moment later, Hayden blinks her eyes open with a sharp gasp.  
Hayden: What… Where am I? Sloane? Where’s Adriana?  
Adriana: I’m right here, Hayden. We’re in Damien’s office.  
Hayden: Is everyone okay? Did we make it out?  
Adriana: We’re fine. Everyone’s fine. You were the one we we’re worried about.  
Sloane: You took a bad hit by one of Eros’s tasers, and it knocked you out. Do you remember that?  
Hayden: I remember getting shot… looking down… and seeing…  
Hayden looks at her body, where her shirt is still torn, but underneath is smooth, unscarred skin.  
Hayden: Huh… it must have been my imagination.  
Adriana: I’m afraid it wasn’t.  
Hayden: You mean… The blue lights… The wires…  
Hayden runs her hand tentatively over the tear in her shirt.  
Hayden: … I’m not human. Am I, Adriana?  
Adriana: You’re not human, but you’re still a person. What you’re made of matters so much less the person you are.  
Hayden: That means a lot, Adriana. That you still see me as… me.  
Sloane: You’re an android, or a ‘Match’ as we call them.  
Hayden: ‘We’?  
Sloane: … Eros. The company I… used to work for.  
Hayden: The matchmaking company? But--  
Adriana: It’s not a matchmaking company. They build robots, and I guess we were all a part of some experiment.  
Sloane: And I’m not your roommate. I mean, I am, technically, but… I’m your Handler. Your… programmer. I designed your mental framework, and kept an eye on you, reporting back to Eros how the tests were progressing.  
Hayden: Testing what, though?  
Sloane: Whether or not you could pass for human. Seeing if your programming was believable.  
Hayden takes a deep breath, rubs a hand over her face, and lets it all out in a long sigh.  
Hayden: Sloane… are you doing okay?  
Sloane: Am I okay?  
Hayden: It must have been so hard to keep this from me.  
Sloane: … You’re allowed to be angry at me, Hayden. I shouldn’t have made you this nice.  
Hayden: how does that work, exactly? Is my personality all just… a program?  
Sloane: I’m sorry, Hayden. When we’re settled somewhere safer, I’d like to explain everything I can and answer any questions you have.  
Hayden: Yes, that would be helpful. You know… in a way, this makes sense. I kept feeling like there was something… wrong somehow.  
Adriana: … Like you’re play-acting a role… Maybe I should have asked you more about that.  
Hayden: It wouldn’t have helped. I didn’t have the words to explain any further than that. How do you open your mouth and tell someone you don’t feel real?  
Adriana slowly runs her thumb over Hayden’s knuckles, and she squeezes back.  
Sloane: Take it easy for a while. And let me know if anything feels wrong or strange.  
Hayden gives a humorless laugh, and Sloane bites her lip, her body curling into itself.  
Sloane: Oh, Hayden--  
Hayden: No, it’s… fine. I’m okay… or as okay as I can be…  
Adriana: I’ll let Damien and Nadia know they can come back now.  
The rest of their friends re-enter the room.  
Nadia: Hayden! How… how are you feeling?  
Hayden: As… as good as I can be, considering everything I know. I’ll be fine. Thanks.  
Dipper: Woof!  
Dipper bounds toward Hayden and jumps up and down energetically. Hayden smiles and pets her.  
Hayden: Hey, girl. I missed you.  
Damien takes a seat and looks at Hayden, slightly wary.  
Damien: Good to have you back with us. That was… brave of you. To jump in front of the taser like that.  
Hayden: Thanks… I couldn’t let anything happen to Adriana.  
Adriana smiles at Hayden, and they all wait together as Sloane finishes up the passports.  
Sloane: I’m almost done! All that’s left is to add some final touches to create new identities for us. If you want, I can make us diplomatic paperwork that’ll let us pass as nobility.  
Adriana: Are you saying… you can turn us into royalty?  
Sloane: Yes, on paperwork, anyway. Nothing too conspicuous, but something like a baroness is completely doable. I can also book a more luxurious, private aircraft that only services nobles. It has unlimited champagne too.  
Nadia: Oooh, we can do a quick trip to get new clothes for Adriana and Hayden! Something fit for royalty. Imagine this a white suit jacket, white button up underneath, black suit pants, and with a nice black bow tie for Hayden and for Adriana a pink dress.  
Adriana: I’m liking this idea.  
Damien: Sloane has a point. You’ll be more disguised when we go through security. And if we run into any guards, you might be less easily recognizable too.  
Nadia: Oh, please say we can be a fancy noble entourage! We can make up backstories for all of us!  
Hayden: Yeah, I think… I could get used to the royal way of life.  
After a quick run to a nearby shop, Adriana and Hayden try on their new clothes.  
Adriana: I feel like this is the alter ego I was meant to have.  
Hayden: If we have to start over… this seems like the way to do it.  
Sloane: Great! Now, let’s nail down the specifics. Security will be sure to ask you questions, so make sure you pay attention. Adriana, you’re Baroness of Appadorwald.  
Adriana: Appadorwald?  
Sloane: Yes, it’s a low profile former feudal territory in rural Bavoria. Hayden, you’ll be ruling alongside Adriana.  
Hayden: Let’s do this.  
Nadia: I’d like to be a guest of the royal family who’d secretly an assassin. No one gets past Steel!  
Sloane: I’ll be the ambassador. We’ve recently concluded a meeting with the American ambassador concerning trade agreements.  
Nadia: Fancy. Go, Sloane!  
Damien: Ambassador? Are you sure you feel that passionate about… diplomacy and communication, Sloane?  
Sloane: I assure you, I love interacting with beings who are human!  
Damien: … Right.  
Sloane: Which brings me to you. Damien, I can add you in as a valet.  
Damien: Valet? Why do I have to be the valet? Is this revenge for what I said?  
Nadia: I think it’s a great idea. Sloane knows what she’s doing!  
Damien: Well… maybe as long as I can say I drive a Maserati.  
They give Sloane some time to prepare the passports, until.  
Sloane: team Secret Identity is good to go!  
Adriana and the others scrounge up what few supplies and belonging they can, then pile into the van. Adriana looks out the window together with Nadia.  
Nadia: I wonder when we’ll be back home again.  
Adriana: I… I wish I knew.  
After hiding the van in a nearby abandoned alley, they arrive at JFK airport, and Sloane hands out all of their passports. Dipper whines from inside the pet carrier.  
Dipper: …  
Adriana: Don’t worry, Dipper. You’ll be free soon!  
Nadia: I’m nervous. I feel like I’m sweating. Am I sweating? We’ll pass through security okay, right?  
Damien: Uh, about that… How are we going to get Hayden through the metal detector?  
Sloane: Don’t worry. We’ve built the new Matches with a special polymer that won’t trigger it. And they’re using millimeter wave unit, not an X-ray. It’s much less invasive, and only meant to detect dangerous weapons. So Hayden should pass through fine.  
Hayden: … I… I see.  
Adriana watches her friends go one by one, until it’s Hayden’s turn at the passport counter.  
Hayden: Guten Abend, ich heisse Hayden. Freut mich.  
Airport Agent: That’s… impressive. So, what are you planning to do in Berlin?  
Hayden gives a small, mischievous smile.  
Hayden: I’m planning to visit for a day or two, see the fine exhibits at the Berlinische Galerie, and then take a train to my hometown. We’ll be throwing a garden party on the estate with the lords and ladies of Appadorwald to celebrate our return.  
Airport Agent: My, that sounds very glamorous. Well, have a safe flight!  
Hayden walks through the metal detector… When suddenly, the alarm goes off.  
Hayden: …  
Security asks Hayden to empty her pockets… And reveals her cell phone.  
Hayden: Whoops, my mistake! How silly of me.  
Hayden sets the phone aside and goes back through the machine successfully.  
Adriana (Phew!)  
The airport agent gestures at Adriana.  
Airport Agent: Next!  
Nadia: Good luck, Adriana!  
Airport Agent: Passport, please.  
Adriana hands over her forged German passport.  
Adriana: Here you go.  
Airport Agent: So… where are you from?  
Adriana: I’m from Appadorwald.  
Airport Agent: Appadorwald… Ah, yes! I’ve read it in the tabloids! I’ve always wanted to vacation there.  
Adriana: Our marzipan tortes are to die for. We serve it to the nobles in the neighboring estate every summer.  
Airport Agent: Have a wonderful trip, Baroness.  
Adriana: Thank you.  
Adriana meets up with the rest of the group.  
Adriana: We made it, everyone.  
Nadia: That was nerve-wracking! I can’t wait to stress-eat endless amounts of packaged peanuts.  
Damien holds out an arm to stop them from getting on the moving walkway.  
Damien: Hold up!  
He points at two familiar faces standing near the gate, holding briefcases to pose as businessmen.  
Guard 1: …  
Guard 2: …  
The guards talk in furtive, hushed tones.  
Adriana: Looks like they’re talking about something important.  
Damien: Adriana! With your new look, maybe you or Hayden can get closer than the rest of us.  
Sloane: I vote not Hayden. I think she’s had enough tasering for one day.  
Hayden: Much appreciated.  
Adriana: I’ll be right back.  
Adriana walks at the same pace as other travelers, using them as cover to go in the direction of the guards.  
Guard 1: Did she bring the package?  
Guard 2: She’s loading it now. They’ll be here soon. Can’t believe we were able to get it ready this fast. Had to airlift it from Philly.  
Adriana: (What are they talking about.)  
The guards wander off to another gate, and Adriana regroups with her friends and gives them an update.  
Damien: A ‘package’? What the hell could that be?  
Adriana: I don’t know, but it seems we’re going to have company soon.  
Damien: Well, let’s not stick around to find out.  
As Adriana approaches the gate, she sees Hayden hesitate by the windows, staring out at the airplanes.  
Hayden: All that work as an astronautical engineer… designing spaceflight, helping Hyperion II take off into the sky… I never really did any of that, did I? But… I still know how to do those things. Or think I do.  
Hayden swallows.  
Hayden: And my mother… Those memories of her staying with me during a storm, holding my hand. Road trips along the Pacific Coast Highway, humming Sinatra songs. She’s… She’s not real. Is she, Sloane?  
Sloane: Hayden… I--  
Damien: I’m sorry… We really should get to the plane first. We’re too exposed here.  
Adriana: Come on, guys.  
They all take a shuttle across the tarmac and climb up the steps into the plane. The flight attendant seals the doors.  
Nadia collapses onto a leather seat with a sigh.  
Nadia: The thing I said about peanuts earlier? Let’s change that to champagne!  
Damien: This almost makes everything that happened today worth it.  
Sloane: I’m glad you like it.  
Adriana releases Dipper from her carrier.  
Adriana: Go, fly, be free!  
Dipper: Woof! Woof!  
Dipper jumps up and down the seats, wagging her tail vigorously. Sloane sighs and starts pacing.  
Sloane: One Mississippi, two Mississippi.  
Damien: What are you doing?  
Sloane: Counting the time till take-off. Just a few more minutes. Hopefully, we can--  
Hayden looks out a window, and her eyes widen.  
Hayden: A few minutes isn’t going to be fast enough.  
Dipper barks sharply and snarls, pawing at the windows angrily.  
Dipper: Woof! Woof!  
Adriana: What’s wrong?  
Adriana peers outside to see multiple security vehicles surrounding the plane, blocking the runway. One red-haired figure exits a van, escorted by guards.  
Cecile: …  
Sloane’s phone rings, and she almost drops it.  
Sloane: Ahhh!  
Damien: Don’t answer it!  
Sloane: I’m sorry! I pressed the button!  
Sloane turns on speaker phone.  
Cecile: Hello, Sloane.  
Sloane: … Cecile.  
Cecile: Imagine my surprise when I was told that one of our most brilliant handlers had taken off with invaluable company property.  
Sloane: Hayden isn’t property. And you don’t value her. Not really.  
Cecile: Why, of course I do. That’s precisely why I’m here. Now, let’s cut to the chase. I want the data you took, along with Match #109. She still has a serial number, and is legally bound to us. If you’re so inclined to need further motivation, we have you charged for breaking and entering, assault, and theft. We’re here to take you in. The game is over. Now, let’s be civilized about this. Exit the plane, with your hands in the air.  
Hayden grabs the phone.  
Hayden: How could you do this, Cecile? How could you lie… to people like me? You hid this from us.  
Cecile: Sloane, please tell Match #109 that it’s hardly necessary for their kind to know.. Not when they have people like us looking out for them. The outside world is not as accepting as we are.  
Adriana: She’s stalling. Can someone talk with the pilot to see what the hold up is about?  
Damien: On it.

He rushes into the cockpit, and Adriana moves closer to the phone.  
Adriana: Cecile I’ll never let you take Hayden! Stay away from us.  
Cecile: Oh, hello, Adriana Park. My favorite client, in fact. I’m so glad that our Matching process seems to have worked well in your case, judging by your clear connection to Match #109. Now, is I can’t persuade you to come out of the plane, maybe there’s someone else who can.  
She nods at the guards, who open up the nearest van door and carry a limp form in their arms.  
Steve: …  
Nadia: Steve?! Are you okay? Tell me you’re okay!  
Adriana: (Steve must have been what they airlifted from Philly!)  
Cecile places the phone to Steve’s ear.  
Steve: N… Nadia? What’s happening? I… had a dream that I was someone else. I… Thought I lost you. That wasn’t real, right?  
Nadia: Steve…  
Cecile takes back the phone.  
Cecile: It’s so impressive, isn’t it? The way they form attachments. You can see in his eyes… how real it feels to him.  
Nadia: Let him go!  
Nadia strides toward the exit, and Adriana holds her back with surprising difficulty.  
Nadia: C’mon, let me hip that corporate witch! Imminent danger!  
Cecile: If you leave on the plane, Nadia, we can’t promise what we’ll do to him.  
A guard holds a taser threateningly close to Steve’s neck.  
Guard 2: …  
The cockpit door bursts open.  
Pilot: I’m not getting involved in this.You guys are on your own.  
Damien: Hey, buddy, you promised to--  
The pilot and flight attendant flee through the exit.  
Adriana: How are we going to leave now? We have no pilot!  
Sloane tentatively raises her hand.  
Sloane: I… I could fly the plane. If you want.  
Adriana: You know how?  
Sloane: Yup. Yes. I do. Time to go! Let’s do the going thing now!  
Sloane rushes over to the cockpit.  
Steve: Nadia? Are you still there?  
More vehicles start to crowd around the plane, blocking access to the runway.  
Damien: they’re blocking us in. We have to go NOW!   
Nadia: But… Steve is still out there! I can’t just leave him! I have to go! I have to save him!  
She rushes to the exit, but Damien steps in her path.  
Damien: Nadia… I’m sorry. We can’t risk it. We won’t be able to leave if we go back for him. And then we’re all done for. Besides, what are we going to do with all those armed guards?  
Nadia: But…  
Nadia struggles to get past Damien… And the relents, resting her head on his shoulder, sobbing. Damien wraps his arms around her tightly in a hug.  
Damien: I… don’t know what to say.  
Adriana: Nadia don’t let them fool you. They’re just messing with our heads.  
Nadia’s shoulders quake as Damien consoles her, until she pulls back. She wipes her tears, and steely look of resolve passes over Nadia’s face. She strides over and hangs up the phone.  
Nadia: I’m ready… Let’s go  
Damien: Nadia…  
Nadia:you’re right. We have no choice.  
Intercom: This is the Captain speaking. I mean, this is Sloane speaking. Who’s also the Captain. Please prepare for take-off!   
Adriana secures Dipper in her carrier and buckles it safely into the seat.  
Adriana: There you go, girl.  
Dipper: Woof!  
The rest of them buckle up, and the plane starts moving, swerving around the vehicles on the runway.  
Adriana: Whoa!  
The roar of the engine fills Adriana’s ears as the plane begins speeding down the runway. Adriana clutches the armrest as the plane jolts bumpily up and down. Damien yells down the hallway.  
Damien: Sloane! You’ve done this before, right?  
Sloane: I’ve… I’ve participated in many highly realistic flight simulations!  
Damien: What?! Sloane, that’s not the same!  
The plane takes off into the sky with rocky turbulence.  
Sloane: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!  
Nadia’s stony expression transitions to pain as she peers out the window and watches Steve’s silhouette diminish.  
Steve: …  
Nadia turns to Adriana, her lips trembling.  
Nadia: Adriana…  
Adriana: I know  
Adriana squeezes her cousin’s hand as they fly away, the New York skyline they call home fading in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;)


	11. Lying Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with targets on their backs, Adriana and her friends seek respite in Berlin. But a warm welcome may not be in sight

Adriana continues to soothe Nadia, who hasn’t stopped crying since there plane left the tarmac. The sound of her sniffles makes Adriana’s chest ache. Dipper approaches the two of them, ears flopped downward at the sight of Nadia.  
Dipper: Roo?  
Adriana: Nadia, enough with the waterworks! You’re stronger than this.  
Nadia: But--  
Adriana: No buts! Crying about this isn’t going to help anyone. It’s not going to help Steve, either. We’ll find a way to save him.  
Nadia wipes her tears with the back of her hand and nods resolutely.  
Nadia: You’re right. Besides… Feeling? Steel doesn’t have feelings. I can disable anyone within a five-foot radius using a pair of chopsticks.  
Adriana: That’s the spirit.  
Dipper hops onto Nadia’s lap, nuzzling her head under Nadia’s hands. She pats her gently.  
Dipper: Awuff!  
Nadia: Thanks, Dipper.  
Adriana takes a seat next to Hayden, exchanging hesitant smiles before falling into silence.  
Adriana: How are you doing?  
Hayden: I just… I can’t stop thinking about what I’m made of. Going through that airport security machine, learning I have polymers inside… It just… made it feel more real somehow.  
Adriana: I know it sounds scary, but you’re not just a machine. You’re not just polymers and bolts. You’re… well… our Hayden. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling… but I hope you can remember that when things get rough.  
Hayden cracks a small smile.  
Hayden: I… I’ll try… Thanks, Adriana.  
Adriana: Actually… I should be the one thanking you for what you did at Eros… for me. You protected me. So thank you, Hayden.  
Hayden: Oh…  
Hayden shifts in her seat, looking embarrassed.  
Hayden: Of course. I… wouldn’t have had it any other way, Adriana.  
Adriana: Let me know if you need anything, okay?  
Hayden: Right now… I wouldn’t say no to a proper nap. I just feel exhausted all the time.  
Adriana: Of course. I’ll leave you to it.  
Adriana stands, and Hayden smiles warmly.  
Hayden: You should get some rest too, Adriana.  
Adriana: I will.  
Adriana approaches Damien and plop onto the seat beside him.  
Adriana: You alright?  
Damien: I will be… So long as I’ve got a drink in my hand within twenty seconds.  
Adriana strolls to the mini fridge in the corner, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Damien takes the drink, grinning at Adriana.  
Damien: The royal route is seriously paying off.  
Adriana: Your welcome.  
Adriana takes a sip of her drink, enjoying the cold, bubbly tang rushing down her throat.  
Damien: That hit the spot… Reminds me of our celebratory drink after Nadia’s stalker case.  
Adriana: First time you and I went out for drinks… I’ll never look at tequila the same way.  
Damien: Yeah, the handover was almost worth the company.  
Adriana nudges Damien, and he laughs.  
Adriana: So… Berlin.You said you’ve got a safe house there?  
Damien: Interpol’s safe house, yeah. They let agents use it for missions. I used to share it with Alana for jobs or whenever we needed to lay low for a while.  
Adriana: Who’s Alana?  
Damien: My former partner in NYPD. We worked for Interpol on a couple missions together, namely to track down a drug lord. She’s a fierce one, incredibly smart. Difficult… some would say. We… were more than partners. For a while…  
Adriana: I’m sorry, Damien.  
Damien: Don’t be. Anyway, I doubt we’ll run into any agents there. They only use it in case of emergencies.  
Damien raises his glass.  
Damien: Well… bottom’s up!  
Adriana clinks her glass to Damien’s. They enjoy their drinks before Adriana gets up to check the others.  
Adriana: Time to go check on our pilot.  
Adriana knocks before entering the cockpit.  
Sloane visibly jumps, but recovers with a nervous smile.  
Sloane: Hi!  
Adriana: Hey… Everything alright in here?  
Sloane: Of course it’s alright! Everything’s cool. Great… Fantastic… What’s… what’s up with you?  
Adriana: Sloane, your voice turned all squeaky.  
Sloane: Pfft… no. That’s because I’m in my element. Keeping a twelve thousand pound plane in the air is a piece of fruitcake. Really. Alright, I could use some company. Not because I’m scared! Just in case I get, you know, sleepy. Or bored.  
Adriana: I see.  
Sloane: There are some things I wanted to talk to you about, actually. In private, if you have the time. I could also teach you how to pilot! If you want to…  
Adriana: I think I might stay back in case the others need anything.  
Sloane: Oh! Yeah, sure. Good idea. We can always catch up later.  
Adriana returns to her seat, trying to get some sleep before landing. After a long flight, and a painful car ride to the outskirts of Berlin, they finally reach Damien’s safe house.  
Nadia: I’m so tired… and hungry… and tired…  
Adriana: And hungry?  
Nadia: Yeah.  
Sloane: I’m more worried Cecile’s going to pop up from one of those bushes. This is why I stick with small, potted succulents.  
Damien rounds the cottage, pressing his fingers against the walls grooves in search of something. He stops near the window, pulls a loose brick, and reaches his hand inside to reveal a silver key.  
Damien: Right where I left it.  
He unlocks the door, and they step into the dark together. The lights turn on after a few flickers… unveiling a rustic, medieval-style interior.  
Damien: Bienvenido a mis casa. Not current house, but… you guys know what I mean.  
Dipper: Woof!  
Dipper immediately takes off from the living room to explore the premises.  
Nadia: Not too shabby, D… Think Interpol’s looking for some intern agents with no experience?  
Sloane: I’ll happily brush up my resume for this pleasant dwelling place. It looks like something I once saw on the cover of Better Home Living.  
Hayden: Me too! I’ll probably start as a coffee runner, but I don’t mind taking orders from spies.  
Damien chuckles, giving everyone a brief tour of the compound.  
Damien: There’s a kitchen, a couple of bedrooms, a wardrobe stashed with disguises and a few decent clothes, a wide backyard… And the best part is… we have this place all to ourselves.  
???: Yeah… think again.  
Everyone whirls around to see a woman standing by the door, her hands full with bags of groceries.  
Sloane: Eeek! Person! There’s a person other than us in the room!  
Damien: Alana? What are you doing here?  
Adriana: Alana?  
Alana: Not exactly your business anymore, is it, Nazario?  
Damien: I’m sorry, I--  
Alana: Move.  
She saunters to the kitchen, everyone parting as if under a spell.  
Damien: Uh… everyone, this is Alana Kusuma. My ex-partner when I was working with the force. Alana’s still with Interpol. Alana… Everyone.  
Alana: The door’s that way, everyone. and Damien… leave the key where you found it.  
Adriana: Hey… we’re sorry for intruding, but we need your help.  
Alana looks at her as if she’s seeing her for the first time.  
Alana: What makes you think I’ll help you? Wait… don’t answer that. What makes you think you can ask me for anything?  
Damien: Alana, I didn’t know you’d be here, I swear. Otherwise…  
Damien takes a deep breath.  
Damien: I wouldn’t be here if I had a choice. We just need somewhere to rest for a while.  
Alana: You on the run?  
Damien nods solemnly. A look passes between them… and Alana’s stance slowly softens.  
Alana: … One night.  
Damien: Thank you.  
Nadia: Great! Now that we’re all best buds, can we please have dinner?  
Adriana: Nadia!  
Alana points at Sloane and Hayden in turn.  
Alana: Alright… Glasses and Suspiciously Attractive Person, these potatoes aren’t gonna wash themselves.  
Sloane: Of course! Potatoes! We can deal with potatoes, right Hayden?  
Hayden nods.  
Hayden: Ja, klar. Leave dinner to us.  
Alana: German speaker, huh? At least one of you has some semblance of culture.  
Damien: then I’ll get more firewood.  
Alana: And I’ll show you to your rooms.  
Adriana and Nadia turn to each other. Nadia points to herself and moths ‘Us?’  
Alana: Come on then, TweedleDee and TweedleDum.She walks toward a dimly lit hallway, her boots pounding against the wooden floors. Dipper comes rushing from behind them, sniffing Alana suspiciously.  
Dipper: Grr.  
Alana: Whose is this?  
Nadia: That’s just Dipper, Sloane and Hayden’s dog.  
Adriana: Dipper, go find Sloane!  
Dipper: Woof!  
Dipper trots to the kitchen, and Alana shakes her head with a sigh.  
Adriana: Alana why did you let us stay?  
Alana shrugs.  
Alana: You don’t get Damien Nazario asking for your help everyday. It’s quite… entertaining to watch. Besides… your looks of desperation have piqued my interest.  
Nadia: Right.  
Alana enters one of the master bedrooms, and Nadia’s eyes light up at the sight of a massive wardrobe.  
Nadia: Is this where you stash all your undercover Interpol outfits?  
Alana: More like the things I never wear.  
Nadia: Adriana, c’mere!  
Adriana watches as Nadia sifts through one hanger after another, catching blurs of a frilly red dress, a stewardess outfit, a bunny jumpsuit, and a cop uniform… the only thing wrapped in plastic.  
Alana: That… was Damien’s  
Adriana: The uniform?  
Alana: And the bunny jumpsuit.  
Adriana: You’re kidding.  
Alana: Damien didn’t use to be so… Damien-like. I suppose I deserve the credit for that.  
Nadia: I hardly think making him lose faith in love is something to boast about.  
Alana: Still left a mark on him, though, didn’t I?  
Alana reaches between Adriana and Nadia and pulls out a lacy, floor-length violet dress with a teasing slit down the side.  
Alana: This was a gift from a foreign dignitary. You know how it is with gratitude from uncovering widespread money laundering schemes.  
Adriana: … Sure.  
Alana: The dress never hung right on me, though. The disguises are part of an Interpol system of clothing exchange. I’d be careful with them if I were you.  
Alana scans Adriana up and down with an appraising eye.  
Alana: But who knows? Maybe you could pull one of them off. We’ll have to see though, won’t we?  
Alana walks to the door, and it closes with a thud behind her. Nadia turns to Adriana, eyes bright.  
Nadia: Well, at least she’s got good taste. We should check out what fancy Interpol disguises are! You can look sharp, have a blast. You don’t need an excuse to glam up other than to make yourself feel good.  
Nadia’s eyes glint mischievously.  
Nadia: Not to mention, show Alana up. Try it on!  
Adriana: Alright… I guess narrowly escaping with our lives is a cause for a celebration.  
Nadia: You look incredible, Adriana!  
Adriana: Thanks, Nadia.  
After an hour of preparations and settling in, everyone arrives for dinner.  
Hayden: Adriana, you look…  
Damien: Wonderful.  
Sloane: I agree. Very elegant.  
Alana: Well, a long, transatlantic flight isn’t a good look on anyone. Seems you can clean up after all.  
Adriana: Thanks… Now, shall we feast?  
Alana sits at the head of the table, cutting slices of roast chicken with rosemary while Nadia distributes the mashed potatoes. Adriana takes in the full plate in front of her, mouth watering at the rich, buttery smell.  
Sloane: Let’s dig in! That’s metaphorical talk, we don’t want any dents on this gorgeous mahogany table.  
Nadia: Bon appetit! Or over here, it’s guten appetit… Yeah, I’ve taken a few German clients out for New York pizza.  
Alana: So… is anyone going to tell me why you’re on the run, or do I get three guesses?  
Everyone immediately digs into their food, averting their eyes from Alana’s. She turns to Adriana, a slow grin spreading on her face.  
Alana: Guess they’ve elected you as spokesperson, Adriana.  
Adriana: It’s a long story.  
Alana: And it’s a long dinner.  
Adriana: Nadia and I signed up for this matchmaking company… and let’s just say we’ve found out they’re not… that.  
Sloane: They were keeping Hayden in their building.  
Alana: They were keeping people? Like, kidnapping, you mean?  
Adriana: Not exactly. They had Hayden because they… made her.  
Alana: Made? You mean like, a test tube baby?  
Adriana: No, not like that. Hayden isn’t exactly… biological.  
Alana: Can you please just spell it out for me? What is going on?!  
They glance around at each other, unsure how to proceed.  
Damien: Hayden’s a robot.  
Nadia: Damien!  
Damien: Plastic, metal, nuts and bolts… computer for a brain… robot.  
Alana’s mouth hands open for a moment, then a look of realization draws on her face.  
Alana: I’ve heard the rumors of advanced tech, companies taking AI to the next level, but I wouldn’t have guessed… And I mean that as a compliment, Hayden.  
Hayden purses her lips into a forced smile.  
Damien: Like I said, we won’t be here long. At this point, there’s only so much we can do for Hayden.  
Nadia: … What’s that supposed to mean?  
Damien: It means we’ll help as much as we can, but there are too many unknown variables here. What if we fail to expose Eros? What if we come face-to-face with them again? Like it or not, Eros is only after Hayden and Sloane. And both of you are better-equipped to deal with what’s coming than the rest of us.  
Nadia: D… you can’t be serious. After seeing their files, all of our heads are on Eros’s chopping block.  
Damien: Look, Eros made Hayden, and they’re not exactly the moral standard of reliability. Things could be… unpredictable.  
Sloane: Are you saying you don’t trust Hayden?  
Damien: I’m saying… that I’m just trying to look out for all of us here.  
Alana: He’s got a good point.  
Sloane: Well, your version of ‘all of us’ isn’t exactly inclusive.  
Damien: What if another shootout happens, and it’s one of you who bites the bullet?  
Sloane opens her mouth to argue, but Hayden takes her hand, squeezing gently.  
Hayden: Sloane, it’s okay… Damien’s right. Like you said, only two of us were meant to go on the run. I’m sorry that you got dragged into all this, Damien. But I appreciate everything you’ve done for Sloane and me.  
Damien nods curly, and Hayden returns it, jaw tight.  
Nadia: Regardless, you’re a friend to me Hayden. Anything you need on this trip, I’m your girl.  
Hayden: … Thank you, Nadia.  
Adriana: I think I’m with Nadia. We’re standing by you, Hayden.  
Hayden: I appreciate that, Adriana.  
Alana: Don’t mind Damien. He’s always been…  
Damien: Careful.  
Alana: Fractious… Damien, Damien… I don’t remember you being so… hell-bent on saving your own skin.  
Damien: You’re calling me selfish? Of all people, you don’t deserve to pass judgment, Alana. Any more shady deals you need bailing out of lately?  
Adriana: Damien…  
Alana: Lowly, mundane cases are no longer my speed. My rate’s changed quite… significantly since we last spoke.  
Damien scoffs and shakes his head.  
Damien: So, you’ve traded your conscience for what? Jewelry and money?  
Alana rests her elbows on the table, her chin on her fist. She cocks her head to one side with a catty smirk.  
Alana: Jealousy isn't a good color on you, love.  
Damien: I would never have done what we did if I know the consequences. I don’t know what kind of jobs you pull nowadays, but that’s not how I do things… not anymore.  
Alana: You wouldn’t last a day in my shoes if you tried. But that’s why we…  
She inhales sharply, and suppresses her anger with cool smile.  
Alana: … Used to make a good team.  
Damien mirrors her expression, his lips taut with anger.  
Damien: Used to.  
Adriana, Sloane, and Nadia exchange uneasy glances, while Hayden remains quiet.  
Nadia: So… Who wants more chicken?  
While Adriana was helping Nadia with the dishes she catches a slow, somber piano notes drifting from the hallway.  
Nadia: She barely said anything tonight. If the song’s any indication to how Hayden’s feeling.  
Adriana: Yeah… I’ll make sure she’s okay.  
Adriana approaches quietly, leaning against the wall to watch Hayden play. Her fingers move more and more forcefully, until she notices Adriana. She stops and stands up abruptly.  
Hayden: I… was just heading to my room.  
Adriana: You okay?  
Dipper: Woof!  
Hayden: Go find Sloane, Dipper. It’s okay, girl.  
Dipper reluctantly leaves Adriana and Hayden alone.  
Hayden: Yeah. Just need some time to think. I’m trying to process, accept this whole ‘not human’ thing, but… I just feel so unsure of who I am an… what my identity is. I know this is not an ideal after-meal, before-bed conversation.  
Hayden sighs, closing her eyes for a beat.  
Hayden: Maybe we can find a place to sit down and talk for a bit… Somewhere that’s not the middle of a hallway.  
Adriana: Of course  
They walk out into the backyard and sit on a nearby bench.  
Hayden: I’m sorry, I just don’t know who else to talk about this to, Adriana. Anytime I try to bring this up with Sloane, she looks at me with so much… guilt. And I hate making her feel that way.  
Adriana: Oh, Hayden.  
Hayden chuckles humorlessly.  
Hayden: Maybe that’s not even my actual name. Probably a model type or something.  
Adriana: I’m sorry.  
Hayden: This might sound crazy, but I’ve even been thinking about changing my name. You know, start on a new slate. At least with my first name. The name Hayden is special, but… I don’t know.  
Adriana: Hayden’s become such a big part of who you are but you can always change it if you want.  
Hayden:You think so?  
Adriana: yeah. It’ll mark the new you, a fresh start.  
Hayden: Right! Umm… I could… Maybe… Okay… This is harder than I thought. Maybe you’ve got something in mind?  
Adriana: Maybe Kimberly.  
Hayden: Kimberly, huh?  
Hayden repeats the name a few times, testing the feel of it.  
Adriana: You don’t have to change it to that! It’s more of a suggestion.  
Kimberly: I actually really like it. Kimberly it is. Thanks, Adriana.  
Adriana: Happy to help.  
The two of them stand there awkwardly. Kimberly opens her mouth to say something, but decides against it.  
Adriana: What is it?  
Kimberly: Now that you… we know about what I am… I’ll understand if you feel like we’re no longer right for each other. It’s a lot to process… and I understand if it’s too much for you. But you mean the world to me, Adriana.  
Kimberly smiles, struggling to keep her eyes on Adriana’s.  
Kimberly: As much as I hope you’ll give us a chance, I would never force you into anything you’re not comfortable with. All I want is for you to be happy. Even if it means simply being your friend.  
Adriana: Kimberly, I want to be with you… and only you. No matter what.  
Kimberly: You… you do?  
Adriana: Don’t sound so surprised. I don’t care if you’re part mermaid or some alien from outer space… I’m crazy about you, Kimberly Young.  
For a moment, Kimberly merely stares at Adriana, mouth agape. And then she hugs and lifts Adriana from the ground, spinning her around.  
Adriana: Kimberly… Watch the super strength.  
Kimberly: I’m so… Thank you.  
Adriana: You and me, we’ll figure this out… Together.  
Adriana wraps her arms around Kimberly, and press their foreheads against each other’s.  
Adriana: Yeah… So, we’re good?  
Kimberly: Very.  
Adriana turns to leave, but Kimberly catches her hand.  
Kimberly: I know it’s still early, but… I’ll be staying in the room beside yours tonight… and the door’s always open for you. Maybe come visit before you head to bed?  
Adriana: Are… we watching TV and sitting on opposite sides of the bed?  
Kimberly chuckles and takes one step forward, their bodies drawn to each other.  
Kimberly: Sure… if that’s what you want.  
Adriana: And what do you want?  
Kimberly’s lips are only inches away from Adriana’s… she squeezes Adriana’s hand.  
Kimberly: I think you know the answer to that.  
Adriana: I’ll see you later tonight, then.  
Kimberly: Good. I’ll be waiting.  
Kimberly smiles at Adriana one last time as Adriana takes her leave.  
Thump!... Thwack!... Thump!... Thwack!  
Adriana: (What is that sound?)  
Adriana follows the noises until they lead her to the front door. Carefully, she cracks the door and peers outside.  
Damien: Ay bendito.  
Thwack! Damien stands half-naked in the moonlight, an axe in his hands. Adriana can see every muscle in his arms and shoulders as he slams the axe down, splitting a log in half.  
Adriana: Whoa.  
Damien: Oh… Hey, Adriana.  
Adriana: Damn… what did that wood ever do to you? Were you mauled by a forest as a child?  
Damien: Heh… Yes, trees everywhere must fear my wrath.  
The laughter is half-hearted Damien’s joking banter fading quickly.  
Damien: Sorry… I’m afraid I won’t be much fun right now.  
Adriana: Hey, there’s no need to apologize. Everyone seems to be having a rough night. That dinner was… intense.  
Damien: It was definitely not how I--  
Damien aggressively chops another log in half.  
Damien: --Expected this to go!  
Adriana: Do you want to talk about it? Or not talk about it? Bad jokes and companionship are all I got, but they’re yours if you want them.  
Damien: That’s… sweet. But I’ll just stick to chopping wood. You don’t need me burdening you with my problems.  
Adriana: Watching Damien Nazario doing manual labor… Such a heavy burden for me to bear. How will I stand it?  
Damien: It’s not that… There are things you don’t know. When you’re around, Adriana, I-- There are things I’ve been meaning to--  
He runs a hand through his hair, restlessly rocking the axe against the chopping block a moment before taking it up again with a frustrated growl.  
Damien: Forget it.  
He reaches for another log and slams it down.  
Damien: You don’t need to worry about me, Adriana. I’ll be--  
THWACK!  
Damien: --Fine!  
Adriana: I’m not going anywhere… So let me worry about you.  
Damien’s chest heaves with his labored breaths. He opens his mouth to argue with her, but sighs instead.  
Damien: … Yeah, okay.  
He lines up another log on the chopping block and splits it clean in two with one strategic hit.  
Damien: Agh!  
Adriana: You seem to have a lot on your mind.  
Damien tosses the axe in the air to flip it around, catching it closer to the blade with a smirk an holding the handle end out to Adriana.  
Damien: Why don’t you try it out for yourself?  
Adriana: Hmm… you’re thinking axes are a lot heavier than they look?  
She gives the axe a few experimental swings.  
Damien: Careful with that!  
Adriana: What? I thought the point was to get mad and swing at stuff?  
Damien: Ugh. There’s more to it than that. Come over here, and I’ll show you how to do this without killing us both.  
Adriana gathers around the stump Damien’s using a chopping block, and he places a fresh piece of wood on it.  
Damien: Face the log with your feet apart for balance and hold the axe out in front of you.  
He gently places his hands on her hips to maneuver her into position.  
Damien: The next thing you want to do is actually look at the wood you’re about to split. See these natural cracks? You want to hit the axe directly onto one of the cracks. Otherwise, it’s going to get stuck.  
Adriana: Got it.  
Adriana lifts the axe like a baseball bat ready to swing.  
Damien: No, wait!  
He puts his hands over hers and moves the axe over the log.  
Damien: You only swing an axe like that to chop down a tree. If you’re splitting wood, you just move the axe up and down.  
His bare chest is pressed against Adriana’s back, his arms wrapped around hers. Damien coughs and takes a step back.  
Damien: Ahem… You should be good to go now.  
Adriana takes aim at the crack in the wood. With one hard whack! the wood splits in two along the crack.  
Damien: Nice!  
Adriana: That was… cathartic. I see why you like this.  
Damien: A little destruction puts everything into perspective.  
Adriana hoists the axe at the stump, and Damien grabs it in mid-air.  
Damien: Okay, no more axe for you. Hand it over.  
Adriana: You’re the one who handed me a sharp object. When did you learn to do this, anyway?  
Damien: I spent a lot of time at this safe house back when I worked some missions with Interpol. There’s no TV, no internet. So you spend a lot of time outside.  
Adriana: I don’t know how you survived.  
Damien: I prefer it this way. It’s quiet, peaceful. You really have time to think.  
Adriana: Peaceful? With Alana around?  
Damien: Okay, it wasn’t always peaceful.  
Adriana: Is Alana what has you so upset?  
Damien: No, it’s not Alana. Seeing her was a shock, but I haven’t hurt over her for a long time now.  
Adriana: Your face kinda says otherwise, Damien.  
He stretches his arms over his head and stares out at the dark woods.  
Damien: It’s not her. It’s… everything. Being back here brings up a lot of memories.  
They hear laughter in the house and the shutting of a door, reminding them of how close the rest of the group is.  
Damien: Why don’t we take a walk?  
Adriana: In the dark?  
Damien: Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.  
Adriana: Oh, sure. My hero. But if I trip and break an ankle, I’m blaming you.  
Damien drops the axe beside the pile of logs and guides them onto a trail through the woods. They wander slowly down a twisting trail, soft moonlight illuminating their path.  
Adriana: So… You do realize I know you well enough to recognize when you’re stalling.  
Damien: Am I that obvious?  
Adriana: You’ve come up with some good distractions so far. I’m happy to keeping playing along, but I think you had something on your mind.  
Damien’s eyes linger on her, a gentle smile on his face. A few steps later, it fades.  
Damien: Being here after all this time is… hard. I hated the person I was back then. I never want to be that man again.  
Adriana walks with him in silence, letting him take the time he needs to speak.  
Damien: I did a lot of things I’m not proud of. I worked undercover, never knowing who I could trust, lying to good people who didn’t deserve it.  
Adriana: But you did it to help them. You protected those people.  
Damien: … I couldn’t protect everyone.  
Adriana: You’re talking about Beitan, aren’t you? In that file we saw at Eros.  
Damien flinches, then balls his hands into fists.  
Damien: Yes. Beitan… One bad call. Just one piece of bad intel. That’s all it took to destroy a life.  
Adriana: Damien…  
Damien: My superiors told me it wasn’t my fault. I made the right call with the information I had. Doesn’t change what happened.  
Adriana slows to a stop and they stand there together in the forest, the night quiet and still around them.  
Damien: I was a mess when I got back to the States. All I did was wallow in my own guilt. You don’t know how much your friendship meant to me. You invited me places. Got me to laugh. Kept me from drinking alone.  
Adriana: Damien… I’m here for you. You know that.  
Damien: I do know. You’ve always been there when I needed you. The one constant good thing in my life… And I almost lost you.  
Adriana: Damien… I’m okay. We have a plane. We’re safe now.  
Damien: Yeah? But for how long. We had to flee the country, if you didn’t notice. What if I hadn’t been there? What is Eros caught you? Even if you got away, you’d have left the country and… You’d stop answering my calls one day… I’d never know where you went or how much danger you were in. It’s all I’ve been able to think about. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you, and I had been too big of a coward not to tell you how I felt.  
Adriana: How you felt?  
Damien steps close to her, his eyes searching her face as if memorizing every detail.  
Damien: I care about you, Adriana. More than I’ve ever cared about anyone. No matter how dark my life gets, you’re always there, lighting it up again. You’re… you’re everything, Adriana. And I know. You’re with Hayden.  
Adriana: Actually, she chose a new name for herself. It’s Kimberly now. Same pronouns, though.  
Damien: Oh! Good for her. I will try to remember that. Kimberly… Hmm.  
Adriana: But since you brought it up… Kimberly and I talked about it, and our feelings for each other haven’t changed. We’ve decided to keep seeing each other… And only each other.  
Damien: Like I said, I just needed you to know. It was eating away at me, keeping this locked up inside.  
Damien takes a deep breath, the tension dropping from his shoulders.  
Damien: Phew… I’ve been dreading this moment for years. It didn’t go nearly as bad as I thought it would.  
Adriana: It means a lot that you trusted me with this. Your friendship is so important to me. I’m sure it’s not the answer you were hoping for, but…  
Damien: I had no expectations going into this conversation, Adriana. I meant what I said. I just needed you to know where my head was at.  
Adriana: When this is all over, we’re gonna get drinks, and we’re gonna talk through all of this, no matter how awkward or uncomfortable it gets.  
Damien: Sounds like a date. Or, you know… very much not a date.  
Adriana: An un-date.  
Damien: You always know how to keep me on track even when I feel out of control… I’m glad you’re in my life, Adriana.  
Adriana: Same, Damien.  
Damien: …  
Adriana: Sooo… how long until I get to pick on you for having a crush on me?  
Damien: Ugh. And here I thought we were having a moment.  
Adriana: Moment’s over. We now return you to your regularly scheduled mockery.  
Adriana re-enters the safe house and tiptoes over to Kimberly’s room, remembering she promised to return.  
Adriana: (I wonder how Kimberly’s doing)  
Adriana opens the door quietly to find Kimberly staring out the window on the far side of the room. Adriana makes her way to Kimberly… circling her arms around her waist from behind.  
Adriana: Hey, you.  
Kimberly envelopes her hand above Adriana’s.  
Kimberly: Hey  
She turns and kisses Adriana gently. A quiet sigh escaping her lips. Kimberly tilts Adriana’s chin to kiss her deeper, only pulling away to study Adriana’s face.  
Kimberly: I’m glad you’re here.  
Kimberly lands on the bed, lips devouring Adriana’s relentlessly. Adriana grabs Kimberly’s shoulders, straddling her lap. Adriana’s knees sink to the mattress.  
Adriana: Kimberly let’s keeping going.  
Kimberly: Are you sure?  
Adriana answers with a demanding kiss, fingers sliding into Kimberly’s hair. Kimberly takes her time undoing each layer of Adriana’s clothing, covering every inch of her exposed skin with kisses.  
Adriana: Your turn.  
Kimberly let’s Adriana undress her in the same maddening pace.  
Kimberly: Sloooowly regretting my drawn-out stripping ceremony.  
Adriana: I like taking my time with you.  
Kimberly kisses Adriana’s nose with a smile.  
Kimberly: So do I.  
Adriana let’s her hand trail down lower before pulling Kimberly’s hips against hers. Kimberly does the same, Adriana moves to each other’s rhythm, Kimberly’s arm curled protectively around Adriana.  
Kimberly: You feel so good, Adriana… I don’t want this to end.  
Kimberly groans against Adriana’s lips, the sound pushing Adriana closer over the edge.  
Adriana: Kimberly… are you… almost…  
Kimberly nods, unable to speak. Adriana’s hips move faster, harder… her breaths growing erratic.  
Kimberly: Adriana. Look at me.  
The moment Adriana eyes meet, a bolt of pure pleasure overwhelms Adriana. A loud moan escapes her lungs, Kimberly crying out Adriana’s name merely seconds later.  
Kimberly: Oh, Adriana.  
Afterward, the two of them lay tangled under the covers. Kimberly stares at the ceiling, hand absent-midedly running up and down Adriana’s back.  
Kimberly: I… I’ve been wanting to tell you about what happened that night I collapsed in my apartment. I remember waking up in a cold room.  
Kimberly struggles to sift through her thoughts.  
Kimberly: I don’t think I was supposed to… At least, not as me. My hands and legs were strapped to this metal table. It was cold, and no one was there.  
Adriana: Oh, Kimberly.  
Kimberly: I was barely conscious when I heard Sloane’s voice. All of a sudden… she was hauling me up, we were running, ducking cameras. Eros… this too-good-to-be-true matchmaking service that I signed up for to meet… Well… you. Seems like the one good thing that came out of all of this. A really good thing.  
Adriana: Some first date, huh?  
Kimberly glances side-long at Adriana and smiles.  
Kimberly: I knew you were special from the beginning. I guess, I underestimated just how special. Enough about me, though. You’ve been through a lot more than any of us. Here… sit up.  
Kimberly uses her fingers to gently knead Adriana’s shoulders and arms… and she feels her muscles slowly unwinding.  
Kimberly: Are you alright?  
Adriana: I’m emotionally and physically drained. I feel like if I close my eyes for a second, I won’t wake up till next week.  
Kimberly: Hey, no one’s stopping you.  
Kimberly massages Adriana’s arms, drawing slow circles around the tense areas, before letting her lie down again. Adriana’s body is the most relaxed it’s been all week.  
Kimberly: There you go.  
Adriana: I feel better already.  
Kimberly: Honestly… what’s been bothering me is not knowing what happened and what didn’t.  
Adriana: What do you mean?  
Kimberly: Ever since our getaway at Eros, my memories feel a bit… jumbled. Spotty, to an extent.  
Adriana: Have you told Sloane?  
Kimberly: I’d...rather not worry her. Eros’s agenda aside, she just lost her jobs, her name… everything. And tonight’s dinner talk didn’t make things easier… So I was wondering if I could ask you stuff about… us, instead?  
Adriana: Shoot.  
Kimberly: Alright so for our first date, after dinner, we went to… Central park, I think.  
Adriana: Yeah, you had a boat prepared with flower garlands, and we floated around on the lake.  
Kimberly: Quiet, nighttime New York is my favorite New York.  
Adriana: Except New York’s never really quiet.  
Kimberly: Good point. And then… we went for an impromptu three-legged race upstate?  
Adriana: Yep.  
Kimberly: No way could I forget those doughnuts--  
Adriana: Which Nadia basically hogged?  
Kimberly: You know, the way you talked about her, I kind of expected her art to be paintings of pizza and abstract apple pie sculptures.  
Adriana: They used to be. You should’ve seen her when she first started her ‘Artistic Journey’.  
Kimberly laughs.  
Kimberly: I don’t want this to feel like a job interview… I’m sure everything will come flooding back to me. Is there anything that’s bothering you?  
Adriana: Just one… How do you know your feelings for me are real?  
Kimberly thinks about her question for a long while.  
Kimberly: … I don’t. I would never lie to you, Adriana. Right now, that’s the best answer I can offer. How do you know your feelings are real? What makes someone’s feelings genuine? How much of it is based on what we were raised to believe… or affected by the media?  
Adriana: Then I guess I don’t either. It’s just… instinct?  
Kimberly: Or rapidly calculated responses based on previous experiences and an obscene amount of empirical data.  
Adriana: Or that.  
Kimberly: But, Adriana… I want you to know that you’ll always be my priority. I’m going to be right by your side through all this. Eros may wire everything up here...  
Kimberly touches her temple.  
Kimberly: But not…  
Adriana places a hand on Kimberly’s chest.  
Kimberly: Not exactly real, isn’t it?  
Adriana: It’s real to me.  
Kimberly beams and holds Adriana close. When they both finally grow weary from the hushes laughter and conversations, sunlight creeps in through the windows.  
In the morning, Adriana and Kimberly go join the others for breakfast. When Kimberly suddenly collapses on the floor, involuntarily taking Adriana down with her.  
Adriana: Ahh!  
Adriana takes Kimberly’s face in her hands, shaking her desperately. She doesn’t respond.  
Kimberly: …  
Adriana: Kimberly? Kimberly! Someone, help!  
Dipper rushes to Kimberly’s side, whimpering as she sniffs her hand.  
Dipper: Woof! Woof.  
Everyone bursts out of their rooms.  
Alana: Hey guests, it’s way too early for-- What happened?  
Damien: Is she okay?  
Adriana: I don’t know, she was fine one second and then.  
Sloane kneels beside Adriana, and presses Kimberly’s shoulder. She scans the expose control panel and frowns.  
Sloane: The power core’s fried from the attack. This is a Code Red issue by Eros’s standards, since there’s a chance that she won’t...  
Sloane takes a deep breath, unable to finish the sentence. Nadia squeezes her shoulder.  
Adriana: If we replace the power core, She’ll be okay, though… right?  
Nadia: Right. We’re not losing another person to Eros.  
Sloane: I… also downloaded Eros’s list of clienteles and parts of their agenda into her.  
Alana: Which means your entire plan’s at stake.  
Sloane nods, and an uneasy silence blankets the group. Adriana glances at Kimberly, squeezing her hand.  
Alana: I… heard… Nikos is in town for the weekend.  
Damien: Absolutely not.  
Adriana: Who’s Nikos?  
Damien: An arms dealer who works on the black market and could have what we’re looking for. But that guy’s dangerous, not to mention a little bit…  
Alana: Crazy? I agree.  
Nadia: We can handle crazy. Crazy is fine!  
Adriana: We’re not letting her go down like this.  
Sloane: When can we see him?  
Alana: Well, Nikos frequents one of the most popular clubs in Berlin. So you’ll get to see him… tonight. But you can’t go as… you. No offense.  
Nadia: Is that codeword for a new secret identity?  
Alana: And some Black Ops 101 with Mr. Nazario himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typo's please let me know ;) And thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any typo's please let me know ;)


End file.
